


备忘录

by mayunnn



Category: Kingsman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 104,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayunnn/pseuds/mayunnn





	备忘录

哈利來到椅子前坐下，他將手交疊於大腿上，沉默許久才開口道：「昨晚，我去練習室做重量訓練時，碰到了伊格西。」

「然後？」梅林問。

哈利沉默，他的雙手緩緩收緊，思緒再度回昨夜的情境。

他完全沒看出伊格西在演戲，直到被對方猛然推倒才反應過來，腦袋空白半秒後，對使出苦肉計的學生感到好氣又好笑。

不過當哈利透著布料感受到伊格西的體溫，以及對方身體的重量時，氣與笑立刻轉成尷尬。

這不是兩人距離最近的一次，最靠近的一次是他們在醫院重逢時，但是當時伊格西哭得像走失的小孩，緊緊抱住導師不願意放手；而此刻則是半伏在哈利身上，透過隆起的肌肉、壓制另一人的力道告訴對方，自己已經不是孩子，而是一名成熟、擁有力量的男性。

這個認知讓哈利的心頭一震，尤其是當伊格西的視線在自己身上遊走時，他本能地感受到危險，正想推開或出聲打破僵局時……

「伊格西問我，他愛我，那我呢？」

哈利壓著自己的太陽穴低語，儘管已經過了超過十二個小時，他感覺自己的心跳卻完全沒平復，被伊格西扣住的脖子甚至還微微發燙。

梅林默默注視哈利，再起身走到角落的小酒櫃前，拿出一瓶威士忌與兩個酒杯，回到電腦桌前一面倒酒一面問：「那你的回答呢？」

「我沒有回答。」

哈利從梅林手中接過半滿的酒杯，吞下杯中滲著苦味的液體。

布鲁斯俯身签字，而偌大的会议室只有他们两人。克拉克再度凝神细听，没错，他的确听到了暧昧的声音。嗡，嗡，不会有比这更扰人的隐秘暗示，尤其当你可以想象，那调皮的震动器械深埋在蝙蝠侠紧致流畅的臀线深处，在他神情严肃地看着你时你不会明白他为何皱眉，披风下的黑色衣料被可耻地沾湿。只有一点，而你可以让它扩散得更大。直到你们彼此都喘息着被焚烧。  
伴随那渐入佳境的电子噪音。  
嗡，嗡。

克拉克确信布鲁斯轻微的扭动不是因为伤口，而是淫靡难言的甜蜜磨折。他不是在躲避，他已经准备好发生什么，并继续伪装得若无其事。

Logan硬得要命，每走一步时大腿与下腹各处的皮肤皆有牵动，这无疑为他的阴茎带来了更多的刺激。他的双腿微微发抖，后穴里夹着东西走路带来的异物感令他恨不得双膝一软。跳蛋永不知疲地持续工作，而他的内壁几乎是抽搐着承受这一切。

去图书馆的路途比刚才空旷了许多，但这个过程似乎还是异常的漫长。他只能祈祷尽量不要再遇上什么熟悉的人——碰到学生还不算太糟，他可以故作恼怒来让那些孩子们知道今天Logan老师不好惹——但是万万不要让他碰见Jean或者X教授，在他们面前一切下流的秘密无处可藏。有时他甚至怀疑如果哪天教授失去了自己的能力，他也依然能够瞬间看透站在他面前的所有人。

转角处传来脚步声，Logan略有讶异地发觉来者竟是Erik Lensherr。自从X教授与他的老朋友达成一致后，这位臭名昭著的野心家就搬进了教授的隔壁房间，不与Charles待在一起时他像个幽灵般神出鬼没。Logan没料到Erik会出现在这里，气度不凡的华发老人对他略一颔首算是打过招呼，随即眯起双眼露出一个玩味的笑容。

Mother fucker！

Logan不禁苦苦思索自己有什么失态的举止能让Magneto笑得如此了然，很快他意识到那个使他饱受折磨的小玩意儿里面不可能没有金属。就像Charles对自己的专业领域已经炉火纯青，Erik毫无疑问能够感知身边一定范围内能被他操纵的所有东西。那个被Logan夹在身体里的物件一刻不停地颤动，好像生怕全世界最了解金属的男人注意不到它似的。这简直是——耻辱——Logan咬牙切齿地想。

脸色潮红的男人看上去正打算挥出一拳，而他的队长在他面前将一个小小的遥控器抛起又接住，在Logan毫无防备的情况下将频率调高了三挡。他体内的小玩意儿近乎凶悍地震动起来，在紧窄的甬道中小幅度地高频冲撞，他的前列腺在这新一轮的刺激下产生了某种甜蜜的痛感。Logan不知自己从什么时候开始已经双膝跪地，压抑着拒绝叫出声来。

然后Logan忽然身体一僵。“出去。有人过来了。”他低声说。

Scott向前一顶，把他整个人都压在了树上。“我不会停的。”他咬着Logan的耳朵说。“这个位置很隐蔽，光线又暗，就算被看见了也看不清楚是谁。所以你只要安静，保持不动就好。”

Logan听起来很想骂人，但Scott捂住了他的嘴。有两个学生朝着他们的方向走了过来，从距离他们五米的地方聊着天走过。Logan紧张得全身肌肉都收起来了，几乎没把Scott绞射。但Scott一直在保持着深呼吸，冷静着自己，同时非常缓慢地紧贴着他摩擦，又深又准地撞击他的前列腺，感觉到他的哨兵头发都汗湿了，全身都颤抖得不停。连接里传来的情绪焦灼、紧张、克制又兴奋得令人眼前发白。那两个人终于走出了视线范围，而Scott趁着Logan松一口气的时候又重重地顶了他一下，Logan忍不住叫出了声，Scott赶忙又捂上他的嘴。

“Logan……”他咬着他哨兵的耳朵叫他的名字，紧紧地抱住他，保持着捂住他嘴的姿势用另一只手绕到他身前，熟练地撸动着Logan硬得滴出前液的勃起。Logan克制着不动，但越来越急促的喘息和他肠道里的阵阵收缩已经意味着他快要到了。

索尔被操的腿根发软，身子也随着洛基的动作一抖一抖的，他勉强扶着自己面前的水箱，让自己不至于被这样的冲撞顶得腰软到站立不住。

属于年长者的矜持和绅士的礼节让他把一切呻吟变成了粗重的呼吸和小声的呜咽，只有在快感实在忍受不住的时候才会叫几声，声音绵长沙哑，带着啜泣的尾音，能让所有听见的人硬的厉害。

最后他被按在杂物室狭小的置物柜里被操到崩溃。

因为他喜欢进入Harry的身体，被年长的恋人包容宠爱、以各种方式索取“特殊优待”、让Harry因为自己而呻吟流泪露出别人看不到的恍惚表情。

“Harry，你喜欢我的老二、喜欢我这样操进你屁股里，对不对？”几乎就是同时，Eggsy感觉自己的阴茎被男人因这样的淫荡话羞得痉挛的肠道绞紧了。

于是Eggsy紧接着说：“Harry你贪吃的小屁股可比你的嘴诚实多了。”他边说边伸手去抚摸年长者抿紧的嘴唇，于是被不轻不重的咬了一口。

直到Eggsy捞起他的腿弯用那种羞耻极了的姿势抱起他走到穿衣镜前，才被异动唤回小半理智的Harry看到镜子里两腿大张被像解剖台上的青蛙一样被小了一半年岁的恋人用双手和阴茎固定着、还随着对方抽送而呻吟的自己，瞬间清醒了。

“No，Eggsy。“Harry用手指摁进Eggsy的手臂里来说明他的坚定，只是声音嘶哑且因羞耻引起的冲过他脊背的微妙愉悦而颤抖发软。  
Eggsy没有直接看他，而是透过镜子一边看他一边吻他的脖子：“Harry，你真的想说不吗？”眼睛里带着孩子气的雀跃窃喜。

那火热又单纯的眼神让Harry沉沦——那种喜悦毫无狎侮的意味。他闭上嘴作为默许。

Eggsy的眼睛瞬间更亮了。乐滋滋地将他的腿分得更开，用更大的幅度抽送。

Harry脑子里胡乱想着‘Eggsy的体能训练成果真是显著’，他扭过头不去看镜子里的自己却逃不过耳边的聒噪，Eggsy故意甜着声音诱哄：“Harry，你的乳头被我捏弄得又红又肿的，他们现在寂寞得发痒对不对？”听到这话Harry并不太明显的胸肌都应激性地抖了抖，Eggsy小狐狸似的笑“你自己摸摸看？反正刚才你都玩过了。就像我对你做的那样……”

Eggsy看着年长者懵懂又驯服地将双手放在自己胸口上，各抓了一边乳头按揉拧玩，就像他习惯做的那样——先绕着小小的奶尖揉几圈再将那点小肉粒按进肉里等玩硬了再用手指夹起来拧一拧拽一拽。这样对自己的人随着自己的动作和身下抽送的阴茎喘息越来越剧烈。

Eggsy一点放过Harry的意愿也没有：“Harry，你看，你的小屁股好能吃，它被我操得熟透了，又红又湿，它是不是很喜欢我的大家伙?……”始终不去看镜子的人听到这话屁股咬得更紧、甬道痉挛得更厉害了。

“Harry，你的阴茎晃来晃去的，滴着前液，我操一下就多一点。……”Harry听到这个，阴茎又被刺激得吐出一大股前液。

“Harry你的脚趾绷起来了。”开始还觉得羞耻又激情的HarryIa渐渐很想找封条贴上Eggsy那张操着他都停不下来的嘴。虽然不断随着描述想象的他早已到了临界点。

“闭嘴，Eggsy。”Harry只好命令道。

故意招惹面皮薄的老绅士的人笑了：“你自己看我就不说了。”

稍权衡了一秒，觉得被现场直播更羞耻些的Harry听话极了转过头来看进镜子里，却被镜子里淫荡的人直接刺激得射了出来——他忘了自己在Eggsy最开始直播的时候就被教唆着自己玩弄胸乳。于是这幅画面愈发淫靡了。

Harry故意忽略了Eggsy由衷的赞叹——“Harry你太棒了。”

镜子里他像被把尿的小孩一样被Eggsy固定在怀里，双手还没来得及拿下来、食指中指之间夹着又红又肿有平时二倍大的乳头、双手还在把自己的胸往中间拢，面色潮红眼眶通红张着嘴呻吟，屁股里夹着身后年轻人硕大的阴茎，屁眼被撑得没了褶皱却还在吮吸一样蠕动，含着的那根阴茎都没有动自己就射了，后继无力的几股精液顺着半软的阴茎淌下来、被重新开始抽插的阴茎磨成了泡沫围在肛口。

这样淫荡的自己让老绅士头脑发懵，他不能良好运转的大脑无法否认此刻不止生理上的愉悦，也就忘了把自己玩着乳头的手拿下来——他完全不敢再去看镜子里了。慢慢地Harry又有想射精的感觉，却因为已经彻底射空了而只挤出了一两滴的前液，从身体深处泛起一种熟悉又陌生的酸意。

仅存的矜持开始示警叫停，却被此刻主导思维的情感和欲望盖过，此刻Harry想放纵自己，但他大脑里固守的道德与常识还在与他的感情天人交战，反应在脸上就是似悲似喜的挣扎表情。

Eggsy大概猜到了是怎么回事，毕竟他对Harry的身体了如指掌，他没有去问Harry怎么了只是舔着年长者耳朵说：“这里只有你和我，也只有我会看到这样的你，我喜欢看到你为了我这样淫荡，我喜欢看你自己玩着奶子被我操，喜欢听你的呻吟，喜欢看你被我操得浑身发抖、一次又一次高潮，也喜欢射在你屁股里的精液含不住的一股股往外淌” 一边说着一边越来越用力的加大幅度操干，老绅士被直白又色情的形容激得颤抖得更厉害了。

Harry抖着声音甚至带着点抽噎呢喃，像是为难的恳求或者是羞窘的撒娇：“可是……Eggsy，我要尿了……No，Eggsy”。

Eggsy进一步诱哄实际上已经神志不清了的人，“Harry，你早就被我干得射尿过，不止一次。现在也没多什么不是么？”他在言语中刻意省略了那面一人高的镜子，而被操得乖顺的老绅士也就这样忽略了这个让他最羞耻的事物。

Harry不再说话了只是低一声高一声的细细呻吟。Eggsy却还不放过他，一边打桩机一样猛力顶弄着他的腺体一边说“最喜欢你被我操到失禁，就像现在这样。”

最后直顶在前列腺上的几下让Harry浑身痉挛得厉害，抽噎着从嗓子里逸出惊叫，再无法忍耐地尿了出来，淡黄色的液体甚至洒到了镜子上。

“这样太过了。”是大脑一片空白前Harry最后一个想法。

他爱死眼前所看到的一切了，他甚至能够想象，在任意的公共场所，Harry就穿着这么一身出现在他的面前，看起来一本正经，高不可攀，但实际上，Eggsy能够随时随地将他压在墙上，撩起裙子就这么来上一发，路人如果不走到近处，甚至都发现不了他们在做什么。

他看着被翻上去的裙子下摆，因为他的操弄，随着Harry的身躯一起摇摆，看着垫在下面的另一半裙子，把Harry的屁股磨得通红，这样超限制级的画面，让他无法阻止自己脑内更多的黄色幻想，他忍不住说了出来。

“你可以穿着这一身和我一起去坐地铁，我会把你压在电动门上，在人群之中，悄无声息地侵犯你，你怕被别人发现，所以不敢吭声，任由我射在你的体内，还不得不拼命地紧缩你的屁眼，生怕精液顺着你的长腿流了满地。”

最糟糕的是，这并不是单纯的前期扩张，他不仅能够感受到手指在拉扯撑开他的约括肌，还能感受到指尖不断地碰触到他体内的那个球体，以至于布满凸起的硅胶道具，一次又一次地蹭到他的最深处，让他几乎忍不住溢到嘴边的呻吟。

Harry在心里骂了一句脏话，他低下头，把脸完全埋在了柔软的枕头里，仿佛这样就能够不用面对一把年纪了还玩道具玩过火的现实。

但是，脊椎尾部一阵阵涌上来的酥麻感，由于包裹着跳蛋而充满了异样感的内壁，再加上两根试图在他的体内找到断掉的引线的另一头，而不断刮弄翻转的手指，这些叠加在一起，给他带来了难以形容的美妙感受，让他下意识地抬高屁股，分开大腿，努力地配合着Eggsy的一举一动。

而现在，他完全可以想象，Eggsy正努力地分开他的臀部两侧，紧盯着他的后穴，就怕万一引线的另一头重新从里面滑出来，会被他给错过。

而他的后穴，肯定红肿又松软，随着Eggsy的不断搅动，而流出不知道是润滑液还是肠液的透明液体。

这些，全部都被那个年轻人给看在眼里。

因为，Harry的表现良好，不仅没能帮他平复情绪，反而让他更加的心猿意马，他忍不住想象着，也许在这之前，在Eggsy完全没有注意到的某些时刻，Harry在正襟危坐的同时，体内也藏着不可告人的小玩意？

对比一下他自己，他正死死地抓着方向盘，用上所有的意志力，才让自己没有直接把车停在半路上，冲出驾驶座，然后拉开后座的车门，把Harry压在昂贵的皮椅上，在人来人往的大街上狠狠地操他。

他想把那个跳蛋顶到根本就不可能拿得出来的地方，让那些凸起不断地碾压，直到Harry哭着向他求饶。

Arthur的眉头微锁，神色专注的眼眸在镜片后闪烁着镇定的光彩，他的嘴角微微下垂，让他看起来似乎不苟言笑，但实际上，Eggsy知道这不过是一层表象，他很清楚那双唇会对着他勾勒出怎样好看的弧度，更是了解那双唇被撑大以后勉强吞吐的样子会是怎样的场景……

他不禁在想，Harry真的有他表现出来的那样冷静吗？

毕竟，在这之前，在Eggsy试图帮他把跳蛋拿出来的时候，仅仅是指尖轻轻顶到里面的道具，就能让年长的男人颤抖身躯，他自以为把头埋在枕头上就能什么都不知道，但一直看着他的Eggsy却很清楚，Harry全身上下的每一寸肌肉，都在为体内的欢愉而战栗。

所以，当他带着那玩意四处走动，跑上楼梯，然后挤压着臀部肌肉端坐在那里的时候，他真的可能没有任何的感觉吗？

说不定……他根本就是喜欢那样。

他喜欢自己挪动自己的双腿，带动体内的摩擦，喜欢全身都因此而敏感异常，甚至是乳头都眷恋着衬衫的轻抚，他肯定爱死了自己这样引诱着Eggsy，让年轻的Galahad为他神魂颠倒，陷入疯狂。

这个猜测让Eggsy浑身燥热，为了避免出丑，他夹紧了自己的双腿。

他颤抖着睫毛看着那些其他圆桌骑士的投影，心里却在天马行空。

他想，这些家伙根本就不会想到，也许，那个端坐在他们眼前的Arthur，此时正紧绷着臀部的肌肉，拼命紧缩自己的肛门。

因为，很显然，出发前，那短短十五分钟的打理时间，让Harry没能把润滑液都清理干净，而现在，随着他之前的走动，那些粘稠的液体已经从他的肠道深处流了出来，打湿了他的内裤，并且渐渐渗透到了西裤，如果，他此时此刻站起来，就会发现，自己在高贵的王座上，留下了淫秽的印记。

又也许，其实没有这么复杂，也许Harry不断收缩自己的肛门，纯粹只是因为他想要带动那个跳蛋，他在满足他自己。

一想到这里，Eggsy就觉得自己的心脏都开始疯狂乱跳。

他很清楚这些都只是他的幻想。

然而，如果不让他亲自检验一下，又怎么能一口咬定这些仅仅都只是幻想呢？

“Eggsy，注意你的眼神。”

“我的眼神怎么了？”Eggsy明知故问，还用那种撒娇的语气反问道，“如果你没有看着我，又怎么知道我用什么眼神看着你？”

Harry继续在那里翻看平板，他头也不抬地回道：“一个合格的特工对他人的注视非常敏感，这是职业技能，Eggsy，职业技能。”

“那……你现在有多敏感？”

Harry挑了挑眉，轻声问道：“哦，是吗？那你说说看，我是怎么勾引你的？”

他这么一问，Eggsy顿时又想到了那种小腿的触感，他怀疑再这样下去，他的西裤就要被他给顶破了，他支支吾吾地回道：“就是……你用小腿勾着我的腿，还蹭来蹭去……”

“这样你就不行了？”Harry歪了一下脑袋，天真无邪地说道，“那如果我告诉你，我现在走不了路了，我要把跳蛋给拿出来，所以，我会乖乖地躺在这张桌子上，脱下裤子，分开大腿，求你快点把手指伸进来，你能做到吗？你不会晕过去吧？”

他甚至还架着一条手臂，手肘顶在桌面上，一边说，一边用手指摩擦着自己的嘴唇，他明明知道Eggsy对这个动作毫无抵抗力！

“别这么震惊。”Harry吐出舌尖舔了一下自己的嘴唇，他继续描述道，“说不定，等跳蛋拿出来以后，我会同意让你就那样接着操我，我的两条腿会缠绕在你的身上，桌子会被我们震得吱吱作响，我相信，以后每一次开会你都会想到这一幕，都会像是现在这样硬的一塌糊涂。”

突如其来的外界空气，让Harry不禁颤了颤大腿的肌肉，他衣着凌乱地靠在黑色的出租车上，光着下半身，双腿微微分开，还有湿润的痕迹散落在他的股间，让他看起来就像是一个堕落廉价的男妓，因为年华老去，接不到更多的活，所以，不得不更为卖力地讨好自己的恩客，求着别人还想上他。

然后，又是一次猛击，经过了细微的调整，终于准确无误地顶到了前列腺的那个位置。

Harry不得不惊叫了一声，他像是溺水一样张开了自己的嘴，那种沉浸在欲望中的表情，被完完全全地倒映在了车窗上，他不想去看，却又近在咫尺。

上帝啊，这真的是太过了。

他颤抖着身躯，明明是在被入侵，却有种难以言喻的满足感，这到底是从什么时候开始的？他居然已经这么习惯在某些时刻，让别人来完完全全地掌控他了，虽然，这个别人在这里只可能是一个人。

他倍感羞耻地闭上了眼睛，但这个小动作几乎是立刻就被Eggsy给发现了，Eggsy马上就注意到，他们的一举一动都倒映在了车窗上，并且明白了Harry为什么会不想看。

但是，他想让他看。

他一边继续进行着抽插，一边凑到了Harry的耳边，喘着气说道：“为什么闭上眼睛，天哪，你真应该多看看，你有多美啊。”

然后，为了更完全地掌控Harry的欲望，他放下一只手，握住了Harry已经彻底勃起的阴茎，开始用手指在上面缓缓地跳起了舞。

前后的双重刺激，迫使Harry不得不睁开了眼睛，因为黑暗中的触感实在是太强烈了，他的大脑一片空白，从脊椎尾部直冲而上的快感，让他湿润了双眼，甚至不可控制地自己扭起了腰，祈求着更多的愉悦。

“我爱死这个画面了。”Eggsy还在那里不停地调笑着，仿佛要将之前被捉弄的份额，统统给要回来，他说，“你现在看起来可完全不像是个绅士了呢。”

“啊呀，先生，您没穿内裤呢，我还以为您不是这样放荡的人。

简直是大师等级的表演艺术，艾格西几乎能幻听到老特工冷静的指导（“学着点，艾格西。”），面前却是一张瑟缩到双眼潮湿的脸。他爱哈利游刃有余的样子，可要是说他没想过导师被全盘掌控、在自己手中露出无措的模样，那绝对是说谎。他一把将哈利推到料理台上，三根手指戳进对方嘴里，粗暴地搅动了几下。“舔。”他命令道，“还是你想让我直接干你？”

哈利努力摇头，动着嘴唇却说不出话来，他被撞得只能发出不成调的单词。“你想说什么？”艾格西故意停下，摆出侧耳倾听的姿势，等对方竭力平复呼吸，刚颤巍巍挤出一个字，又恶意地一挺胯，把后续打碎成一声抽泣。

被Harry壓在身下的Eggsy非但沒想辦法起身，竟然還在Harry試圖離開時用腿夾著他的腰拼命阻止他，他們兩個就這麼用曖昧的姿勢糾纏在地上好一陣子。

場面顛倒過來了，這次換成Eggsy被Harry用之前相同的無尾熊纏法給牽制住了，那雙筆直修長的大長腿有力的纏在Eggsy腰間，就跟之前一樣的結果，換作是Eggsy他也沒辦法在距離地面這麼近的狀況下單靠手臂抬起兩個人的重量，有一次他幾乎要成功了，Roxy清楚看著Harry在背部幾乎離地時用力繃緊大腿，高檔的西裝褲材質貼在那感覺彈性十足的肌肉線條上。

等Eggsy坐定之後，發現自己正和坐在自己腿上的Harry面對著面，雖然可以防彈但薄薄一層的西裝褲也將熱度完全傳達過來，他忍不住讓自己的手沿著Harry的大腿往上滑，彈性緊實的觸感讓他興奮的想大叫。

「我在公主那裡得到了一個吻。」

這讓Harry滿意地笑了，而Eggsy像個小女生一樣心動而期待的看著Harry低下頭在他唇上輕輕一點，Eggsy張開眼睛對上Harry的視線，瞇著眼笑得簡直比蜂蜜還甜，Harry想著，沒發覺自己同樣掛著甜蜜的笑容。

「我搞錯了，不只一個。」

紳士必須耐心等待，在機會來臨之前必須隱忍等待，在欲望之前更是得小心克制，不過在這個例子裡，在Eggsy掩飾不住有點急切的掠奪之間，Harry覺得Eggsy想要什麼都可以，一切他想要而他可以給的。

“我记得我告诉过你为什么。”Eggsy并不是很明白Harry指的是什么，但Harry没等他反应已经换了一个话题：“这次的礼物，你还满意吗？”

“呃，还挺满意？我可能得试穿一下，不过应该挺合适的吧？”

“不会合适的。”

Eggsy猛地抬起头来看向Harry，然后看到年长者从身前的座位里换了个姿势，修长的双腿交叉翘起，鞋尖在Eggsy的视野里晃出一番灯影四溅的涟漪。Eggsy勉强面无表情地吞下一口口水，挣扎地在Harry面前维持他正常的姿态。

“为、为什么会不合适？”

“因为，那是我的内裤。”

Eggsy觉得自己在那一刻感受到了装入Valentine芯片的倒霉蛋们被Merlin爆头的烟花绚烂。他眼睁睁地看着Harry仍然保持着优雅的风姿伸手解开自己西装裤上的扣子，然后右手按在拉链上，看着Eggsy勾起嘴角：

“那么你猜，我现在有没有穿内裤？”

他第一次見到Harry，嗯，嚴格來說是第二次，但是小時候那次當然不算。年長的男人穿著訂製西裝，在晴朗的午後帶著墨鏡拿著傘靠在牆邊。Eggsy腦中唯一的想法就是跪下來給對方來一發火辣的口活。誰他媽管他是不是在警局門口。他會扯開那礙事的西裝，用牙齒解開他的皮帶和拉鍊然後……停下，停下停下。青年眨眨眼，把那些骯髒的念頭甩開。  
“Who are you?”他開口問。

2.  
他推開裁縫店的門，看見Harry正坐在沙發上等他。依舊是西裝筆挺。Eggsy覺得Harry拿著酒杯的姿勢真他媽的性感。他想知道從對方唇上品嘗到的會是什麼味道。會是威士忌的味道還是些其他什麼的？Harry領著他走進試衣間，他們靠得那麼近，以至於Eggsy都能感受到對方輻射出的熱量貼著他的背。轉身把他按在牆上！他的內心在尖叫。把他按在牆上，扯掉他的領帶，把那該死的襯衫從他的褲腰裡抽出來！耳邊是Harry低沉的嗓音，他慶幸他今天的褲子不是那麼緊。

3.  
浴袍。是Eggsy一推開醫務室的門，第一個出現在他腦子裡的詞。酒紅色是第二個。剛梳洗過的臉龐還泛著水氣，頭髮服貼的往後梳。這是他第一次看見Harry西裝以外的裝束。他的視線幾乎沒有辦法從對方敞開的領口移開。如果不是Merlin敲了門走進來，Eggsy恐怕自己會衝上去扯開對方的浴袍腰帶，在他的脖頸和鎖骨上留下咬痕。

4.  
Harry脫掉了西裝外套。槍套勒出了他完美的曲線，Eggsy的視線在牆上的剪報和對方胸前的鈕扣來回著。憑他可以用舌頭在櫻桃梗上打兩個結的功夫，解開那些鈕扣大概不用花多少時間。他敢打賭對方的襯衫底下絕對沒有穿內衣。當然，為了讓訂製西裝合身，沒有人會在底下加內衣。Eggsy想像著將嘴唇貼在對方胸口皮膚上低喃著下流話的感覺。

伊格西乾咳一聲道：「我和哈利吃了一頓挺長但也挺愉快的晚餐，用完餐後，我們上床了。老天啊，妳沒辦法想像哈利在床上有多性感，他穿著那件紅色睡袍──就只有睡袍，坐在我的……」

「伊、格、西。」蘿西低聲警告，以眼神傳達『你再說下去我就一槍斃了你』的意念。 

「對不起、對不起，我會精簡、不離題的說。」

伊格西舉起雙手發誓，清清嗓子繼續說下去：「我們做了……我想應該有三次吧，做完後我扶哈利去浴室清理身體，清完後我們一起擠在浴缸裡，面對面、腳靠著腳，在水面下玩對方的手指。」

「然後？」蘿西問，不過其實她並不是真的想問，只是想避免伊格西詳細描述自己不想聽的事。

「然後我發現哈利的脖子上有吻痕。」 

伊格西指著脖子與肩膀的交界處道：「但不是妳看到的那個吻痕，而是在這裡，高兩三公分就會超出領子的位置。

我直直盯著這個吻痕，看到哈利開口問我在看什麼，我才指著這個部位開玩笑說：『嘿哈利，你這裡被我咬腫了，如果我當時往上挪個幾公分，等你銷假上班時，所有人都會知道我們今晚做了什麼，太可惜了。』而你知道哈利回我什麼嗎？」

「死小鬼，別得寸進尺了？」

「錯！哈利瞇起眼，瞧了我一會後把頭往左偏，抬起濕透的手撫摸自己的脖子輕聲說：『的確，不過你還有機會補救。』」

伊格西深吸一口氣，努力壓抑發燙的笑意道：「我當場愣住，接著撲過去在浴缸裡做了第四次。」

哈利的脖子與鎖骨之間散落著點點紅印，這些印記勾動伊格西的記憶，他看著自己製造的痕跡，回想著兩人在床上的交纏，感覺下身再度蠢蠢欲動。

不過也幾乎在同時，伊格西發現這些紅印子大多集中在脖子的中下段，換而言之，只要哈利穿上襯衫，白領子就會將一切遮得一乾二淨。

「在看什麼？」哈利忽然開口，張開眼斜斜看著伊格西。

「我在看……」

伊格西的話聲拉長，他本想單純回答『你脖子上的吻痕』，不過挑釁的念頭驟然跳進他的心中，抬起手指著自己的脖子笑道：「嘿哈利，你這裡被我咬腫了，如果我當時往上挪個幾公分，等你銷假上班時，所有人都會知道我們今晚做了什麼，太可惜了。」

哈利愣住兩三秒，他的雙眼微微睜大，收回後仰的頭凝視年輕的戀人，目光有詫異和幾分訓斥。

伊格西笑容燦爛的回望，他期待哈利的反應，也在心中思考著自己該如何反制。如果哈利責罵自己得寸進尺，他就要更厚臉皮的索討；假如對方認為自己在開玩笑，那麼他就要馬上撲過去付諸實行；假設哈利……

「的確……」

哈利的低語打斷了伊格西的思考，他緩緩瞇起咖啡綠的眼睛，將頭微微往左側偏，從水裡伸出手撫上伊格西所指的部位，輕輕按著吻痕輕語：「不過你還有機會補救。」

伊格西腦中的思緒瞬間清空，而當他的腦袋恢復運作時，身體已經移動到浴缸的另一頭，將哈利壓在缸壁與自己之間猛吻。

Graves训斥的话还未出口，就被男孩的侵入顶成了一声呻吟，“你——嗯…你敢！”他高潮后尤为敏感的后穴再一次被填满，与自己高高在上掌控节奏的性爱不同，Credence抓住了他的脚踝让他两腿分开到最大的角度，莽撞地在他体内冲撞，攻势之猛让Graves感觉不能呼吸，突然，阴茎顶到了Graves体内的某个位置，毁天灭地的快感瞬间让男人的大脑一片空白，他拼命挣扎想要摆脱，可Credence牢牢固定着他，也不知道男孩怎么会有这么大的力气，Graves像一条脱水的鱼躺在地上大口喘着气，Credence如同发现新大陆一样狂喜，开始有规律地用阴茎对那一点疯狂进攻，同时剥开了男人的风衣，马甲的扣子也崩到地上，他像拆礼物一样一层层撕开Graves的衣服，尽管他在过去的年岁里从未得到过一件礼物。终于，男人肌肉匀称的身体完全暴露在了冰冷的空气中，Credence迫不及待地用嘴唇朝圣般描摹男人身体的线条，用舌尖爱抚吮吸早就挺立起来的乳头，身上的敏感点同时被刺激，Graves已经放弃了抵抗，彻底向男孩打开了自己。

阴暗寂静的小巷中传来交合与男人呻吟的声音，“啊…别碰那儿了，放了我——Credence！”Graves无力地软倒在地上，两腿交叠在胸前，小腿随着男孩的动作而前后摇晃，男孩置之不理，一边用下身碾磨顶弄男人的敏感处，一边吮吸男人的胸前，在他的身上留下片片红痕。Graves身上已经一片狼藉，哪还能看出他曾经风度翩翩的优雅样子？

突然，Credence停下了动作，Graves有了一丝喘息的缝隙正要庆幸，突然，男孩的性器大力插入正撞在那要命的一点，就着插入的姿势把Graves整个人翻转了过去！在强烈的刺激下，Graves眼前一黑射了出来，居然只靠后面被侵犯就达到了高潮，他的后穴因高潮而收缩，可credence丝毫没有停下的意思，只犹豫了一秒就再度大力干起了男人的后穴，Graves此时脸贴在地上，根本看不见Credence在自己身后做什么，只能感觉到男孩牢牢扣着自己的臀部，阴茎的每一次闯入都能准确顶到让他混身发酸的那点，Graves绝望地发现自己又硬了，但更可怕的是后面的感觉，好像穴道已经习惯了被这样暴力对待，开始自觉地取悦闯入者。

Credence低头痴痴地看着两人结合的地方，Graves的小穴已经变得艳红软媚，从里面汩汩流出精液和淫液的混合物，穴口急不可待地一张一合期待性器的闯入，他已经被完全肏开了，和Credence梦里的一样——像荡妇一样趴在地上，颤抖着迎接他的狂风骤雨，只是还差一样东西，还差什么呢...还差什么呢？

就在此时，Graves艰难地回眸瞥了Credence一眼，Credence的动作一滞，紧紧抓住男人的腰，在几次疯狂的抽送后把精液再一次射进了Graves体内，Graves的敏感点被滚烫的精液浇灌，刺激得他和男孩一起到达了高潮。

盖勒特掐着阿不思的胯骨，另一只手用力扯开了他西装马甲和衬衫的扣子，骨节分明的手伸进衬衫毫不留情揉搓着因为不自然姿势和紧绷衬衫而鼓胀起来的胸部，两指间夹着肿胀的乳头一下一下的拉扯着，阿不思压抑着发出一声喘息。

“邓布利多教授，我不介意让整个霍格沃茨看到你被我操，到时候你怎么用你的伶牙俐齿去解释，毕竟你亲爱的学生们会用目光一件一件的将你扒光，无论你讲的是什么，他们想着的只会是你被我操到发哑的呻吟。”  
盖勒特顺着紧收的腰线往下，揉着他饱满挺翘的臀部，而西裤紧绷着，盖勒特的手无法卡进臀缝，这让盖勒特有些恼火，他伸出食指和中指向前来回磨蹭着阿不思的会阴处。  
“嗯……”阿不思发出一声难耐的呻吟，他的双腿开始发颤，更糟糕的是他已经感觉到前面已经开始饱胀起来，被紧紧包裹在西裤中，从顶端流出的体液打湿了棉质的内裤。

阿不思的双手撑在床垫上，但显然他已经力不从心。他的双手，乃至整个胳膊，都在不停的打颤。盖勒特显然发现了这一点，但他没有丝毫想要帮忙的意思，相反的，他的双手更紧的勒住阿不思的腰身，让自己埋在他身体里的那一部分能够更加深入。刚刚高潮过的阿不思没法抵挡这更进一步的攻击，他放弃了支撑，将身体放松下来，把头埋进盖勒特的颈侧。

湿热的呼吸从阿不思的鼻腔和嘴唇里呼出，打在盖勒特的脖颈和耳朵上，使他逼近临界。但盖勒特从不会这么轻易的投降，他的双手沿着腰线向下，抓住了阿不思肉感丰盈的臀部，在几次疯狂而极尽凶狠的插入之后，他射在了阿不思的身体里。

“他们说你是格林德沃的秘密情人，邓布利多教授。”魔法部长不善而阴恻的声音回荡在耳边，像一条吐着信子的毒蛇，“你长了一个绝佳的好屁股，不知道晚上格林德沃会怎么使用。”

正对着床头的门打开了，阿不思看到绿色的裙摆摇曳着，文达·罗塞尔拿着一叠羊皮纸出现在门外。阿不思突然发出一声极为妩媚的喘息，“盖勒特，太大了……”他望着门外的女人，身子前倾，将身下的性器吃的更深，紧紧拥着盖勒特。

该死的阿不思·邓布利多，盖勒特想。他死死掐着阿不思的腰，将他推倒在床上，重重碾过生殖腔入口，不顾它还未完全打开就狠狠撞上去。

“啊！——太深了~”

阿不思因为突然起来的疼痛喊了出来，还带上了柔媚的哭腔。他带着泪眼朝门外望去，女人面无表情的看着他，并关上了门。

"德高望重的邓不利多教授真正想要的，是被世人恐惧的黑魔王在格兰芬多的塔楼上，一直操到高潮。"格林德沃轻描淡写地吐露着邓不利多苦苦保守的秘密。

格林德沃动了，动得迅猛，擦过红肿的穴口，径直深入，顶得邓不利多腹部微微隆起。邓不利多紧闭双眼，压抑喉头痉挛的肌肉，石板上扭动的臀部抵出泛红的印迹。  
眼瞅着麦格朝这边看来，邓不利多欲捂嘴的手却被格林德沃牢牢桎梏。邓不利多往前绝望一扑，牙齿叼住格林德沃大衣衣领，呜咽声顿时微不可闻。  
唾液打湿了毛料大衣，邓不利多紧咬的牙关在厚实的料子上留下一排牙印。

亚瑟可以品尝到自己口中略带腥咸的气味儿，当然这并不是因为他在海中，而是因为他正含着自己弟弟粗长勃起的阴茎。长发的男人几乎算得上是半裸的跪伏在亚特兰蒂斯的现任国王腿间，上身穿着属于陆人的宽松衣袍。那根阴茎圆润厚重的顶端挤压着亚瑟的喉咙，让他本能地感到窒息和想要呕吐。亚瑟并不擅长这个，他是个长期漂流在海洋中的男人，他同陆地上的女性做爱的次数都屈指可数，更别提帮同性深喉。长发的男人稍稍动了动自己埋在对方腿间的头颅，想要让那根阴茎从自己口中退出一些。可是不行，亚瑟并没有做到，因为奥姆扯着他的长发，用力摁压着他的后脑，强迫他更深更深地把那根阴茎含在口中，肆无忌惮地操着他的喉咙。

亚瑟感觉到窒息，恍惚间仿佛有种海水随之呛入他肺部的错觉。他极其勉强的动着舌头，努力用自己柔软的舌面去讨好那个埋在他喉咙处的龟头。亚瑟仍然记得他来到此地前其他陆人同他讲的话，他们渴望和平，希望能通过海洋和陆地共融的方式来暂时停止这场战争。

是的，暂时终止，所有人都知道这场战争是不可能轻而易举地结束的，在海洋和陆地之间找到一个平衡点之前，分别居住在这两片土地上的人民永远都不可能达成共识。而将亚瑟·库里作为“桥梁”交给七海之王也不过是缓兵之计，拥有着一半陆人血统一半海洋血统的男人是这两个世界相连的爱情结晶。他曾经因为在俄罗斯救助了诸多落难的船员，而备受爱戴，而现在看来这两个世界似乎都在排斥他。陆人不信任亚瑟属于海洋的那部分血统，海洋的子民则憎恶他源于陆人的肮脏血统。

但是在维科的帮助下，再加上随着战争的白热化，此刻两方均伤亡惨重，现任的七海霸主、亚特兰蒂斯的奥姆王，总算是勉强答应下了这样和解的要求。亚瑟之前生活在陆地上，人们没有第二性别之分，而教导他的维科又是个完全的Beta。这让亚瑟几乎不会接触到源于信息素的骚扰，以至于到他回归亚特兰蒂斯之前为止，他都并没有觉醒第二性别。而再次回到海中，亚瑟属于亚特兰蒂斯的那部分血液似乎又再次沸腾起来，让他迅速地进入了分化的阶段。而海底居民显然不会让一个可能会威胁到海洋安全的战俘分化成一位Alpha，他们用了些无伤大雅的“小手段”，帮助亚瑟完成了分化。

亚瑟艰难的含着自己口中的阴茎，抬眼看着同自己流淌着同样血脉的弟弟，漂亮的金色双眸因为窒息和呕吐欲而本能地呛咳出了些许泪水。在海中的眼泪难以辨别，它们总是很快便随着水流被冲刷干净，奥姆只能通过周围飘浮着的那些细小气泡，来判断亚瑟的极限。他在每次亚瑟快要无法呼吸的时候，才施舍般的将自己的阴茎从对方的口中抽出些许，随即再度顶入对方柔软的口腔深处，肆意地蹂躏操弄对方的喉咙。

亚瑟不会反抗，奥姆很清楚这点，因为他知道亚瑟必定在想同他相似的事情，又或者被那些手段肮脏的陆人早就对亚瑟提出了诸如此类的建议。他们忌讳亚瑟属于亚特兰蒂斯人民的那一半高贵的血统，害怕亚瑟会有一天背叛他们。如今的和平条约不光是为了要亚瑟束缚、监视奥姆，无形之间也束缚住了亚瑟。他们希望混血的年轻人可以在必要的时候为七海之王孕育子嗣，表面上说着想要尽可能长久的维持这份虚伪的「和平」，实际上也不过是下一次开战前的缓兵之计罢了。

而奥姆也正是这么想的，他会想办法标记自己哥哥，让亚瑟为他孕育子嗣，让这个强大的男人沦为他床上的婊子，受欲望所困。而他们的孩子——奥姆不会留着那些混血杂种的，就算他们仅仅有四分之一的陆人血统也不行，他会把那些杂种通通流放到海底深沟去，让他们被那些壕沟中的低等怪物啃得连骨头都不剩。而七海之王会和他真正的王妃——泽贝尔的湄拉公主，拥有其他的继承人，高贵的、纯血的，完全属于海洋的孩子。

每当奥姆这么想着，他心中便划过一丝施虐的快意，他的哥哥是他母亲被流放处死的根源，他永远都不能原谅这个曾经素未谋面、却残忍地夺走了自己母亲的男人。奥姆再次用力地扯住亚瑟柔软的卷发，狠狠将对方的头颅向自己的胯下摁压下去。亚瑟小心翼翼地收着牙齿，毫无防备地接纳了他。对方柔软的口腔顺从地包裹着奥姆巨大的阴茎，因为本能的吞咽反应，而贴着他的龟头而收缩着裹紧的喉管给了他极大的愉悦感。

虽然奥姆很想要看看自己哥哥那张漂亮的脸蛋儿，被射满了精液的样子，但是这种事情在海中可没法直接做到，所以奥姆选择了直接射在自己哥哥的嘴里。从阴茎顶端喷涌而出的精液几乎是毫无阻碍地便涌进了亚瑟的喉咙，为了不被那些液体呛到，亚瑟不得不有些艰难地动着喉咙，努力将那些精液吞入自己口中，诸多略带腥味儿的液体顺着亚瑟的喉管直接呛到了他的胃里。在维持这个姿势把精液数尽脱下之后，长发的男人有些痛苦的把自己弟弟尚还半硬的阴茎从自己口中吐了出来，低头有些痛苦地呛咳了起来。

虽然此刻奥姆很想拽着自己哥哥的头发，让他的脸再度贴近自己的阴茎，强行把自己塞回那个高热濡湿的口腔中。但是他没有，他忍住了，他用力扯着亚瑟的长发，那个代表着陆地与海洋混血的长发，由深棕慢慢褪变成同母亲一样的浅金色的长发。那个肮脏的、丑陋的、却又柔软漂亮到惹得人心烦意乱的长发。奥姆地用力扯住了它们，强迫自己的哥哥抬头同自己对视，他看着亚瑟浅金色的双眸，不知为何在恍惚间便想到了陆地上的光和蜜。

“你大可放开我，接受我的挑战，同我战斗。”

亚瑟努力压抑着喘息，活像个Alpha一般这么挑衅到。但是亚瑟如此认真的请求，却惹得七海之王像是听到什么天大的笑话似的，唇角间轻蔑而又嘲弄的笑意不由自主地更浓了几分。

“亚特兰蒂斯人并非蛮族，我不同Omega战斗。”

奥姆理所当然地这么说着，却被亚瑟起身跨坐到腰间，直直地压在了床上。七海之王饶有兴致地看着骑在自己身上的这只野狗，看着亚瑟上身穿着的背心松松垮垮地随着水流缓慢飘浮。几乎是失去了衣服所有遮盖作用一般，同自己哥哥的动作而不断暴露出那个柔软鼓胀的诱人胸部来。

“你明知道我和那些柔弱的Omega不同！”

亚瑟微微喘息着，有些恼怒地用力攥紧了奥姆做工精致的衣领。他们两个人都很清楚亚瑟现在在撒谎，或许这个混血种的确是比其他Omega在体格上强壮了那么一些，但是亚瑟才刚刚分化身体却要比其他分化许久的Omega对于信息素要敏感上许多。就好像现在，亚瑟越是贴近奥姆，越是被自己的弟弟强迫着吞咽下精液，他的身体便无法控制的越兴奋，后穴便不可抑制地更柔软濡湿。

亚瑟可以清晰地感觉但源于奥姆的信息素，尽管在理论上，维科已经告知了亚瑟他们在交合的时候究竟会发生什么。可是从心理和生理上，从未体验过这种感觉的亚瑟，仍然对这样陌生的、无法控制的本能欲望而感到恐惧。他可以感受到奥姆原本清冽冰冷的信息素随着他们之间距离的不断贴近，而突兀地变得暴戾而又富有侵略性了起来。奥姆的气味儿就像是一根巨大的冰柱，残忍地剖开了亚瑟的身体，把他体内敏感脆弱的地方不由分说地搅动得湿热柔软一塌糊涂。

而奥姆很显然也清楚自己对于亚瑟的影响，年轻的七海之王几乎是毫不犹豫地便扯掉了亚瑟的裤子，用力揉捏着自己哥哥肉感十足的臀部，顺势自己把微凉的指尖抵入了亚瑟早已经湿软着，微微收缩着开阖的后穴内。此刻那里的软肉因为欲望而极其熨帖地、感激而又迫切地包裹住了奥姆的两根手指，无比渴望的缠绕在那两根修长而又骨节整齐的指尖，像是为了诉说有多欢迎对方快点操进自己体内似的，淫荡却又无法控制地、一波一波地本能收缩着，来回甜蜜地裹紧。

为此年轻的七海治王像是体会到了什么乐趣一般，更加得寸进尺地将指尖向自己哥哥体内的敏感处摁压了过去。奥姆在那个热情地收缩着的、湿热柔软的小洞内来回浅浅地戳刺摁压着，用手指来回操弄着自己哥哥湿的淌水儿的后穴。他时不时地分开自己的手指，任由亚瑟体内所涌出的那些甜蜜的爱液顺着他的两指缓缓流出，带出些许情色而又黏稠水声。奥姆享受着他哥哥被欲望所困，被情欲所折磨的样子，乐此不疲地玩弄着亚瑟早已经变得湿热柔软的穴。他很清楚自己的Omega现在已经快要忍耐不住了，这不光是因为亚瑟紧绷的身体，又或者高昂着头微微颤抖、不断吐露着前液的阴茎，也是因为海水中亚瑟越来越甜蜜浓稠的信息素。

那是海洋中没有的味道，像是太阳又像是蜂蜜，金灿灿又暖乎乎的，像是正午刺破海面的阳光一般，温暖明亮的，在海水中随着水流缓缓流动。奥姆听母亲讲述过阳光，讲述过枫糖，讲述过自己的哥哥和陆地上的事情。可是他从没想到自己有一天能真正见到他们，就好像他从来都没想过自己有一天会失去母亲似的，奥姆也认为自己永远都不可能和这些东西产生交集。毕竟他从小便是生在阳光鲜少触及的海底，在父亲严厉的教导下不断学习如何成为明君，如何保护亚特兰蒂斯的子民的。

“你有何不同？”

奥姆故作轻蔑地询问着，转而将骑在自己身上的兄长反手压在了身下。他顺势分开了亚瑟因为欲望和羞耻而微微向内并拢的双腿，迫使对方将自己的私处展露在自己眼前。看着亚瑟健康的小麦色皮肤因此而无法控制地染上了些许浅红，奥姆不由得感到自己心中某种源于Alpha本能的、不可名状的征服欲在无意间被极大的满足了。

年轻的七海之王饶有兴致地逗弄着自己的Omega，随之将自己微凉的手指，埋入对方早已经湿的一塌糊涂的臀缝间。他的指尖在那个柔软而又诱人地、微微开阖着的穴口处来回滑动摩擦，却故意迟迟都不抵入。为此亚瑟有些控制不住地发出了几声模糊的呻吟，柔软的小穴经过了手指的扩张和操弄，此刻有些食髓知味地、淫荡而又渴望地收缩着。原本早就已经为交合所准备好的身体，现在更是被拨撩的空虚到有些无法忍耐。

亚瑟不得不承认，他的确很希望自己的弟弟现在可以大发慈悲地满足自己，用他巨大的阴茎将自己的身体完全打开，再用那个不知道什么的所谓的结将他狠狠地结在这里，把他的肚子里射满精液。这样近乎于本能的、陌生而又可怕欲望，让亚瑟莫名地感到了些许恐惧。从生理上来说他的确渴望被满足，他的后穴柔软灼热，湿的几乎在淌水儿，迫切地等待着他的Alpha进入。但是从心理上来说，他不想屈服于这样的欲望，而很显然，不管亚瑟怎么做，他的弟弟似乎都不打算帮助他。

年轻的亚特兰蒂斯之王有些粗暴的揉捏着自家兄肉感十足的臀部，用力紧握住那团手感极佳的软肉。他注意到亚瑟私处的皮肤，那里因为长期包裹在衣装之下而显露出了一种，不同于身体其他各处的白皙，似乎是在故意惹人在上面留下些什么痕迹似的。奥姆饶有兴致地挤压着自己手中的这两团软肉，随之将自己厚重的阴茎头部抵到了对方那个柔软的，不断微微开阖的小穴处。为此亚瑟有些紧张地本能地绷紧了身体，更多甜蜜的爱液随之从他濡湿的穴内被挤了出来。

亚瑟无法控制地喘息着，他可以感觉到自己弟弟巨大的阴茎毫无停顿地、直直地用力撞入了他的体内。而他早已经准备好的小穴几乎是没什么阻碍地便将那根大家伙吃了进去，并且饥渴地、仿佛多么离不开这根大家伙似的、欣喜若狂地收缩吮吸着，任由那个圆润厚重的头部狠狠地楔在他刚刚成型的、柔软狭窄的体腔口上。为此亚瑟几乎在一瞬间便激烈地射精了，不光是他的体腔内随之涌出了更多爱液，并且浓稠的精液也随着微微颤抖的阴茎被激烈地射了出来。当然这些浑浊而又令人羞耻的白液并没有在海中停留多久，而是很快化作一抹浅淡的白浊融在了海水之中。这是某种陌生的、区别于男性射精的完全不同的快感，生理性质的泪水无法控制地从亚瑟的眼眶中溢了出来，他颤抖着，腿根乃至脚趾都因为这样的高潮而舒服的酥麻发软。长发的男人像是有些无法反应过来似的绷紧了身体，后穴一波一波地收缩着，难以控制地被卷入了某种高潮的愉悦之中。

奥姆并没有因为自己哥哥突兀的高潮，而好心地停下自己当前操弄的动作。年轻的王像是不满于自己的Omega先于自己高潮一般，惩罚似的更加用力分开了亚瑟的双腿，以一个更容易被侵犯的姿势冲撞着自己哥哥湿软灼热的后穴。更多密集而又沉重的抽插一下下地顶撞在亚瑟敏感的体腔口上，狠狠地向亚瑟的身体内部碾磨着顶撞过去。让尚还沉浸在高潮之中的Omega有些无法控制的微微抽搐着身子，本能的从自己的体腔深处溢出了更多甜腻的汁液。温热甜腻的液体湿淋淋地喷洒在他的甬道内，把他本就湿热的小穴变得更加柔软滑腻、便于进出。诸多爱液随着后穴内不断抽插的动作而被带出了些许，黏糊糊地蹭在那个被阴茎完全撑开的、冲撞操弄的有些泛红穴口周围。

奥姆撩开自己哥哥上身穿着的粗糙丑陋的背心，随着自己一下下更加深入的顶撞，毫不留情地用力揉捏拉扯着亚瑟柔软鼓胀的胸部，用指尖来回碾磨着自己哥哥胸口那两个充血硬挺、备受冷落的小东西。他就像是一位真正温柔地情人一般，俯身亲吻着亚瑟柔软的唇，纠缠着对方那个惊慌失措的舌，轻轻舔过对方的下唇。而他的下身却是毫不留情地、甚至更加凶狠用力地楔入了自己哥哥的体内。奥姆可以感觉到，亚瑟原本紧紧闭合的体腔口此刻也因为他密集且凶狠的顶撞而碾磨，而乖巧地松动了些许，顺从地为他张开了一条狭窄的缝隙。

巨大的结随着奥姆一下下地律动而挤了进来，亚瑟可以感觉到自己后穴被那个充血鼓胀、巨大到几乎是可怕的结狠狠撑开了。意料之中的酸痛带着某种被完全操开的羞耻侵袭了亚瑟的身体，他有些抗拒却也有些脱力的握着自己弟弟的肩膀，微微颤抖着挺着身体，伴随着再一次的射精，用自己柔软的体腔接纳了源于自己弟弟的众多精液。

这个过程持续了有那么一会，亚瑟可以明显感觉到自己体内被精液所充满，以及后穴被狠狠结住的那种酸痛而又鼓胀的感觉。奥姆随着高潮而用力咬住了自己哥哥脖颈处那个可以留下标记的位置，他几乎是毫不犹豫地标记了亚瑟，尽管他们留着相同的血液，是同母异父的兄弟，亚特兰蒂斯的王还是有些抗拒不了本能地、毫不犹豫地标记了自己血缘上的哥哥。

“维科常说你才是七海霸主，而现在你只不过是个没用的Omega罢了。”

奥姆心满意足地感受着亚瑟温暖而又香甜的气味儿因为他们之间更深地链接，而随之染上了一层他的清凉冰冷，几乎称得上是温柔地这么说道。他满意地用舌尖舔舐过亚瑟后颈那个刚刚成型的标记，缓慢地将自己的阴茎从那个柔软高热、被完全操透了的小洞中抽了出来。没有了那个巨大鼓胀的结的阻挡，亚瑟体腔内吃不下的精液，随之缓缓从他那个微张的小洞中流了出来，浓稠且不受控制地淌到了海水中。

“战争并非明智之举，但陆人让我们走投无路。”想到自己死去的子民，七海之王停顿了一下，随后又难得耐心地继续解释道。

“他们的欲望永无止境，除非你能找到我们之间的平衡点，否则这场战争永远都不会结束。他们忌讳我们强大的力量，忌讳海洋的血统，而你也不过是这之中被陆人抛弃的可悲的牺牲品罢了。”

“如果你放我找到三叉戟，我会结束这场战争。”

亚瑟抗拒着自己渴望被Alpha所安抚的、属于Omega本能，有些艰难的咬紧牙根这么说道。而奥姆看着自己哥哥微微闪动着的浅金色瞳孔，不知为何感到莫名的心中一动。

“如果你能做到。”

他这么许诺着。

“你说她会发现吗，如果她发现了我们的关系，她会怎么样？她会对我们失望吗？她应该想象不到，自己引以为傲的大儿子在她家用餐的时候，其实屁股里正夹着自己弟弟的精液和一根巨大的电动按摩棒，后面湿的一塌糊涂，满脑子想着请求自己的弟弟放过自己、满足自己吧。”

Eggsy觉得很热，不是普通的热，是来自他自身的潮热，周围的景物因为他散发出的热力逐渐模糊，他忘记了自己是正在执行任务还是什么的，他觉得自己的意识正在抽离，又或者说正在进入另一种更实在的形态，这个过程很奇妙但并不怎么好——他在睡梦中被弄醒。  
所以当Eggsy半睁眼，看着还未完全亮起来的洁白的天花板并且才意识到自己身处何地时，两腿间一种更熟悉更鲜明的甜蜜刺激使他几乎吓得要弹起身来，从落地窗打进来的早晨的光线足够让他认出来的那个男人弯着腰伏在他下身的位置，刚刚想要支起身的他却在对方突如其来的一下吸吮反射性地挺了挺腰——他完全睁大了眼，然后看到自己的双手被一根领带吊在了床头。  
“What the fuck！”Eggsy象征性的挣扎了一下，盯着窝在他两腿间的那个家伙——对方不紧不慢地抬起头来，几根凌乱的棕发垂到他的前额，还与自己高昂的老二连结着银丝的嘴唇润泽得泛着一层蜜色的光芒——清醒过来并没有使Eggsy的情况变得更好。  
那个一只手还抓着他的老二的根部的始作俑者给了他一个恶意的微笑。  
“Morning，Eggsy，昨晚休息得好吗？”  
嘴中喷出的气息掠过男青年正朝气勃勃的阳物，引起一阵轻微的颤栗。Eggsy注意到自己下身的短裤还穿着，只是其中一边不止被捋到大腿根部，宽松的裤口被扯开到让跨间的性器完全暴露的程度，这看起来非常的下流。  
“还不错。”Eggsy做了个Nice的表情，回答道。  
“看得出来。”Harry别有深意地瞄了眼前面精神奕奕的物体，“昨晚我洗澡出来的时候你已经睡了。”  
这周Eggsy确实是累坏了，不停颠倒的时差，任务的突发意外，对谁也说不出的压力，在昨天的滑水活动后，他几乎是动也不想动，因此当清洁完毕的Harry从卫生间出来时，他已经倒在床上睡得死沉，如果Harry决定要对他昨晚失礼的行为表达一下不满，Eggsy只能，且只会选择接受。  
“So，现在任凭你处置？”Eggsy再次抬眼看了一下捆绑着的双手，他从来不知道Harry会有这样的嗜好，这样挺好的——到目前为止还是，他甚至期待着接下来，这个火辣得要命的男人对自己或者自己的老二所能实施的任何举动，并且将这个想法露骨地表现出来——他轻微地挪动胯部，让自己的性器触碰磨擦对方的下颌，对方没有躲开，任凭湿润的性器将上面混合了二人气味的体液蹭到脸上。  
“好提议。”  
Harry挑了挑眉，脸上的微笑流露出一点儿的狡猾和得逞——他一直习惯扮演着诱导者的角色，他不会强硬地否定任何选择，却只为其中一项给予明显的优厚待遇，在他最乐见其成的那一项。撇开技巧不谈，他有足够的本钱这么干，高挑的身材配上穿得端正整齐的西装，一丝不苟的侧梳发型，一套严谨的处世价值观，使他浑身上下都透着禁欲诱惑的味道，那双深邃的琥珀色眼睛那样勾引，能弯出任何可以想象到的优美线条的两片薄唇总让人产生想要蹂躏的欲望，而当他笑起来，脸额会浮起一对挠人心痒的小酒窝，利落与柔软、凌厉与甜美就这样矛盾地同时存在于他身上，让他那样该死的迷人。Harry Hart就像一块包装得体的巧克力，还是烈性酒心的那种。  
“接下来？”他有点不确定地问。  
“我需要一些服务，Eggsy。”  
Harry缓慢地说着，修长白皙的手放开了那具挺立的阳物，那个充了血的器官立刻弹落到男青年的小肚皮上，带着十足的份量，沉甸甸的。Eggsy微微往上挪动了一下身体，让背部靠到枕头上，这让他更清楚地看到男人的动作。跪在他腿间居高临下的男人，在他面前将身上白色衬衣的扣子一个一个地解开——是的Harry是穿着衬衣睡觉的，当衬衣成功进入敞开状态时，那条三角裤也被扔出了床外，露出锻炼得紧致的线条和半举的性器，一点也没有矫揉造作。  
“我很乐意为你这么干，Harry，”Eggsy注视着跨在自己身上用膝盖移动着靠过来的人和他两腿间晃动着的东西，他很没志气地吞了一下口水，“但是我还想抚摸你的腰、你的屁股和腿。”当然，他更想掰开他的腿扶着他的腰把自己的老二塞进他的身体狠狠地操他，就在这个外面充满童话气息的迪士尼酒店的房间。  
“不，Eggsy，”Harry认真且不容拒绝地摇了摇头，“你只被允许用嘴。”  
那真是有点可惜，Eggsy一边在心里叹着一边看着Harry扶着性器递到嘴边，他配合地张开嘴。  
先是含入了圆润的前端，他顺着形状描画那里，逗弄般舔着中间的缝隙，他听到对方因为这个抽了口气，嘴唇接触到的茎身也随之变得硬了一些，他更卖力地吐出一点又再次含得更深，直到性器顶端抵到他的上腭末端处，对方挺起腰背发出了一声舒服的呻吟，Eggsy很满意自己的表现，他相信对方也是，他艰难但尽可能地前后挪动舌头，勾勒着茎身的形状，以及感受到每次有什么在里面涌动嘴中的物体都会相应增加一些硬度，他想他非常迫切地需要解放双手，那会让他更方便的取悦对方。  
Harry仿佛看穿他的想法般提前扼杀了他的计划，他双手紧紧按住Eggsy被吊在床头的双臂作为支力点缓缓地前后摆动腰部，把自己往对方嘴里小幅度的抽送，他试探到一个不会使Eggsy感到不适而自己可以十分舒服的深度后，加快了进出的速度，男青年配合着他的动作吸吮吞咽，他的喘息变得越来越急促粗重，在几下快速的挺进之后，一阵绷紧聚拢到下腹，他蓦然惊觉地撤离男青年的口腔，一股白浊喷出，落到身下的胸膛上，部份渗到了白色背心里，他大口大口地喘着气，神色间仿佛有些惊愕和抱歉，他一向不赞同只有单方面享受或被服务的性爱态度，那是一种非常失礼的行为。  
在Eggsy前面，坐在他身上的男人由于刚才的动作而布上了一层薄汗的身体随着他短而急促的喘息上下起伏，脸额上的潮红还未来得及退却，额前有几束发丝被汗液粘在脸上，下身顶端还沾着点白浊的性器因快感的余韵上下微颤，男青年被这样的视觉冲击刺激得差点就要射精，终归他忍住了。  
“如果可以，我想要一个吻。”Eggsy动了动被吊着的双手。  
Harry顺从地伏下身与他接吻，唇舌交缠间混合着浓重的男性气味，他们贴得足够的近，呼出的气息扑打到对方的脸上，追逐着对方的唇，无厌足地互相轻啄磨擦，腻得像一对热恋中的情人甜蜜的晨间吻。  
然而其中一个却是被双手吊在床头，他挺立的分身在被扯得变形的裤叉中正无遮无掩地搁在那，另一个则光裸着下半身，双腿分开骑在前一个的腰上，身上前襟敞开的白衬衣背上湿了一大片，并不平整的粘在皮肤上，平滑紧致的背部轮廓若隐若现，而床边已经掉下了一半的薄被和凌乱的床单都使整个画面显得那样的暧昧和色情。  
这和他计划中的迪士尼之行似乎有点不一样，Eggsy想。正常来说，他们现在应该坐在美国大街或者童话镇的一角，点一杯伯爵奶茶或蓝山咖啡，吃着汉堡、热狗、薯条以及松饼之类的，以幽默又亲昵的语气商量着今天的路线，并不是像现在听着远处隐约传来的欢快的迪士尼音乐，被Harry绑着双手吊在床上为他口交，而他还似乎见鬼的……有点享受？  
他真的爱死了与Harry接吻的感觉，因此在对方主动结束刚才的吻时，他感到依依不舍，于是他挺了挺胯，高昂的性器擦过Harry股间的缝隙，窜起一阵轻微的酥痒。  
“接下来？”  
“你刚才的表现值得嘉许，Eggsy。”  
“那么，我是否可以提出一些要求？”  
“是的，Eggsy，你可以。”  
Harry伸出手打算解开床头的那根领带，事实上那个结绑得一点也不紧，任何一名体能正常的成年男子，只要稍微用力便可轻易挣脱出，可是Eggsy愿意配合他，为了抚平他对昨晚的不满，这很难得，这名青年或许真的有那么一点与别不同。  
“等一下——”Eggsy手臂往后缩了缩。  
“怎么了？”  
男青年再次下流地挺了挺胯，说：“你坐上来，自己动。”  
得寸进尺。Harry的脑中出现了这个词。  
“来吧，Harry，快点，它已经等了很久，来吧，宝贝，骑我。”  
不知死活。Harry的脑中换了一个词。  
他抿了抿唇，慢慢支起身，维持着跨坐的姿势居高临下的注视着青年，对方同样注视着自己，带着些桃色的期待，他伸手摸过放在床头柜的润滑液——这是为昨晚而准备的，和那些散在旁边的安全套一样。  
“转过身，让我看着。”Eggsy已经兴奋得想到什么就说什么。  
Harry觉得身体在对方露骨的字句以及赤裸裸的目光下产生出一股莫名的兴奋，刚发泄不久的半垂的分身忠实地跳动了一下，他知道对方一定也注意到了，男青年的眼神明显变得更加放肆。  
他故意的在原地转了个身，维持着以双膝跪在床上的姿势，挤出适量的润滑液到手上，身体前倾到以单手能支撑的角度，就在Eggsy目不转睛的注视下，半翘着臀部，手从上方探向自己的后穴。  
听到Eggsy深深地吸了口气，这大概超出年轻人的预期，从各个方面的。Harry如此想。  
指腹在皱折的洞口来回打了几个圈，润滑液刚刚足够渗到那些皱起的缝隙中，一只手指滑了进去，轻而易举的转动手指涂沫进液体，就像已经开拓过一样——  
哦该死的，他一定早有预谋，提前完成了清洁与基本的扩张——在一切开始之前——才会有这样的效果。Eggsy紧紧握住领带，是的他就快要弃械投降了。  
第二根手指很快也轻松地滑了进去，一点点地摸索着内壁，直到碰到某一个位置，Harry的呼吸频率蓦然一变，接着他有点困难但还是成功放进第三只手指并以微微曲卷的形状开始来回抽送，目不转睛地看着整个过程的Eggsy对那只手无端的嫉妒了起来。  
润滑液随着动作被塞进大部份又被挤出少许，沿着股间沾湿了囊袋与附近棕色的毛发，又贴着大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，最后渗到另一人的棉质内裤的两侧。Eggsy反射性地收紧大腿和臀部的肌肉，裸露在外的某个部位跟着跳动了一下，赤红的顶端，硬得青筋暴显的茎身，都在叫嚣着急需抚慰。  
“Harry，够了，我想要你——”  
男人停住了动作，回过头来，带着水气的眼睛直勾勾地看着男青年。  
Eggsy注意到了，这是一种无言的鼓励，从前的Harry Hart不止一次对他露出过这种眼神——喔，在床上时会有点儿区别，他舔了舔唇，说，“我想要干你。”  
“在床上，诚实的美德倒是被你发挥得淋漓尽致。”Harry玩味地说着，他抽出手指转过身伸手向床头摸过一个安全套。  
Eggsy微挺起腰，迫不及待地让这些步骤更快速的准备就绪，Harry的手指属于修长型，关节没有突出多少棱角，看起来充满艺术感，而它们正要给自己的老二戴上安全套。Harry用食指和拇指夹着安全套的边沿，对准粗大的性器顶端，再以指腹前后对称地捋到根部，Eggsy觉得他的心脏又受到一波冲击，他甚至脑袋过载到口不择言。  
“噢老天，我想听你被我操得大声呻吟，做梦我都想着把你操到只能抓紧床单哭泣叫喊，我想操到你只记得我的名字，而完全记不起自己的——”  
男人的瞳孔骤然放大又缩小，表情由震惊转而兴奋，他忍不住骂了一句“Fuck you！”便一手撑在他有着结实肌肉的腰部，一手扶正他胯间一直备受冷落的沉甸甸的大家伙，对准自己开拓过的穴口缓缓沉下身体，就着体重和润滑的辅助，将勃硬的性器一点一点的吞入，直到完全坐下，他长吁了口气，双手撑在身下人的腰上，轻微调整出让自己更舒服的姿势——省力而又容易获得快感的姿势，就着这会儿空档，Eggsy低头看到他们的交接处已经被Harry同样精神奕奕的分身和一直没有脱掉的棉裤几乎完全挡住，只能隐隐看到缝隙下被挤压而出的一些曲卷得杂乱的毛发，还有洞口附近的润滑液，全沾到他的内裤上——  
哦哦他大概得重新买一条内裤了，考虑到这里是迪士尼，他可能只能买到一条烫着米奇老鼠或者唐老鸭头像的内裤，不过他现在没空想那个，他的老二被紧紧咬着，内壁的柔软和压迫让他爽得浑身一阵颤栗。  
Harry开始小幅度地上下摆动身体，就着缓慢的动作深深的一呼一吸，适应的过程一点也不长，他每升起坐下一次都会比上一次更畅顺，更大幅度，深深的吞入再慢慢吐出，呼吸随越发流畅的动作开始变得时而短促时而冗长，挂在他身上的白衬衣敞开着，两边的衣摆因起落一飘飘的，他弓起背不断地使体内粗硬的性器顶端磨过自己的敏感处，微启的嘴唇间或泻出夹在粗重的喘息下的低吟。  
Eggsy的呼吸同样粗重不已，他绷紧了肌肉配合着对方的动作微微挺胯，他没有打算改变现状——哦不，他有打算过，但是现在的感觉太美妙，不论是视觉上还是来自他的老二。包裹着他的后穴又湿又热，仿佛像活物般就着他的粗度与硬度调整到最完美的状态来接纳他，贴合得像Kingsman专门订制的西装——  
不行不行，他必须说服自己这两者差很远，否则他将如何面对每次召开圆桌会议的其他骑士们？  
他甩开那些糟糕的想法专注于他们结合着的地方，那里有更多的粘液被挤出，他的内裤已经被弄湿了一大片，有一大部份来自汗液，从落地窗吹进来的微风完全无法吹散床上的热浪，不停动作的Harry几乎全身都覆了一层汗水，偶尔会有汗滴沿着腰部和大腿的侧面滑下，带出一道闪着微光的水痕，再渗落床单，那根形状漂亮的性器早就高昂地挺立着，尖端微微斜指向小腹，偶尔会渗出透明的液体挂在性器的茎身，这一切足够使Eggsy变得更硬，潜藏在下腹的热流凝聚的感觉也越发明显。  
Eggsy再一次想要挣开手上的领带，那是多么轻而易举的事，只需要打个响指的瞬间就可以完成，而Harry的动作再次及时阻止了他。  
按在他小腹上的手忽然撤了开去，迅速地解开了衬衣的袖扣将沾满汗水的衬衣剥下甩到一边，又猛地扯紧了他的背心，他以为对方要把他的背心也脱了，然而对方只腾出另一只手来握住自己的性器，在对上他有点疑惑的目光时男人勾了勾嘴角，接着稍微退出一点又大力坐下，Eggsy猛然一窒，一股快感直窜上脑门。  
哦，上帝！  
“忍着点，年轻人。”低哑的嗓音，带着一丝笑意和更多诱惑人的味道。

腰部起落的动作蓦然加快，同时以来回撸动着勃硬的性器，喘息夹着一些呻吟在床上回荡，他脸色潮红，眼角鼻翼唇角上的线条与阴影变得深刻明显，平时一丝不苟的发型这时早就凌乱不已，宛如琥珀的眼睛变得深邃沉逸，直视内里有着动人心魄的光芒，这个男人既优雅迷人又性感放荡。  
远远超过Eggsy所能想象的，从前的导师以完全敞开的姿态大大方方地在享受性爱，他所能做的只是配合地一再挺腰，不不，对方也在努力地讨好他，前端磨擦越来越甜腻，耳际那些粗重的喘息分不清是来自Harry还是他自己，又或者两者已经混合交缠到一起，结合的动作越来越快毫无规律，找不到任何节奏，聚在小腹的热流蓄势待发，他再也忍无可忍，大力挺腰就着最深入的姿态释放出来，几乎在同时上方的身体一阵收紧的颤栗，被握住的性器喷出一股白浊，紧接着又套弄几下挤出几滴，全部落到被扯得变形的棉质背心上。  
Harry将额头抵在同样起伏不已的胸膛上快速喘息，过得半晌呼吸才缓了下来，他重新抬起身体让对方的性器滑出体外，Eggsy凑上前吻住他因情事变得鲜红润泽的唇，Harry的睫毛轻颤了一下，顺从地配合这个吻，对肆意入侵的舌头甚至有点纵容，他缓慢地递出右手，二次释放后的疲软使他有点艰难地摸索着想要解开床头的领带，却在下一刻被抓紧了手腕——或者说被承接着，噢，对方终于自行挣脱了，并且选择了一个很不错的时机，可惜他的嘴巴正忙着与对方纠缠实在没办法给一句称赞，而对方温热的手掌这时握住了他的，转而与他十指紧扣，一只手臂无声无息地环上他的背，延长了这个甜得腻人的吻，喉间溢出细不可闻的叹息，他觉得有点醇醉，也许是被满床的浓烈的性爱气味熏的。  
“你真是让我感到惊喜，Eggsy。”Harry呼吸不稳地说着，他稍微退开一点儿但仍然维持着很近的距离，连说话的动作都会触碰到对方的唇，接着他清晰地看到对方因为他的这句话眼底闪过一抹奇异的光芒，他并没察觉这句话有何特别，不过Eggsy没给时间他慢慢推敲原因了。  
“会有更多的惊喜的，Harry，毕竟我们是在迪士尼。”  
Eggsy说得别有深意，接着他猛然连带对方翻了个身，双方的姿势由Harry趴在他身上变成他压在Harry身上，而这时Harry的双腿仍然打开着，他的下半身埋在当中，他们对这样的体位毫不陌生。Eggsy扣着对方的手掌，有一下没一下地挺动起腰部，用再次硬了起来的分身磨擦着对方胯间湿溚溚的缝沟，装载了刚才释出的精液的安全套早被他扔到地上，还有些白浊沾在前端圆鼓的部分，随着他的动作往下蹭到粉色穴口的周围，使那人的身体不自觉地轻微收缩了一下。  
“所以，接下来你要操到我大声呻吟，操到我扯着床单哭喊，还有只记得你的名字而不记得自己的吗？”  
“是的我会，如果你不反对，Sir。”  
“那么，或许你应该先脱掉‘它们’。”男人朝男青年的身上扫了一眼。  
“当然。”  
Eggsy扯下了被各种液体沾得斑斓的内裤踢到床下，再单手脱下了背心，胡乱地在两人身上抹了几把才扔开，胯部重新紧贴了上去，没有任何阻隔的相互摩擦，那里的皮肤比起身体其他部位更加细腻敏感，然而相比起刚才的激烈性爱这简直像是隔靴搔痒，并不足以使男人已经泄过两次的半软的性器重新勃起。  
男青年很快就发现了这一点，于是手掌带着索求的意味抚上Harry的身体，顺着颈脖的线条落下，拇指描划过锁骨中央的凹陷与突起，覆上胸部时恶意捏了两下，又放轻力度在两边的乳尖来回揉捏，使它们挺立变硬，掌心的温度很烫，巡梭到的皮肤就像被点燃起什么，最后沿着平坦的腰腹往下将整根性器包裹住，男人发出一声舒服的叹息，他的表情是前所未有的放松，他的目光温和得像一潭水，找不到半点平日的凌厉——Harry Hart从来没有刻意收敛过他的凌厉，在人前，他从容自信又优雅有礼，适度的强硬非但没让人觉得他盛气凌人反而让人觉得更加魅力四射，而当他收起这些棱角，当他变得……顺从，当他变得更易于接近，那仿佛是作出一份邀请，打开一扇门，递出一杯威士忌，在Eggsy产生任何想法之前，重新低下头吻住了那片唇。  
他用上所有能想到的技巧放肆地亵玩着男人的性器，感受它自己掌中变得越来越热越来越硬，而他自己的正紧紧贴在穴口附近恼人地来回磨擦，男人的吻变得更加柔软，交缠的唇舌偶尔溢出零散的喘息低吟，他几乎迷上了这种感觉，对男人一而再地扣紧他的手指以双腿再三夹紧他的臀部的提示视而不见，接着他被一把推开——  
Harry恼怒地从床头抓过一个新的安全套丢到一脸茫然不解的年轻人的脸上，“操我。”他几乎是威胁着说。  
Eggsy如梦初醒眨了眨眼，听话地赶紧撕开安全套进行下一步。  
“转过身。”  
年轻的特工刻意地挺了挺胯，胯间硕大的性器傲然挺立，昭告它才是接下来的主角。  
Harry摆出一个半趴伏的姿势，他并不是第一次被从后进入，之前他与Eggsy有过两次挺愉快的……合作，双方在一定程度上了解如何会令彼此的身体觉得愉悦，而已经被他自己——他不否认有点故意——完全开拓的身体让Eggsy的长驱直进变得轻而易举，深度结合的快感像触电般从结合的地方顺着尾椎直窜而上，使两人都忍不住发出满足的叹息。  
Eggsy双手扣住Harry的臀部开始动作，他大力撞击，每一下都更用力，每一下都更深入，柔软的组织紧咬着暴起的青筋的形状随动作吞吐着粗壮的茎身，硕大的前端不停地磨擦又滑又热的内壁，“卟嗞卟嗞”地挤压出里面的润滑液，使原本只是微弱的皮肉相接的声响变得更清脆湿润，这使他觉得比之前又更硬了一些。  
“啊Harry你太棒了！Jesus！你里面好软……好温暖……我的天，你刚才把自己操得那么利害，我都快要塞不满了！啊！怎么办Harry！我的老二都要塞不满你了——噢哈！你夹紧了！宝贝你简直棒极了！”  
Harry压在枕头两边的手肘承受了大部分的重力和撞力，他的所有手指紧紧扯着枕套，额头抵在枕上发出散乱的喘息和呻吟，他直视自己沉甸甸的悬在分开的腿间的性器上下晃动，感觉自己已经到了高潮的边沿，在听到年轻人的说话后他本能地一再收紧臀部肌肉，他其实并没有多余的理智去判断了，更别说回应点什么，激烈交合腾升起的热情使他神智不清，连喷出的气息都是那样的湿和热，无比难耐又无比欢愉的感觉包围着他，所有的感观与热流都聚拢向某个部位。  
Eggsy一边语无论次地说着一边在男人弓起的背上舔吮亲吻，那里早就再次布了一层汗水，他尝到有点儿咸却更多的性的味道，感觉到男人的下半身因他的话而收紧又被他再次狠狠操开，他一而再地重复这样的突破过程，直到对方的喘息越发粗重急促，呻吟越发高亢，深埋的性器刻意在对方敏感处肆意研磨碾压，最后他再次重重地挺腰撤底贯穿那具身体，一鼓脑儿地在对方体内迸射出全部热情，那人的身体一阵剧烈颤抖，激射出的白浊尽数落到洁白的床单，染出一道带有弧度的痕迹，光是看就能想象出一副足够淫糜色情画面的痕迹。  
Harry脱力地以侧卧姿势趴在床上，简直连一根手指都不想动，他合起眼皮等待呼吸和心跳由剧烈且急促渐渐放缓，由得躺到他旁边的年轻人靠过来伸手环住他的身体，并在他的后颈和背上有一下没一下的轻触亲吻，与他一样逐渐轻缓的鼻息洒在他后颈和背部的皮肤上，感觉凉凉的，听着远处传来迪士尼熟悉的电影音乐——来自《美女与野兽》还是别的，一切和谐得像新婚夫妻的蜜月早晨，他有点好笑地想。  
打破美好的总是现实，一阵饥饿的叫声来自某人的肚子，在双方都同意该起床吃早餐时才注意到满床的狼籍，算上他们把自己也收拾完毕的时间，该考虑的大概只剩午餐了。  
出格的晨间运动一点也没有影响到Eggsy走进游乐场的热情，看着步履轻快的年轻人，Harry不着痕迹地抚了抚腰，头一回觉得即使是这个身体也会有透支的时候，早上似乎做得有点太过了，过猛的动作都能感觉到腰和腿部传来隐隐的酸软，股间位置的涨麻感就更别  
提。

Main Content  
Archive of Our Own betaArchive of Our OwnLog In Site NavigationFandoms Browse Search About Search Works  
Work Search: tip: words:100

Skip header  
Actions

Comments Share Download  
Work Header

Rating:  
Explicit  
Archive Warning:  
Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Category:  
M/M  
Fandom:  
Aquaman (2018)  
Relationship:  
Arthur Curry/Orm Marius  
Characters:  
Orm MariusArthur Curry (DCU)  
Additional Tags:  
Bottom Arthur  
Language:  
中文  
Stats:  
Published:2018-12-12Words:5443Chapters:1/1Comments:1Kudos:89Bookmarks:2Hits:6888  
【海王】【奥瑟】至疏至亲(ABO,Orthur,Nc17,三俗梗)  
pdddyxl

Summary:

Summary：ABO设定，海陆战争背景，三俗战(和)俘(亲)梗。依旧是只有海底居民才有ABO性别之分的设定，陆地和海洋都不太接纳混血的亚瑟。  
Work Text:

亚瑟可以品尝到自己口中略带腥咸的气味儿，当然这并不是因为他在海中，而是因为他正含着自己弟弟粗长勃起的阴茎。长发的男人几乎算得上是半裸的跪伏在亚特兰蒂斯的现任国王腿间，上身穿着属于陆人的宽松衣袍。那根阴茎圆润厚重的顶端挤压着亚瑟的喉咙，让他本能地感到窒息和想要呕吐。亚瑟并不擅长这个，他是个长期漂流在海洋中的男人，他同陆地上的女性做爱的次数都屈指可数，更别提帮同性深喉。长发的男人稍稍动了动自己埋在对方腿间的头颅，想要让那根阴茎从自己口中退出一些。可是不行，亚瑟并没有做到，因为奥姆扯着他的长发，用力摁压着他的后脑，强迫他更深更深地把那根阴茎含在口中，肆无忌惮地操着他的喉咙。

亚瑟感觉到窒息，恍惚间仿佛有种海水随之呛入他肺部的错觉。他极其勉强的动着舌头，努力用自己柔软的舌面去讨好那个埋在他喉咙处的龟头。亚瑟仍然记得他来到此地前其他陆人同他讲的话，他们渴望和平，希望能通过海洋和陆地共融的方式来暂时停止这场战争。

是的，暂时终止，所有人都知道这场战争是不可能轻而易举地结束的，在海洋和陆地之间找到一个平衡点之前，分别居住在这两片土地上的人民永远都不可能达成共识。而将亚瑟·库里作为“桥梁”交给七海之王也不过是缓兵之计，拥有着一半陆人血统一半海洋血统的男人是这两个世界相连的爱情结晶。他曾经因为在俄罗斯救助了诸多落难的船员，而备受爱戴，而现在看来这两个世界似乎都在排斥他。陆人不信任亚瑟属于海洋的那部分血统，海洋的子民则憎恶他源于陆人的肮脏血统。

但是在维科的帮助下，再加上随着战争的白热化，此刻两方均伤亡惨重，现任的七海霸主、亚特兰蒂斯的奥姆王，总算是勉强答应下了这样和解的要求。亚瑟之前生活在陆地上，人们没有第二性别之分，而教导他的维科又是个完全的Beta。这让亚瑟几乎不会接触到源于信息素的骚扰，以至于到他回归亚特兰蒂斯之前为止，他都并没有觉醒第二性别。而再次回到海中，亚瑟属于亚特兰蒂斯的那部分血液似乎又再次沸腾起来，让他迅速地进入了分化的阶段。而海底居民显然不会让一个可能会威胁到海洋安全的战俘分化成一位Alpha，他们用了些无伤大雅的“小手段”，帮助亚瑟完成了分化。

亚瑟艰难的含着自己口中的阴茎，抬眼看着同自己流淌着同样血脉的弟弟，漂亮的金色双眸因为窒息和呕吐欲而本能地呛咳出了些许泪水。在海中的眼泪难以辨别，它们总是很快便随着水流被冲刷干净，奥姆只能通过周围飘浮着的那些细小气泡，来判断亚瑟的极限。他在每次亚瑟快要无法呼吸的时候，才施舍般的将自己的阴茎从对方的口中抽出些许，随即再度顶入对方柔软的口腔深处，肆意地蹂躏操弄对方的喉咙。

亚瑟不会反抗，奥姆很清楚这点，因为他知道亚瑟必定在想同他相似的事情，又或者被那些手段肮脏的陆人早就对亚瑟提出了诸如此类的建议。他们忌讳亚瑟属于亚特兰蒂斯人民的那一半高贵的血统，害怕亚瑟会有一天背叛他们。如今的和平条约不光是为了要亚瑟束缚、监视奥姆，无形之间也束缚住了亚瑟。他们希望混血的年轻人可以在必要的时候为七海之王孕育子嗣，表面上说着想要尽可能长久的维持这份虚伪的「和平」，实际上也不过是下一次开战前的缓兵之计罢了。

而奥姆也正是这么想的，他会想办法标记自己哥哥，让亚瑟为他孕育子嗣，让这个强大的男人沦为他床上的婊子，受欲望所困。而他们的孩子——奥姆不会留着那些混血杂种的，就算他们仅仅有四分之一的陆人血统也不行，他会把那些杂种通通流放到海底深沟去，让他们被那些壕沟中的低等怪物啃得连骨头都不剩。而七海之王会和他真正的王妃——泽贝尔的湄拉公主，拥有其他的继承人，高贵的、纯血的，完全属于海洋的孩子。

每当奥姆这么想着，他心中便划过一丝施虐的快意，他的哥哥是他母亲被流放处死的根源，他永远都不能原谅这个曾经素未谋面、却残忍地夺走了自己母亲的男人。奥姆再次用力地扯住亚瑟柔软的卷发，狠狠将对方的头颅向自己的胯下摁压下去。亚瑟小心翼翼地收着牙齿，毫无防备地接纳了他。对方柔软的口腔顺从地包裹着奥姆巨大的阴茎，因为本能的吞咽反应，而贴着他的龟头而收缩着裹紧的喉管给了他极大的愉悦感。

虽然奥姆很想要看看自己哥哥那张漂亮的脸蛋儿，被射满了精液的样子，但是这种事情在海中可没法直接做到，所以奥姆选择了直接射在自己哥哥的嘴里。从阴茎顶端喷涌而出的精液几乎是毫无阻碍地便涌进了亚瑟的喉咙，为了不被那些液体呛到，亚瑟不得不有些艰难地动着喉咙，努力将那些精液吞入自己口中，诸多略带腥味儿的液体顺着亚瑟的喉管直接呛到了他的胃里。在维持这个姿势把精液数尽脱下之后，长发的男人有些痛苦的把自己弟弟尚还半硬的阴茎从自己口中吐了出来，低头有些痛苦地呛咳了起来。

虽然此刻奥姆很想拽着自己哥哥的头发，让他的脸再度贴近自己的阴茎，强行把自己塞回那个高热濡湿的口腔中。但是他没有，他忍住了，他用力扯着亚瑟的长发，那个代表着陆地与海洋混血的长发，由深棕慢慢褪变成同母亲一样的浅金色的长发。那个肮脏的、丑陋的、却又柔软漂亮到惹得人心烦意乱的长发。奥姆地用力扯住了它们，强迫自己的哥哥抬头同自己对视，他看着亚瑟浅金色的双眸，不知为何在恍惚间便想到了陆地上的光和蜜。

“你大可放开我，接受我的挑战，同我战斗。”

亚瑟努力压抑着喘息，活像个Alpha一般这么挑衅到。但是亚瑟如此认真的请求，却惹得七海之王像是听到什么天大的笑话似的，唇角间轻蔑而又嘲弄的笑意不由自主地更浓了几分。

“亚特兰蒂斯人并非蛮族，我不同Omega战斗。”

奥姆理所当然地这么说着，却被亚瑟起身跨坐到腰间，直直地压在了床上。七海之王饶有兴致地看着骑在自己身上的这只野狗，看着亚瑟上身穿着的背心松松垮垮地随着水流缓慢飘浮。几乎是失去了衣服所有遮盖作用一般，同自己哥哥的动作而不断暴露出那个柔软鼓胀的诱人胸部来。

“你明知道我和那些柔弱的Omega不同！”

亚瑟微微喘息着，有些恼怒地用力攥紧了奥姆做工精致的衣领。他们两个人都很清楚亚瑟现在在撒谎，或许这个混血种的确是比其他Omega在体格上强壮了那么一些，但是亚瑟才刚刚分化身体却要比其他分化许久的Omega对于信息素要敏感上许多。就好像现在，亚瑟越是贴近奥姆，越是被自己的弟弟强迫着吞咽下精液，他的身体便无法控制的越兴奋，后穴便不可抑制地更柔软濡湿。

亚瑟可以清晰地感觉但源于奥姆的信息素，尽管在理论上，维科已经告知了亚瑟他们在交合的时候究竟会发生什么。可是从心理和生理上，从未体验过这种感觉的亚瑟，仍然对这样陌生的、无法控制的本能欲望而感到恐惧。他可以感受到奥姆原本清冽冰冷的信息素随着他们之间距离的不断贴近，而突兀地变得暴戾而又富有侵略性了起来。奥姆的气味儿就像是一根巨大的冰柱，残忍地剖开了亚瑟的身体，把他体内敏感脆弱的地方不由分说地搅动得湿热柔软一塌糊涂。

而奥姆很显然也清楚自己对于亚瑟的影响，年轻的七海之王几乎是毫不犹豫地便扯掉了亚瑟的裤子，用力揉捏着自己哥哥肉感十足的臀部，顺势自己把微凉的指尖抵入了亚瑟早已经湿软着，微微收缩着开阖的后穴内。此刻那里的软肉因为欲望而极其熨帖地、感激而又迫切地包裹住了奥姆的两根手指，无比渴望的缠绕在那两根修长而又骨节整齐的指尖，像是为了诉说有多欢迎对方快点操进自己体内似的，淫荡却又无法控制地、一波一波地本能收缩着，来回甜蜜地裹紧。

为此年轻的七海治王像是体会到了什么乐趣一般，更加得寸进尺地将指尖向自己哥哥体内的敏感处摁压了过去。奥姆在那个热情地收缩着的、湿热柔软的小洞内来回浅浅地戳刺摁压着，用手指来回操弄着自己哥哥湿的淌水儿的后穴。他时不时地分开自己的手指，任由亚瑟体内所涌出的那些甜蜜的爱液顺着他的两指缓缓流出，带出些许情色而又黏稠水声。奥姆享受着他哥哥被欲望所困，被情欲所折磨的样子，乐此不疲地玩弄着亚瑟早已经变得湿热柔软的穴。他很清楚自己的Omega现在已经快要忍耐不住了，这不光是因为亚瑟紧绷的身体，又或者高昂着头微微颤抖、不断吐露着前液的阴茎，也是因为海水中亚瑟越来越甜蜜浓稠的信息素。

那是海洋中没有的味道，像是太阳又像是蜂蜜，金灿灿又暖乎乎的，像是正午刺破海面的阳光一般，温暖明亮的，在海水中随着水流缓缓流动。奥姆听母亲讲述过阳光，讲述过枫糖，讲述过自己的哥哥和陆地上的事情。可是他从没想到自己有一天能真正见到他们，就好像他从来都没想过自己有一天会失去母亲似的，奥姆也认为自己永远都不可能和这些东西产生交集。毕竟他从小便是生在阳光鲜少触及的海底，在父亲严厉的教导下不断学习如何成为明君，如何保护亚特兰蒂斯的子民的。

“你有何不同？”

奥姆故作轻蔑地询问着，转而将骑在自己身上的兄长反手压在了身下。他顺势分开了亚瑟因为欲望和羞耻而微微向内并拢的双腿，迫使对方将自己的私处展露在自己眼前。看着亚瑟健康的小麦色皮肤因此而无法控制地染上了些许浅红，奥姆不由得感到自己心中某种源于Alpha本能的、不可名状的征服欲在无意间被极大的满足了。

年轻的七海之王饶有兴致地逗弄着自己的Omega，随之将自己微凉的手指，埋入对方早已经湿的一塌糊涂的臀缝间。他的指尖在那个柔软而又诱人地、微微开阖着的穴口处来回滑动摩擦，却故意迟迟都不抵入。为此亚瑟有些控制不住地发出了几声模糊的呻吟，柔软的小穴经过了手指的扩张和操弄，此刻有些食髓知味地、淫荡而又渴望地收缩着。原本早就已经为交合所准备好的身体，现在更是被拨撩的空虚到有些无法忍耐。

亚瑟不得不承认，他的确很希望自己的弟弟现在可以大发慈悲地满足自己，用他巨大的阴茎将自己的身体完全打开，再用那个不知道什么的所谓的结将他狠狠地结在这里，把他的肚子里射满精液。这样近乎于本能的、陌生而又可怕欲望，让亚瑟莫名地感到了些许恐惧。从生理上来说他的确渴望被满足，他的后穴柔软灼热，湿的几乎在淌水儿，迫切地等待着他的Alpha进入。但是从心理上来说，他不想屈服于这样的欲望，而很显然，不管亚瑟怎么做，他的弟弟似乎都不打算帮助他。

年轻的亚特兰蒂斯之王有些粗暴的揉捏着自家兄肉感十足的臀部，用力紧握住那团手感极佳的软肉。他注意到亚瑟私处的皮肤，那里因为长期包裹在衣装之下而显露出了一种，不同于身体其他各处的白皙，似乎是在故意惹人在上面留下些什么痕迹似的。奥姆饶有兴致地挤压着自己手中的这两团软肉，随之将自己厚重的阴茎头部抵到了对方那个柔软的，不断微微开阖的小穴处。为此亚瑟有些紧张地本能地绷紧了身体，更多甜蜜的爱液随之从他濡湿的穴内被挤了出来。

亚瑟无法控制地喘息着，他可以感觉到自己弟弟巨大的阴茎毫无停顿地、直直地用力撞入了他的体内。而他早已经准备好的小穴几乎是没什么阻碍地便将那根大家伙吃了进去，并且饥渴地、仿佛多么离不开这根大家伙似的、欣喜若狂地收缩吮吸着，任由那个圆润厚重的头部狠狠地楔在他刚刚成型的、柔软狭窄的体腔口上。为此亚瑟几乎在一瞬间便激烈地射精了，不光是他的体腔内随之涌出了更多爱液，并且浓稠的精液也随着微微颤抖的阴茎被激烈地射了出来。当然这些浑浊而又令人羞耻的白液并没有在海中停留多久，而是很快化作一抹浅淡的白浊融在了海水之中。这是某种陌生的、区别于男性射精的完全不同的快感，生理性质的泪水无法控制地从亚瑟的眼眶中溢了出来，他颤抖着，腿根乃至脚趾都因为这样的高潮而舒服的酥麻发软。长发的男人像是有些无法反应过来似的绷紧了身体，后穴一波一波地收缩着，难以控制地被卷入了某种高潮的愉悦之中。

奥姆并没有因为自己哥哥突兀的高潮，而好心地停下自己当前操弄的动作。年轻的王像是不满于自己的Omega先于自己高潮一般，惩罚似的更加用力分开了亚瑟的双腿，以一个更容易被侵犯的姿势冲撞着自己哥哥湿软灼热的后穴。更多密集而又沉重的抽插一下下地顶撞在亚瑟敏感的体腔口上，狠狠地向亚瑟的身体内部碾磨着顶撞过去。让尚还沉浸在高潮之中的Omega有些无法控制的微微抽搐着身子，本能的从自己的体腔深处溢出了更多甜腻的汁液。温热甜腻的液体湿淋淋地喷洒在他的甬道内，把他本就湿热的小穴变得更加柔软滑腻、便于进出。诸多爱液随着后穴内不断抽插的动作而被带出了些许，黏糊糊地蹭在那个被阴茎完全撑开的、冲撞操弄的有些泛红穴口周围。

奥姆撩开自己哥哥上身穿着的粗糙丑陋的背心，随着自己一下下更加深入的顶撞，毫不留情地用力揉捏拉扯着亚瑟柔软鼓胀的胸部，用指尖来回碾磨着自己哥哥胸口那两个充血硬挺、备受冷落的小东西。他就像是一位真正温柔地情人一般，俯身亲吻着亚瑟柔软的唇，纠缠着对方那个惊慌失措的舌，轻轻舔过对方的下唇。而他的下身却是毫不留情地、甚至更加凶狠用力地楔入了自己哥哥的体内。奥姆可以感觉到，亚瑟原本紧紧闭合的体腔口此刻也因为他密集且凶狠的顶撞而碾磨，而乖巧地松动了些许，顺从地为他张开了一条狭窄的缝隙。

巨大的结随着奥姆一下下地律动而挤了进来，亚瑟可以感觉到自己后穴被那个充血鼓胀、巨大到几乎是可怕的结狠狠撑开了。意料之中的酸痛带着某种被完全操开的羞耻侵袭了亚瑟的身体，他有些抗拒却也有些脱力的握着自己弟弟的肩膀，微微颤抖着挺着身体，伴随着再一次的射精，用自己柔软的体腔接纳了源于自己弟弟的众多精液。

这个过程持续了有那么一会，亚瑟可以明显感觉到自己体内被精液所充满，以及后穴被狠狠结住的那种酸痛而又鼓胀的感觉。奥姆随着高潮而用力咬住了自己哥哥脖颈处那个可以留下标记的位置，他几乎是毫不犹豫地标记了亚瑟，尽管他们留着相同的血液，是同母异父的兄弟，亚特兰蒂斯的王还是有些抗拒不了本能地、毫不犹豫地标记了自己血缘上的哥哥。

“维科常说你才是七海霸主，而现在你只不过是个没用的Omega罢了。”

奥姆心满意足地感受着亚瑟温暖而又香甜的气味儿因为他们之间更深地链接，而随之染上了一层他的清凉冰冷，几乎称得上是温柔地这么说道。他满意地用舌尖舔舐过亚瑟后颈那个刚刚成型的标记，缓慢地将自己的阴茎从那个柔软高热、被完全操透了的小洞中抽了出来。没有了那个巨大鼓胀的结的阻挡，亚瑟体腔内吃不下的精液，随之缓缓从他那个微张的小洞中流了出来，浓稠且不受控制地淌到了海水中。

“战争并非明智之举，但陆人让我们走投无路。”想到自己死去的子民，七海之王停顿了一下，随后又难得耐心地继续解释道。

“他们的欲望永无止境，除非你能找到我们之间的平衡点，否则这场战争永远都不会结束。他们忌讳我们强大的力量，忌讳海洋的血统，而你也不过是这之中被陆人抛弃的可悲的牺牲品罢了。”

“如果你放我找到三叉戟，我会结束这场战争。”

亚瑟抗拒着自己渴望被Alpha所安抚的、属于Omega本能，有些艰难的咬紧牙根这么说道。而奥姆看着自己哥哥微微闪动着的浅金色瞳孔，不知为何感到莫名的心中一动。

“如果你能做到。”

他这么许诺着。

艾格西又低头看了一遍手里的地址，确定没错后掏出了哈利事先给他的钥匙。他正站在一套老旧公寓楼的走廊上。这里的房子和他以前住的地方没什么两样，墙壁发黄剥落，角落里塞满了污垢，门板上也留着因为多次转租而出现的各种痕迹。艾格西不确定哈利怎么想的，于是在开门前他又深吸了一口气，希望自己保持冷静。

“我回来了，哈利。”艾格西推开门，闻到了一股肉汤的香味。

这真的是一间很小的公寓，他一眼就看到了站在料理台边搅拌着锅里食物的哈利。而哈利也正因为听到艾格西的声音而回过头来。

艾格西目瞪口呆的看着哈利。

年长者换下了一直紧裹在身上的定制西装，衬衫上满是褶皱，下摆半是耷拉在腰间，半是塞进那条居家服的裤腰带里。他的头发明显未经打理，整个人不修边幅极了。

“艾格西。”哈利甚至紧张的搓了搓手，“我……我就这么点钱了。”他一边从口袋中掏出几张皱巴巴的纸币，一边靠近艾格西。

老天，这身衣服上竟然有毛边！

他原本从容又镇定的姿态转变为踌躇和怯懦，艾格西从来没见过这样直白的把不安挂在脸上的哈利。他盯着这个突然显得陌生的男人，眼神从震惊转变为审视和好奇。

“我很抱歉……之前带的那几个学生的家长好像不是很满意我。”哈利像是对新事物进行试探的草食动物。他不自主的抿着嘴唇，把钱主动塞进艾格西的裤子口袋里,“晚上我会去带新学生的，我保证。”

他居然在艾格西的裤裆里摸了一把！

艾格西半是苦恼半是甜蜜的在心里抱怨了一句，终于记起了他们之前的约定。

“你又被辞退了，对吗？”他揪住哈利的衣领，几乎把额头抵上了哈利的，“我之前说过了，我的新赛车需要一大笔钱，而你交不出来？”

哈利蠕喏着嘴唇，“我很抱歉。”他最后无可奈何的说道，听天由命的闭上了眼睛。

“你把我今晚的乐子给毁了。想好你要陪我点什么了吗？”艾格西把手沿着他没扎紧的裤腰缝钻进去，色情的摩挲着哈利光滑的腰侧，“就和以前一样？”

“不，艾格西不……”哈利猛的睁开眼睛，手上做出了推搡的动作，“我们不能再这样！”

但艾格西知道他根本没用力，这个在训练时能一把将他甩飞到两米外的老混蛋，似乎演的越来越开心了。

他舔了舔嘴唇，把手往下挪，用指尖勾住了哈利的阴毛。“是说不能这样吗？”他凑到哈利耳边，“爹地。”

艾格西满意的感觉到哈利的阴茎在自己手里变沉。只是因为一句话，他就半勃了。

“你想要我舔你吗？把你的老二插进我喉咙里，就像我还是个乖孩子时那样。爹地。”艾格西一边咬着哈利的耳垂，一边黏糊糊的往他脖子里吹气，“但是今天不行。”

“你太没用了。”艾格西粗鲁的扯掉了哈利的那条居家裤，“你不配。”

“今天是我找乐子的日子，你把我的赛车搞没了，就必须做出的补偿。”他将哈利按到墙上，一手隔着衬衫揉捏着哈利肩膀上的肌肉，一手抚摸着他的大腿内侧。

“艾格西，别……”哈利的膝盖弓起，缓缓的往地上坐下去，想从艾格西的怀抱中逃出去，但艾格西没让他得逞。

年轻人踢开脚边那条缠成一团的裤子，把自己的胯部往哈利的两腿间顶过去，“这是我应得的。”他色情的亲吻落在哈利的下巴和喉结上，而中年人只得仰头配合他，并发出细小的鼻音和呜咽声。

他把哈利抵在他胸口的双手拉下来，“你也摸摸我啊，爹地，我好难过。”他一边装模作样的哀求，一边坏笑出声。

那双手被按上半勃的阴茎，哈利浑身一震，险些从艾格西的钳制中逃脱。他看起来怕极了，恐惧中又混合了一丝恍惚的渴望，甚至无意识舔了舔嘴唇。而后中年人惊醒般拼命后缩，肩膀垮塌着，高过“儿子”不少的身体缩得能与他平视，白长了这么高的个子。

简直是大师等级的表演艺术，艾格西几乎能幻听到老特工冷静的指导（“学着点，艾格西。”），面前却是一张瑟缩到双眼潮湿的脸。他爱哈利游刃有余的样子，可要是说他没想过导师被全盘掌控、在自己手中露出无措的模样，那绝对是说谎。他一把将哈利推到料理台上，三根手指戳进对方嘴里，粗暴地搅动了几下。“舔。”他命令道，“还是你想让我直接干你？”

似乎被这种可能吓到，哈利慌忙动起了舌头。那团软肉笨拙地舔舐三根手指，动得太急切，以至于唾液从嘴角溢出。艾格西抽出手指，把自己的舌头塞进去，同时湿润的手指揉捏哈利裸露的后穴。中年人的呼吸急促起来，当三根手指强硬地挤入身体，他险些咬到艾格西的舌头。

“对不起！我不是有意的！”他慌忙道歉，好想自己不是那个正在被强暴的人，“我……我咬疼你了吗？”

“你说呢？”艾格西恶声恶气地说，毫无怜悯地搅动手指，搅得对方双腿打颤。会对父亲下手的小混混当然没有细致扩张的耐心，他没动几下就急不可耐地握住自己的性器，往没扩张多少的穴口摩去。“艾格西！”哈利的声音都发抖了，双手抗拒地抵着艾格西的肩膀，但推拒的力道近乎无，只有那双手的热量渗入皮肤。他说：“别这样……”

“别——”艾格西从牙缝里挤出声音，硬生生（考虑到“剧情”，请不要去想里头的润滑油和自己进来前哈利给自己准备的样子）把自己挤了进去，“别他妈装得跟第一次一样！”

哈利发出一声干瘪的呜咽，像只看着屠刀落下的牲畜，他的双眼浮现出一层水光。那双长长的（纤细有力并能轻易拗断人脖子的）腿贴着艾格西的侧腰滑了下去，又在艾格西抽身再度冲撞时抽紧。软趴趴的旧拖鞋掉到地上，露出里面的白色棉袜——现在他的整个下身只剩下一双白色棉袜，充满了奇怪的色情感，艾格西不需要伪装就能猴急得像个精虫上脑青少年。

“你是个混蛋。”他一边狠狠冲刺一边说，“你是个人渣，败类，渣滓，假正经的懦夫……”

哈利努力摇头，动着嘴唇却说不出话来，他被撞得只能发出不成调的单词。“你想说什么？”艾格西故意停下，摆出侧耳倾听的姿势，等对方竭力平复呼吸，刚颤巍巍挤出一个字，又恶意地一挺胯，把后续打碎成一声抽泣。

这样的哈利软和得不可思议，即使是艾格西也不由得入了戏，觉得自己在操一个会穿旧毛衣去河边晒太阳的温和中年人。一个教师，或许在某个别的世界里哈利会是个教师，他忍不住想，不过当然不是这种懦弱平凡的类型。即便是手无缚鸡之力的哈利，也一定穿着高级定制西装，头发一丝不乱，戴着黑框眼镜，对难缠的学生露出隐藏着尖刻的绅士笑容。或许他会对个别学生特别好，比如一位故友之子。这位教授教导他，训练他，指导完美无缺可惜太过纵容，以至于在很多年后被那位学生摁倒在办公桌上。

不过这一回他是个儿子，一个糟糕父亲的儿子，哈利当然是“糟糕”的反义词，在年长者提议前艾格西从未想过自己会被这种设定煽动至此……鬼话，真的没有吗？当那低沉醇厚的声音用“son”来称呼自己的时候？当那双大手哄小孩一样揉乱他的头发的时候？“爹地……”艾格西甜腻腻地叫道，俯下身紧紧搂着哈利，把头钻进他的颈窝，觉得自己像钻进一条被太阳晒得香喷喷的被子里。夹在他们中间的阴茎因为这称呼抽动了一下，他紧抱哈利，胡乱亲着对方的脸颊，下身动作不停，同时慢慢掐上他的脖子。

“说‘我爱你’，爹地，”他气息不稳地说，又像在威胁又像在哀求，“你爱自己的儿子，是不是？”

哈利的眼睛半睁着，让人怀疑他是不是被操得魂不附体了。艾格西手脚都忙着，只好低下头磨蹭对方的脸，急不可耐地重复道：“说爱我，告诉我啊爹地！”这完全出自本心，他的角色OOC了，让哈利险些绷不住笑出来。艾格西就在一抬头就能亲到的地方，他期待的双眼显得亮晶晶的，而哈利，无论何时都很难拒绝这双眼睛。

“……我爱你。”糟糕爹地哈利嗫嚅道。

“我当然爱你，艾格西……”艾格西的导师哈利宠爱地摸了摸他的头发，艾格西呻吟一声，很快射进了对方身体里。

在他们的气息刚刚恢复平稳后，艾格西忍不住追问，“哈利，我之前表现的怎么样？”他紧盯着哈利，眼睛里亮晶晶的光芒和嘴角的微笑让他活像一只等着被主人夸奖的小狗。

哈利忍不住勾起嘴角笑了一下，然后立刻恢复了原本的从容姿态，“刚进门时发呆的时间太长，和人设不符。”他点评着。

“嘿，谁让你不事先告诉我你要玩懦弱教师这套，我已经努力调整了。”小狗不满的在主人脚边打滚耍赖。

“是的，但展开太快，这不是那种A片。”哈利叹了口气，用手抹了抹自己耷拉下来的头发。

艾格西嘟囔着，他看着哈利额头汗水反射出的光芒，没能说出句像样的反驳。

“我只给了你一个开头，但根据你临场发挥的胡言乱语，我的角色曾经是一个恋童癖，老了之后因为内疚感而忍受儿子的强奸。”哈利对着艾格西眨了眨眼睛。

“不不不，怎么会……你也说了我是胡言乱语了，我……”

哈利眼球转动着，看了一眼艾格西，慌乱年轻人立刻禁声。

“还有那个值得批判的‘乖孩子的小癖好’，”哈利又眨了眨眼睛，“如果你当时想跪下来舔我，你可以直接做。”

“那不是违背了人设吗？”艾格西被看穿了心思，不得不小心翼翼的问。

“你现在还想试试吗？”哈利挑眉。

艾格西立刻爬了起来。

他动作利索的钻到哈利的两腿之间，而哈利分开两腿的动作比摩西分开红海还要让艾格西惊叹和欣喜——不管被说教过多少次，艾格西都坚信这个比喻毫无违和。

哈利的尺寸和他的身材比，算是普通，但隐藏在不算稀疏的耻毛中，在艾格西眼里却显得非常可爱。他显示动作熟稔的用手扶起哈利的阴茎，响亮的在端部亲了一口当做招呼，然后开心的吞了进去。

要在几年前，如果有人告诉艾格西有一天他会那么热衷于舔一个比他大三十岁的男人的阴茎，艾格西肯定会头脑发热到不管后果如何，先把对方揍到不能说话为止。

但那是哈利，他的生命之光欲望之火。从第一次看到这个不恰当的比喻，艾格西就再也没再心里改变过对哈利的评价。

是哈利教会他活着和生活的区别。

所以他在用舌头围着哈利的阴茎打转时，反而觉得这是最美味、最甜蜜、最幸福的行为之一。

在艾格西的努力下，哈利忍不住夹紧双腿，而艾格西却得寸进尺的模拟着性交的动作，一边吞吐哈利的阴茎，一边来回用脸颊和鬓角磨蹭着哈利柔软的大腿内侧。

艾格西把哈利的大半部分都吞了进去，这并不使他难受，反而有一种异样的满足感，而他的双手转而热情的揉捏着哈利的臀部，又往后抓紧哈利的膝盖，帮他把双腿夹的更紧。

紧贴在艾格西耳旁的大腿肌肉紧绷着，哈利难耐的喘息和偶尔发出的呻吟不断的鼓励着他。

直到哈利终于伸手捏紧艾格西的肩膀把他往后推，艾格西才放松了掐着哈利大腿的力量。

等哈利回过神来，他才发现艾格西正津津有味的舔着自己指间从脸上、脖子上、胸膛上抹下来的液体。

“哈利，其实你很喜欢父子设定吧？”艾格西俏皮的对哈利眨眨眼，“我发现我每次叫你‘爹——地——’”他坏心眼的把这个词拉长，“你都特别兴奋。”年轻人又低头，热情且响亮的在手里的阴茎尖端嘬了一口，“看，你今天都射了两次了，还这么有精神。”

“那你是要继续在那里磨蹭，还是接着来第三次？”哈利索性把脚又踩回艾格西的肩膀上，接着慢慢的往下滑，色情的用脚踝直至小腿肚的那一大片肌肤磨蹭着艾格西。

艾格西立刻扑了上去。

他紧紧的抱着哈利，想把整个人陷进哈利身体内一样，又快又狠的操干着哈利。直到哈利又射了一次，艾格西才放慢了自己的节奏。

“爹地，”他亲吻着哈利的眼睑，“长官，”一个一个的词从艾格西嘴里往外冒，配合着他一下一下往哈利身体里撞的节奏，“教授、主人、医生、”艾格西又长长的亲吻哈利的嘴唇，“博士。”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

哈利不得不按住艾格西的后脑勺，讨饶似的重新堵住了他的嘴。

这一次反而更像是另外一个美梦了。

在这间破旧的小公寓的地板上，哈利攀在艾格西的身上，像是带他扎进晴空下的大洋里随着海浪跳舞，像是带他腾空而起飞向天国，像是带他坐上飞船开往宇宙的尽头。

直到又一次射出来，艾格西的理智回笼，这才在心里庆幸哈利没揭穿他关于那一大串“我爱你”的发挥失常。

然后他满足的趴在了哈利怀里。

“多漂亮的韦恩大楼。”克拉克揉捏着他手感很棒的臀肉，向后提了提他的腰，让他在自己的阴茎上坐的更舒服。或者说成，坐的更深。“告诉我，布鲁斯，我在操谁？”

“唔…我，布…布鲁斯……布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“嗯？还有呢？”克拉克恶意的顶弄着他的腺体，一波一波温热的体液从他体内流出，被粗长的性器翻搅染到大腿上。

“嗯…嗯？”身后狠狠抽插着的性器只能让他虚弱的发出几个不稳的鼻音。

“可怜的宝贝，我来给你些提示吧。”克拉克把手伸到他的小腹，发现他又射了一次，“其实他也刚刚出道不久。他是恐惧的化身，黑暗就像是他天生的保护色。他几乎每晚都在这个腐败到让人失去希望的城市里巡逻。他就像一盏明灯，给人信念，让人们相信他们的城市一定会变得更好。”克拉克粗喘着加深加快，好像他也变得再也控制不住自己的节奏，“是他让我更坚信希望…让我变得完整…”

那个本应让人恐惧到颤抖的名字在此时就好像是催情剂。

布鲁斯在他越发狠厉的动作中高声呻吟，身体被顶弄的胡乱摇晃着撞到了玻璃。生理泪水不受控制的滚落，他浑身颤抖着绷紧了臀部。  
克拉克喘息着，用力掰开那两团紧实的臀肉，再一次狠狠地撞击，布鲁斯的整个身体都跟着痉挛。O的体液争先恐后的从后穴涌出，阴茎也跟着喷射出变得稀薄的精液。他喘息着瘫软下腰身。

“告诉我，布鲁斯，我在操谁？”

“蝙蝠…啊！蝙蝠侠！”

“嗯…蝙蝠侠…”克拉克满足的嗅着空气中浓香的Omega气息，坚硬的性器又挺了挺，挤出的体液顺着他们的大腿缓缓流下。“让你的市民们看看他们的守护者是怎么被操到下身像失禁一样流水的，嗯？”

布鲁斯的身体一直都在Omega的高潮中颤抖。而这句话无疑再次刺激到了他的羞耻心。显然克拉克已经足够熟悉他的身体。滚烫的精液射进他的子宫，布鲁斯哭喊着再次到达了O的高潮。  
克拉克举着他的腰，坏心的抽出阴茎，看着他们混合到一起的体液从那个红肿的小口中喷射出来。

变装PLAY（警察X夜店少爷

克拉克压了压帽沿儿，坐在沙发上，把玩手里的手枪。  
吃完饭没多久布鲁斯就把这套警服扔给了自己。一开始他还以为他穿的这么正式是要去做什么伪装潜伏，结果布鲁斯却是这么说的，“为了你在未来做任务时不像昨天一样笑场，我觉得我有必要再陪你练习练习其它棘手的状况。”  
克拉克也知道，这说白了就是角色扮演。他还被警告待会儿看见他的时候不许使用透视。  
他想象着布鲁斯会穿着什么出来。一套像他一样特别正式的西装？对了，他说棘手……也许只穿着一条紧身的牛仔裤？

“记住，只要我们两个任何一方说了我们的全名，游戏就结束。”布鲁斯严严实实的裹着一件黑色的高领长款风衣出来了。

他忘了还要手枪别回裤带。

风衣一直垂到他的脚踝上方，裸露在外的双脚穿的是黑丝网袜，一直向上到……脚踝。  
他在布鲁斯警告的眼神下控制住自己没用透视。  
“布鲁斯…你穿的这是……？”  
救救他，他真的想不下去了。

看到克拉克刚刚现在就有些紧张的无措，布鲁斯满意的扬起嘴角。

“警察先生！警察先生！别抓我！我发誓我没有同伙！这里只有我一个人！”布鲁斯迅速瞥了眼他手里的枪，惊恐的后退。

入戏倒是蛮快。

克拉克也配合着，起身，直接用手枪对准他的脑袋，“别说话，在我检查完这四周之前我是不会相信你的。”

“不！警察先生！你听我说完！”他慌张的大声喊，摆着手不断后退，“我只是个学生！你不能这么威胁我！”

“学生还这么怕我？！”克拉克也步步紧逼，同时扫视四周。

“我真的只是个学生！有哪个警察会拿着手枪吓唬…唔……”

“闭嘴！”克拉克直接把枪口抵了他的嘴唇，“让我发现我的枪离开了你的嘴，我立刻就开枪，懂了吗？”

“唔…”布鲁斯点了点头，让枪口抵进嘴里。他看起都快要被吓哭了。

“我不信你们的组织就你一个人？”克拉克迅速的向四处走动，布鲁斯就踉跄着咬着枪跟在他身后，生怕枪口离开嘴巴后被射穿了脑袋。

绕了几圈以后，他们又回到了最开始的地方。“你们这真没别人？”克拉克思索着，摸了摸下巴。

“警察先生…”

“谁让你说话的？！”克拉克举着枪迅速向前逼了一步，布鲁斯退后时被自己的风衣拌倒在地。

“不！不是！”风衣下摆的纽扣被崩开了几枚，克拉克的视线顺着他脚踝处的丝袜一直看到膝盖。  
老天啊他到底穿了什么？！

见他微微发愣，布鲁斯轻轻握住他拿枪的手，声音低沉而诱人，“警察先生…”  
他偏坐在地上，柔软的舌头缓慢的舔过整个枪身，轻触他的指头后收回。他抬起头，那双眼睛直直的与克拉克对视。在他的注视下，缓缓的把枪口纳入口中。

“该死的。”克拉克把枪从他的口中抽出来，口水都甩到了地上。“你不是学生吗。”

“嗯。”他舔了舔潮湿的嘴唇。

“那把外衣脱了，让我看看你的校服。”

“警察先生！我…”

“脱！”

手枪又威胁着抵上脑门，布鲁斯委屈的摸到风衣的纽扣，一颗一颗的解开。“我真的…”

“快点！”

他认命的闭上眼，一下子把风衣掀开。

拉奥他在一瞬间就硬的发疼。

他穿的是一件黑色真丝紧身衬衫，那上面还开了漏洞，大小刚好能让他的乳头若隐若现的露出来。刚过膝盖的黑丝网袜的吊带紧紧勒在雪白的大腿上。黑色的小皮裤紧紧包裹住那圆润的屁股，分明的臀线在他大腿的衬托下显得更加诱人…

完全了解他的目光一样，布鲁斯在这时候故意侧过身，把风衣从身上完全脱下去。

“你……”再开口他的嗓音已经变得沙哑不堪。他知道布鲁西宝贝儿超级迷人但真没想到他能玩的这么开。他清了清嗓子，又变回强硬的语气，“学生穿成这样？！说谎都不会？！”

“不！不是…”布鲁斯向前爬了两步，半趴在地上拽住他的裤腿，“求你了，警察先，你让我做什么都行，但是请别伤害我…”

克拉克多瞄了两眼那条小皮裤，他当然知道那黑色的布料下藏着一个怎样火辣的屁股。

“警察先生？”他爬过去扒克拉克的裤子，还故意把那诱人的臀部翘得老高。

他伸出舌头，隔着内裤去舔他胯下那巨大一包，“那我帮你服务一次，你别伤害我好吗？”

“服务？一直到我满意。”

看到克拉克收了枪，布鲁斯笑着扬起嘴角，“谢谢您。”  
他跪在地上，抬眼看着克拉克，用那旁边两颗虎牙咬住内裤边缘，色情的缓缓向下拉扯。  
湿热的气息痒痒的喷洒在他的茎身上，克拉克催促着拨弄他的头发，在那双手握住他弹出来的阴茎时发出一声叹息。

“警察先生，你的枪也好大。”他调皮的冲克拉克眨了眨眼，舌头缓慢的从顶端一直舔到根部，然后去吮吸底下的两颗囊袋。

“嘶……”牙齿轻轻故意磕到他分身上的凸起青筋时，克拉克微微抽气，警告的扯住他的头发，“把牙齿收回去。”

“唔……知道了。”他吃痛的闷哼。嘟囔着，重新握住被舔得湿漉漉的阴茎，含住它的头部吮吸。  
“嗯……”克拉克直接把他的头压向自己。他配合着含得更深，一直顶到了喉咙他才挣扎着想要逃开。

“唔唔！！唔！…”布鲁斯双手推着他的胯骨，慌乱的挣扎，那大家伙好像要顶到他的胃一样戳着他的喉咙，他大张着嘴，口水不受控制的顺着克拉克的阴茎流下去。  
“嘶…想咬我？”克拉克抓着他的头发，顺手把他甩到一边，布鲁斯侧坐在地上大口喘息，看着他一点一点靠近重新跪好，“对不起，警察先生，我…我从来没…”

“如果再有下一次，你就别想要你这张漂亮的脸蛋了，懂了吗？”克拉克扶着自己的阴茎在布鲁斯白净的面颊上抽打，响亮黏腻的显得格外色情。

“知道了。”乖巧的张开嘴，让那根巨大的阴茎再次插到快到喉咙的位置。克拉克拉着他的头发在他口中迅速的抽插，布鲁斯眨掉眼角的泪水，发出痛苦的声音但却配合着用力的吮吸。只这样做了几次克拉克就变得气息不稳。“啧……你这张小嘴还…嗯…真是棒啊…”受到鼓舞，他更卖力的去吞吐口中的硕大，双手更迅速的撸动他含不下去的部分。  
“嘶……再含深一点，对…嗯…”布鲁斯按摩着他紧缩的精囊，在他一次深入时用力收紧了喉咙。克拉克呻吟一声，迅速把阴茎抽出来一半，滚烫的精液浅浅的倾泻到他嘴里。  
“咽下去。”克拉克命令到。他撸动仍旧硬挺的阴茎，几股精液继续喷射到他脸上。  
布鲁斯发出很大一声吞咽声。他又喘息着仰起头，伸出舌头去舔溅在嘴角的部分。

“告诉我，你是做什么职业的。别说谎，”克拉克用一只手抚摸着他脸颊，把他脸上精液一点一点晕开。“一般人可不会穿成这样，还有这么一张好嘴。”

“那您能保证不把我抓到监狱去吗？”

“你的服务还没结束，忘了吗？”他用拇指缓慢的摩擦他红肿的嘴唇，“不要让我再问一遍。我可没有耐心。”

他垂下眼帘，“酒吧少爷。”

“啧……”克拉克勾起嘴角。

“不！警察先生！我发誓！今天是第一天！我才刚刚找到工作，”他又开始慌张的解释，“我才出来就被你抓了！我后面都没有人碰过，我是个…”

“嘘…嘘……别这么大声。”他用一根手指贴上他的嘴唇，“既然是酒吧少爷，光有一张漂亮的脸蛋和一张巧嘴可赚不了多少钱吧？”  
“嗯……”他思索了一下，“我会跳舞！”

“脱衣舞吗？我随便抓一个男妓都会。”克拉克嗤之以鼻。

“不，是钢管舞。”他抬头看着克拉克，“您如果答应放了我，我就跳给您看。”

克拉克还真就没想到。他看着笑的妖媚的人愣了一下。但是立刻又恢复了生硬的语气，“难道你说了算？跳个你最拿手的。我心情好了说不定还会塞钱给你。”

“这样的话…那我们现在需要一个钢管。”布鲁斯识相的站了起来，走路时轻轻带着扭动腰胯，撩人但却毫不做作。  
他下了口令让房间的玻璃都背了过去，整个房间瞬时变得昏暗。  
他走到吧台的位置，在那面墙上输入了一串密码。小厨房被一面暧昧的橙红色光墙挡住，只留下了那个酒柜。  
吧台正前方的地面升起了一个大概二十厘米高的方形舞台，一根平放着的钢管慢慢耸立起来。

克拉克不知道他是该惊讶这间房子齐全的设备还是该布鲁斯熟练的动作。小舞台下亮起两盏强光灯，眨眼间，那个人已经挂在了钢管上。他只轻盈的用一条腿勾住支撑，浅浅的勾起嘴角。“警察先生，你坐的矮一点效果会更好哦。”

克拉克按他的建议，坐在了正前方的地板上。  
虽然不怎么了解这东西，但是他也知道钢管舞是靠一些穿在身上的衣物摩擦，才能让人挂在上面的。然而布鲁斯的黑丝网袜和那条光滑的小牛皮裤丝毫借不到一点力，可以看得出来他对于这种舞蹈是多么游刃有余。

“可惜没有音乐。”他让自己离开地面，爬到钢管的顶端，一条胳膊绕住钢管滑下，身体几乎与之形成直角。他的动作轻巧灵活，只是单纯的向对面的人展示着那些高难度动作。  
克拉克也显然只是用一种欣赏的眼光去看待。

布鲁斯用一条腿倒挂住身体旋转而下，对上那双直视着自己的眼睛邪魅一笑。  
他缓缓的翻身落地，像一条蛇一样缠绕而上。他的动作并不激烈，反而是带了点慵懒。节奏照比之前放慢了两拍，但却能让人更好的看清他身在舞动时肌肉线条的变化。他悬在半空中双眼微眯着看向克拉克。轻轻张开双唇探出粉红色的舌尖，在那根闪发着金属光泽的钢管上缓慢而撩人的舔了一个来回。  
他注意到克拉克的指尖有些微微发颤。  
挂在钢管上的人慵懒的、似呻吟一般叹息一声，悬在半空中的胳膊绕过钢管，单手抚过他露在外面的乳尖，摸上衬衫上的纽扣。“警察先生，接下来就是要付费的了…”

“继续。”克拉克觉得在这个时候多说一句话都是浪费时间。

布鲁斯勾起嘴角，扣子一颗一颗被缓慢的打开，黑丝包裹着的皮肤一点一点暴露在视线之下。他留住了最后一颗纽扣，单手撑着钢管后仰着看向克拉克。散开的真丝布料柔和的贴在他的皮肤上，在他的领口大开。一件紧身衬衫立刻就被穿成了一件漏胸的深V。  
他背对着着克拉克，把钢管轻轻推进股缝，绕着钢管扭过身体，用胸前露出的那片皮肤紧紧贴住那根金属，摩擦挺立起来的乳头。“警察先生，您还满意吗？”他把大腿交叠在一起，紧紧夹住那根柱体缓慢、色情的摩擦。“如果这样还不够的话，我只能再给您多咬几次了。”

事实上，他的每一个动作都足够克拉克把他按在地上操上十来次。

“下来。”克拉克燥热的顺手把他的帽子扔到一边。“转过去。”

握住他的手腕，清脆“咔、咔”两声——手铐上锁的声音。

“警察先生！您说过您会放了我的！”他背着手，扭过头表示抗议。

“我只是说看我的心情。但是我后悔了。我心情确实很好，但是在发掘了你这么多‘才能’之后，我迫不及待的想要尝尝你的小屁股。”一只手爬上小牛皮包裹着的臀部，他暧昧的在布鲁斯耳边吹了口气，惹来他一阵轻轻的战栗。“我想试试看，你下面的嘴是不是也有一些过人之处呢？”  
“不！不行！警察先生！你不能这么对我！”克拉克拽着他被束缚的手臂，粗鲁的把他扔到沙发上。  
布鲁斯急得带了哭腔，“你不能这么对我，我还是个处……”

“酒吧少爷？”克拉克曲解了他的话，把他的头按进沙发柔软的垫子，把他摆成跪趴的姿势。  
“还不是一个出来卖的小婊子？让我捅了你的小屁股你绝对不亏。或者，”克拉克跪在他分开的腿间，轻轻拽着他右腿的网袜向上拉扯，轻薄的布料受不住这种蛮力，立刻断裂了一半。“你想让我把你送进监狱？”

“不……”布鲁斯侧过脸，带着哭腔绝望的吐出一个单词。双臂还束缚在背后，他只能用脸和膝盖支撑身体。

嘶啦一声，他听到自己的小皮裤被撕毁的声音。

“啧…”克拉克在他沾满了体液的屁股上摸了一把，身下的人立刻敏感的挺起臀部。  
布鲁斯在跳钢管舞的时候让体液分泌的更多更快，小皮裤紧紧的勒住皮肤拦住了那些湿液，不让它们流出。内层吸水的布料撕下去的时候，他的整个屁股都是湿漉漉的。

“我听说，屁股里水多的干起来都会很爽。”克拉克哼笑着，不顾沙发上开始抽泣的人，缓慢的探入一根手指。“看在你是第一次我温柔一点对你。放松…”他用力另一只手在那潮湿的屁股上轻轻拍了拍，“实在很疼的话，告诉我。”  
然后两根、三根，手指在身体里旋转着缓慢抽插，布鲁斯抽泣的声音越来越大。

“操，小婊子。看看你屁股里的是什么。”克拉克抽出手指时带出了一丝白浊，那是他前不久射进去的精液。“还出来装处子，屁股都不洗干净，嗯？”

见他只是闷哼着把头埋进沙发也没有反驳，克拉克更生气了。他迅速的解开裤子，膨胀的巨物刚一对准潮湿的穴口，他就一挺身就闯进去了一半。

“啊！！警察先生！”布鲁斯痛呼着，眼泪止不住的从眼眶滚落。他的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，费力的回头看向身后的人。“轻…轻一点……您太大了！会撑坏的！”

“嗯？可你的小屁股可不是这么说的。”说完，克拉克抓住他的大腿，又狠狠一个挺身。这下粗大的巨物完全贯穿了他。

“啊！！”他痛苦的想要抬起腰，但却被按住背压了回去。“警察先生！好疼！”

“叫我‘乔’，小婊子。我叫乔。”克拉克缓慢的把阴茎全部抽出来，饱满的顶端磨蹭着快要闭合的穴口，然后又一点一点辟开紧窄的肠道。每次多进入一点，温热的湿液就被多挤出一点。克拉克分开他的臀瓣，欣赏着这淫糜的景色。  
下身被用磨人的速度缓慢的挤开，柔软的肠肉有了体液的润滑让巨物进出的更加顺畅。轻插潜入的动作只能带来更加酥痒的感觉，布鲁斯胡乱的把眼泪蹭在沙发上，开始难耐的扭动腰臀，“干我，乔，快点干我。”

“刚刚还喊着疼，现在就这么着急被操了？”克拉克拉住他的大腿，猛的拽向自己，粗长的阴茎狠狠捅进他的身体，然后一下一下开始用力的撞击他的屁股。“爽吗？”

“啊…嗯……”敏感点被连续不断的顶撞，布鲁斯只能漏出几声呻吟。侧脸一下一下磨蹭在坐垫上，他抬起屁股迎合身后的顶撞，把挤出的黏腻液体全部蹭到男人的胯骨上。“啊……警察先生…乔……你的枪好棒……啊！…”

“还有更棒的呢。”克拉克在他的臀瓣上啪啪拍了两下，让他撅高屁股，阴茎就向着他最熟悉的地方深入。

“啊啊啊…不行，乔！太深了！乔！”布鲁斯用额头抵着沙发，臀部摇摆着想要逃离身后的巨物，但扭动的身姿却像极了引诱。

“啧……我得检查检查你里面是不是干净的…”粗长的阴茎直直抵上他体内深处的那条缝隙，布鲁斯忍不住轻轻颤抖。那根粗大的阳物顶撞开子宫，狠狠侵入内里会带来怎样的快感，他食髓知味。  
“乔！别再向里了！”他害怕的浑身颤抖，但却没有一点办法可以离开身后死死钉住他的阴茎，“我没吃避孕药！”

“你认为我还会相信你吗？”克拉克捞起他的大腿，让他的膝盖都离开了沙发。巨大的性器在潮湿的股瓣间迅速进出，翻搅着来不及闭合的柔软肠道。饱满的龟头霸道蛮横的顶撞那条缝隙，湿滑的肠道欲拒还迎般紧紧包裹住挤压他的欲望，他忍不住狠干身下的人，让那些体液都被抽插得溅往四处。  
见他支撑的费力，手指一动就扯开了手铐。  
他抱着布鲁斯的腰，把他翻过身。阴茎研磨着令他战栗的那处狠狠旋转了一周。他惊叫着，抓紧了头两侧的坐垫，肠道被干的从最深处开始痉挛，柔软的肠肉紧紧咬住了入侵的巨物。他直挺挺的阴茎也被这一下操干刺激的流出了不少前液。

“唔……布鲁斯…”克拉克忍不住低喃身下人的名字，又发力向深处挺了挺。

“啊！哈！警察先生…你力气好大啊……”布鲁斯眨了眨朦胧的双眼，显然是提醒他暴露了他的能力。他扯起嘴角，小腿勾住克拉克精壮的腰，扭动着把屁股送上去，“乔！乔！乔！”他故意喊着克拉克的化名，“快点干我，用你的枪，磨我那里。”

“小婊子，”既然他要玩下去，那他就陪着。克拉克也笑了笑，分开他的大腿，把他的阴茎直接送到深处，狠狠操干他的入口。“欠操的货色，这么干都堵不住你屁股里流出来的水，是不是很爽啊？”

“啊！唔……”粗大的阴茎迅速摩擦着被干得红肿的穴口，身体里的巨物目的明确的冲撞最敏感的那处入口，每一次轻轻滑过就能惹来他剧烈的颤抖。他颤抖的张开嘴唇，但却发不出完整的音节。

“是不是很爽？嗯？”狠狠一次冲撞，他感觉到身体里的巨物闯开了那层有弹性的小口，然后更深的插入……  
“啊！是！”他被刺激的弹起腰，大腿根剧烈的颤抖着，阴茎颤抖着一波一波射出，溅满了整个胸膛。

“可我还不满意你的服务。”说着，长驱直入还在高潮中颤抖的小穴，滑腻的体液被挤出一大滩，饱满的龟头直直卡进他的子宫。没给他一秒钟喘息的时间，坚硬的巨物就开始捣弄那处柔嫩的软肉。

“啊！不行了！警察先生！太深了！”深处只有Alpha才能入侵的器官只要被轻轻触碰都能让他战栗许久，何况是像这样被毫无章法的粗鲁顶撞。这次他是真的被逼出了泪水，“乔！停下来！”

“可你的身体紧紧咬着我不放。小婊子，你总是满嘴谎言，看来我得再好好教教你做人。”说完，扒开他的臀瓣，用力不断深入，他迅速抽插越绞越紧的小穴，Omega湿热体液的刺激下，粗长的性器不禁又膨胀了几分。“喜欢这样吗？”大手啪啪啪拍打着他的屁股，沾了臀瓣上的体液发出黏腻的水声。  
“唔！嗯！嗯……”囊袋迅速拍击肉体的声音都连成了一片。布鲁斯向后仰了头，好像特别害怕身体里的性器下一次就要把他捅穿。见他的眼眶都哭的有些发红，克拉克怜惜的低下头去吻他的嘴唇。

布鲁斯偏过头，让他的好意落空。“我不…不…接吻！”

“都被我捅穿了，”克拉克伸手用力拧了拧他一边的乳头。身下的人惊喘着挺起胸膛，“还跟我说不接吻？”他怄气一般，手指用力抓住他的臀瓣，对准他的子宫狠狠一个挺身，布鲁斯发出一声尖叫。“不！！！停下来！！我会死的！”

“爽死么？可我怎么觉得，你的屁股还是不够熟呢？”粗大的阴茎只冲着那处接连操干了几下，布鲁斯就哭喊着到达了内部高潮。Omega的身体颤抖着被完全打开，丰沛的体液喷涌而出，更顺畅了克拉克的深入。他捞起瘫软的大腿盘在跨上，抓住他挺翘的屁股越发用力的冲撞，“哦……你屁股里的水真多，越干越爽。”

布鲁斯用单手盖住了眼睛，微张着的双唇不断吐漏出诱人的呻吟。他的下体已经爽的快要麻木了，只能被架着双腿，被顶撞的胡乱摇晃着继续承受克拉克过人的欲望。  
克拉克笑着，低下头轻吻他红透了的脸颊，“想要吗，布鲁斯？你知道你该怎么做。”

“操。”他吐出一口气。克拉克配合的停下动作，阴茎在甬道里缓缓抽插。  
布鲁斯伸长手臂，勾住他的脖子猛的卡向自己，愤恨的张嘴一口咬住他的耳朵。  
就在克拉克得意的勾起笑容时，他听到布鲁斯的薄唇间轻轻吐出了那个名字——

“布鲁斯•韦恩。”

克拉克诧异的抬起头。

“好了，小男孩，游戏结束了。”他的手在克拉克的脊背上滑了几个来回，觉得终于扮回了一局。“快点射给我。我一开始说的也是说出‘我们’的名字，也没说非得是对方的名字。”

“布鲁斯，你这只老狐狸。”

“还是被干得湿了屁股的。快点，小男孩。”

克拉克低头封住他的嘴唇，下身开始迅速的操干他深处的嫩肉。他的超级持久又把布鲁斯操的高潮了一次，最后还让他哭喊乞求了好一阵才灌满了他的子宫。

布鲁斯还没分清这句话是不是说给自己，他就被身后Alpha连续大力顶撞得无法稳住身体。“等…等一下！”

“嗯？”克拉克恶劣的狠狠一下捅进更深，布鲁斯惊喘出声，克拉克随即迅速摇摆腰跨迅速抽插起他湿滑不已的后穴。“为什么要等？你最喜欢失去控制的感觉了，不是吗？”

“哈！不！我不……等……等等！克拉克！”

“还对我说谎？”他精准的冲撞着这具性感身躯内的敏感点，布鲁斯每次愈加拔高声调的呻吟都使他兴奋不已，他捕捉着肉体间淫荡响亮的碰撞声，不顾布鲁斯嘴上的乞弱只是每次都把粗壮的阴茎顶撞得更深。

\- [ ]  
Erik在瓦坎达还不到一天，最不幸的事就发生了。他发情了。

他已经好多年没经历过这些症状了，但每个omega都知道快发情时的感受。与生俱来的本能；渴望抱窝，寻求庇护，向附近的alpha们索取关怀与宠爱。身不由己。

在两个朵拉护卫队的卫兵送他去国王的寝殿时，他开始注意到事情有点不对劲。

他朝大得离谱的房间吹出一记痞痞的口哨声。他大概可以把自己住过的所有狗屎地方都塞进去。一想到这就让他气不打一处来。这些该死的纯种猫。根本对贫穷一无所知，根本不知道有了上顿没下顿、为了有个遮风避雨的地方愿意做任何事情，是种什么样的感觉。

“你们可以退下了。”他对守在门边的女战士说道，嗓音由于愤怒而瓮声瓮气。他在对方浑身一僵时发出冷笑，看着女人在向他拘谨的颔首后离开的背影。现在，他才是国王；他们不服也得服。

一旦确定对方真的走掉了，他很快扫视了一圈房间。宽敞的屋子装饰着金色和紫色，布置得颇具格调，落落大方，倾向于简约派艺术风格，不过还是很有温馨生活化的气息。他一边在房里四处走动，一边分析每一处细节——从随意仍在椅子上的衣服，到巨大的落地窗，毫无疑问坐拥俯瞰整座城市天际线的绝佳视野。

他的眼睛不断瞟向占据了大部分空间的床，他下意识的走过去，被上面散发出来的气味吸引住了。

不管怎么努力，有些omega天性里的东西Erik就是无法抗拒，像是现在嗅到的味道。一旦集中注意力，他便冻住了。房间闻起来就像他的堂兄。之前他们第一次见面的时候，他匆匆吸入过T'Challa馥郁浓重的气味。T'Challa的味道强烈，清透，是一种辛香和柑橘里浑着些许薰衣草的气味。他想永远沉浸在里面，贴着它打滚，直到鼻息间全是这股味道。

最终，Erik认命了，向本能低头。他飞快的脱掉衣服，站在床边。一只手抚摸着被单，指尖下传来的触感让他情不自禁的哼哼。操，他简直不敢相信自己居然要这么做。

他钻到被子下面，舒展四肢，感受着丝滑织物的凉爽抚慰他的整个身体。阴茎在冰凉的触摸下变硬了。Erik吞下一记呻吟，对性奋起来的自己感到羞愧。却还没到让他住手的程度。

他深吸了口气，让自己的感官徜徉在堂兄令人陶醉的气味中。等他回过神，他已经握住了发疼的阴茎，虎口紧紧的卡着根部。早就渗出了前液。他的拇指懒洋洋的磨着龟头，转过头，脸蛋蹭着枕头。

他急切的吸了一口织物的气味，然后手上开始动作。起初慢慢来，沉浸在包围着自己的味道里，体会被单贴着肌肤的滑腻感。他很快找到了节奏，描绘出第一次见到T'Challa时的画面，一个端坐于王座之上，临朝议事的alpha。忆起那个男人走过来，眼神冰冷坚毅，而他双手被缚，心如擂鼓的感觉。他揉弄着阴囊，加快了手里的速度，想到那个alpha曾离自己那么近，当他威胁要杀自己的时候，他的味道吞没了Erik。他想到自己差一点儿就要跪倒在地了，把脸埋进堂兄的胯下，用嘴巴描摹他的老二。他想得到那股叫人神魂颠倒的味道想得不得了，渴望到流口水。会是什么样的感觉呢，蹭着那根肉棒，含进嘴里，整个儿的吞下？

Erik发出呼噜声，收紧了握着阴茎的手，拱起后背，颤抖不已，感到高潮的冲击波涤荡全身。一瞬间，他希望没把堂兄扔下瀑布，饶他不死，让他做自己的宠物。

Erik气喘吁吁，四仰八叉地躺在床上，双眼半阖，享受余韵，胸口上到处都是精液。忽而，屁股里冲下一股粘液。

润滑的体液淌下大腿的陌生感觉让他浑身僵住了。觉得自己一定是产生了幻觉，试探性的伸向股间。摸到一手湿哒哒的汁水。他心下一沉，刚才高潮的愉悦顿时烟消云散。

他把手凑到眼前，捻了捻手指。感觉不像精液。他嗅了嗅，闻起来也不是。他犹犹豫豫的舔了一口，因为很清楚自己的精液尝起来是什么味道。而这个，甜到腻歪；就像omega的润滑液。然而——这不可能。他不可能产出润滑液的。天杀的就是没门。

Erik猛地翻了个身，差点跌出去，及时用手和膝盖稳住自己，掌心张开。恐慌像沸腾的泡泡一样从体内炸了开来，堵住了他的胸膛，冰冷，恶毒。

***

起先，他觉得这是摄入心形草后的一种副作用。这种由振金浇灌的异域植物导致他和死去的父亲来了场人鬼谈心的幻觉。他身体上的变化一定是草药搞的鬼。

他下令把祭司长带过来。女人哆哆嗦嗦的走进王座室。他立马质问道：“你对我做了什么？”

他看到对方抖得更厉害了，她的视线从头到脚打量了他一遍：“什——什么也没有，我的王。我们只是心形草的管理者。”

回过神的时候，他已经朝她冲过去了，浑身上下每一处都在冒火：“别对我撒谎！”他怒吼，脾气腾的上来了，“我现在可不是跟你还有你那帮小鬼开玩笑。你对我做了手脚。”

她摇着头，连连否认：“没有，我的王。我们——”

Erik拼命克制住想掐死她的冲动，又阴鸷的朝她走了一步，看到恐惧爬满了她的脸孔。在那一瞬间，他只想动手，发泄出所有的暴戾。去伤害她，让她感受一下哪怕一丁点儿自己所受的痛苦折磨，要是他怀疑的没错的话，就是他的身体为了即将来临的发情经历着改变——“如果你以为我会那么容易被干掉，你就大错特错了。”他对虐待一个倒霉的年老beta女性没什么兴趣，他觉得当时下令把那些该死的植物付之一炬时，已经杀鸡儆猴了，“现在告诉我你做了什么。”

女祭司猛地从他身边跳开：“我们什么都没做，我的王。我们按照惯例研制草药。”

此时此刻，他能看出对方说的是真的。但是如果它没毒的话，那究竟是怎么回事？他就是觉得不对劲；他感到自己的皮肤过于紧绷，仿佛有什么东西在皮表下蠕动，企图占据他。这难道是正常的副作用吗？操他妈的紫色魔法植物。

“殿下。”走神的Erik被悄悄的窃窃私语拽了回来。是之前差点被他掐死的女祭司在对他说话。她看上去没那么害怕了，一副视死如归的表情，“您能告诉我您得了什么样副作用吗，知道症状的话我们就能对症下药了？”

Erik眯起眼睛，疑心起她的态度怎么突然变了。有两个选择摆在他面前；要么接受她的提议，要么拒绝，看看事态将将如何发展。他过了一遍脑子里对这种草药的认知，查询结果为零，拒绝送上门来的咨询师实在得不偿失。

Erik平静的叫她坐下，视线移到对方布满紫色瘀痕的喉咙上。当他结束幻境之旅从先祖的神殿里醒来时，他并不后悔自己的所作所为。

此刻，那一时的暴戾已经过去，他感到更为冷静和自持。他的荷尔蒙十分紊乱，让他变得更加情绪化，喜怒无常。要是她能告诉自己哪里出了问题，他可以制定一个方案来弥补。他接下来还有一连串的计划，如果身体上的变化正如他怀疑的一样，那么就只会碍事。他才刚篡位，任何形式的失格都是不能接受的。

清了清喉咙，他皱着眉头说道：“我好像要进入发情期了。”

这番申明引得对方安心的叹了口气。他看到女祭司的肩膀放松下来，显然如释重负。

“心形草会排斥任何形式的抑制剂，我的王。”

Erik感到心底一凉。操。他就知道。

他的头开始渐渐疼起来。努力不要又把气撒在她身上：“你说排斥是什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思，殿下。”她解释道，耸了耸肩，完全没察觉到Erik又开始手痒痒了，“成为黑豹就意味着全然的纯粹，涤尽一切人工化合物的痕迹。Bast女神赐予所有黑豹以无与伦比的力量、速度、持久力、治愈力、反应力，还有敏锐的感官。草药会摧毁任何后天摄入的外来化学药剂。”

“所以不能用抑制剂？”他问道，想确认一下，觉得好像整个世界都要塌了，“瓦坎达这么先进就不能他妈的想想办法吗？”

“这是继承黑豹衣钵的人必须做出的牺牲之一。”

真是日了狗了！他居然被颗天杀的“紫甘蓝”给耍了。妈的他究竟造了什么孽了。

***

Erik给自己弄了个医生。

看到他不耐烦的样子，她手脚格外勤快。算得上他做过的，最快的体检。

“你还出于发情的初期。”她告诉他，分拣着一堆光片，抽出一张来。

她一边好奇的看着他，一边说：“如果你有伴侣的话就最好了。从你告诉我的，还有这些结果显示，这次发情会持续很长时间，而且非常痛苦。你的身体积压下了经年累月的荷尔蒙，而草药还在不断瓦解剩余的抑制剂。从时间上来看，我估计你得熬一个礼拜，比没有alpha的精液给你渴求的身体提供所需荷尔蒙的情况下，还要长些。”

Erik忍住以头抢地的冲动。或许他可以把自己敲晕，然后等发情期结束了再醒过来？总比眼睁睁的看着身体被发情毁了，浑身滚烫，迷迷糊糊，哀求着任何能填满他的东西，哭求着根本不存在的alpha。

不过话又说回来了，事情不就是这样的吗。他的人生一直是地狱模式。就在他的梦想即将实现的时候，他的身体却决定背叛他。

去他妈的生理天性。他要按计划行事。

“我还有多少时间，医生？”他问道，眯起眼睛，充满了断腕的决心。

***

Erik站在W’Kabi身边，注视着装满武器的飞船攀上天空。他穿着一件属于T’Challa的袍子，一半出于舒服——他的体温随着时间一天天升高，任何稍微紧点的衣服就能惹得他大发雷霆。他曾经试过简单的亚麻衬衣，可织物摩擦过于敏感的乳头的感觉实在太叫人分神了。

另一半出于T’Challa衣服上残留的气味。他不止一次拿T’Challa的遗物作为自慰的工具；他只需要深深吸上一口，视线就会因为一阵阵掠过全身的激烈性性奋而一片模糊。见鬼，为什么他死掉的堂兄要闻起来那么完美呢。

对Erik气味的变化，W’Kabi根本无动于衷。这个beta只是微微顿了一下，记下了国王的新味道，然后按部就班，再次确认了一遍给间谍们配备武器的计划。

症状还没有严重到让Erik束手无策的地步。隐隐作痛的关节，不断提升的敏感度，体内深处越来越高的热量，还有抱窝、寻求慰藉的冲动；这一切在就要得偿所愿的眼下，还处于掌控之中。他已经为此等了一生，任何人、任何事都休想阻止他亲眼见证这一刻。

今天开启了新时代，他的帝国巍然崛起。如果他必须在旧世界燃烧的灰烬里重建一个新的，那就这样吧。

***

所以当然了，在这节骨眼，他那死掉的堂兄不知道从哪个棺材里又蹦了出来。

这日子还让不让人过了？

***

他们干了一架，结果他还没死成。

更糟糕的是。

他发情了。

——未完待续——

2# annebaby  
2018-4-21 23:24  
本帖最后由 annebaby 于 2018-5-28 13:48 编辑 

第二章

T’Challa狠狠地撞上来，连带两个人摔向了底下的矿场。他们殊死搏斗，双方拳脚相向，你来我往，毫不留情。只在听到列车驶来的声音时，才分开。

他们的面罩是拟态透氧的，Erik鼻息间充斥的都是alpha的味道。他毫无准备，措手不及。强烈到足以让他呆滞了好几秒。他浑身上下每一块肌肉突然紧绷起来。他转向气味散布的方向，所有的感官都聚焦到了另一个男人的身上。T'Challa的信息素渗进了每一丝空气。而Erik，他无法抗拒一个近在咫尺，强悍alpha的气味。

Erik感到自己的阴茎抽动了一下，感到随之冲下来的润滑液。本能在告诉他的身体做好受孕的准备。他死死的闭起眼睛，屏住呼吸，拼命甩开让人晕眩的淫欲。没关系。不要紧。他宁愿死，也不要下崽子。可是，他依然能感觉到T’Challa的视线，盯得他焦躁不安，毛骨悚然。

Erik开始像头困兽般踱来踱去。就在两个人等着列车通过时，他竭尽全力不让自己的注意力流连于堂兄，还有他好闻勾人的味道，竭尽全力让自己的感官集中在音波平衡器的嗡鸣声上。但他被身上斑驳脱落的黑豹战衣分了神，高热的肌肤曝露在了振金矿场的凉爽空气里。

“N’Jadaka。”T’Challa说，嗓音柔和平静，“事情不用非得变成这样。”

“不，就是要这样，堂哥。”他回道，虽然听到自己的名字从T’Challa嘴里冒出来感觉那么好，好到可怕。

“你会毁了这个世界的。包括瓦坎达。”T’Challa怒不可遏的驳斥。

胸口燃起熊熊的烈火，Erik感到自己的爪子抻了出来：“所以呢，你又能奈我何？”他恶毒的咆哮道，“这个世界夺走了我的一切！”去他的身体，还有它的渴望，他只想把他的堂兄撕成碎片。抢走他的一切，就像一无所有的自己。

Erik只认识那个贪得无厌，予取予求的世界。他从小失去了母亲，父亲也被杀了，辗转于一个又一个的寄养家庭，颠沛流离，直到成年脱离了监管系统。而在所有这些事里，性分化为omega是压死骆驼的最有一根稻草。可他还是出人头地，为自己挣得了一席之地，纵使历经磨难，撞得头破血流。

他并不打算让他的生理构造左右他的人生抉择。

T’Challa今天就得死。

Erik爆出一记纯粹的怒喝，几乎不等列车完全驶离便再次朝T’Challa扑过去。

这次战斗进入了白热化。他们互相过了几招，出手越来越凶狠。Erik不得不承认，T’Challa是个不错的对手。对Erik的每次攻击，那个alpha加倍奉还。随着不断的缠斗，他能感到自己的身体慢慢疲软，渐渐力竭，之前燃遍全身的肾上腺素此刻终于开始衰退。发情的症状，变得越来越明显。他还在战斗，但攻击变得凌乱，有些甚至都落了空。

他对周遭的一切模模糊糊，这不仅仅是肉体反应，还有生化作用，离T’Challa这么近让他的身体超负荷运转，他的omega机能被一个可以潜在交配的alpha的气味给触发了。T’Challa的一切都在叫嚣着他会成为一个结合的好伴侣。他的身体辨识出了他们的兼容性，而Erik的菱脑[1]根本不给他装傻充愣的机会。

Erik狠狠地给了T’challa一记头槌，迫使男人跌跌撞撞，微微后退了几步。这番动作让Erik一时没了方向，失去了平衡。

他感到一双手攫住了自己的肩膀，感到一只脚踹上了右腿的膝窝，感到身体被猛地拽进坚实的胸膛里。T’Challa扬起的右手在眼前一晃，前臂便牢牢的箍住了他的喉咙。T’Challa收紧了他的气管，切断了他的供氧，Erik觉得一阵天旋地转，膝盖缓缓地向岩石地面跪下去。桎梏无懈可击，一不留神，他不是失去意识，就是被活活掐死。

音波平衡器又启动了。Erik发现自己呛进了一口令人神魂颠倒的空气。老天爷啊，这味道。这帮alpha的信息素在这种距离下简直糟得不能再糟了。他的脑袋耷在对方裸露出来的肩头上。T’Challa动作飞快的卸掉了承载着黑豹战衣的项链。冰凉的空气打在赤裸的身体上，Erik不禁打了个寒战。

理所当然的，他杀千刀的身体选在这个节骨眼背叛他。他发出一声痛苦的呻吟，感到肚子像被剖了开来。整个人几乎因为痛楚折成了两半。感到T’Challa松开了卡着Erik喉咙的手。他气喘吁吁，向后倚在了T’Challa的胸口上。

他终于彻底的发情了，觉得自己快要烧起来，从里到外热血沸腾。熟透了的omega，还有润滑液的甜美气味，弥漫在空气中。粘稠厚重，像要把他淹没；闷得叫人透不过气来。所有之前考虑一个人捱过发情期的想法在一阵阵绞痛贯穿身体时烟消云散了。

他可以觉察到T’Challa分辨出他气味的那一瞬间。因为陡然暴增的alpha信息素，还有从那个alpha嘴里滚出的凶猛咆哮声。

Erik发现自己哀叫着回应，感到勃起如此激烈以至于隐隐作痛，剔除了所有的理性思维。屁股开始不由自主的拱来拱去，硬到不行的阴茎将前液抹得小腹一塌糊涂。润滑的汁水顺着大腿滴滴答答的淌下来，随着呼吸越发汹涌。

Erik恨透了每一分每一秒。这样背叛，这种东西，他身体的所作所为。

T’Challa粗暴的把他提了起来，用鼻子深吸一口气，刻意汲取Erik的味道：“你要发情了。”他哑着嗓子说，两只大手带着挫伤般的力度捏着Erik的肩膀。

T’Challa粗粝的声音让Erik挤出一记呜咽，渴求和黯哑的噪音。Erik一边透过半睁半阖的眼睛，一边口齿不清的回道，“不是吧。你才注意到吗，堂哥。”

“N’Jadaka。”T’Challa呻吟道，嗓音因为欲望而嘶哑。他的手，还覆盖着黑豹战衣，捧住了Erik的脸。拇指碾过Erik的下唇，他挨得那么近，Erik可以感到从他分开的唇瓣里散发出来的滚烫气息。

拇指压了进来，Erik呼吸一窒，感到它捻过了自己的牙齿。他张开嘴，舌头裹住了入侵者，开始吮吸起来。

Erik昏昏沉沉的眨了眨眼睛，终于对上了T’Challa的视线。他的omega天性告诉他要低眉顺目，要谦驯臣服，但他发觉自己根本停不下来。T’Challa的表情难以解读，虹膜映着一圈金色的光斑，就这么看着Erik贪婪的嘬食舔弄着自己的指头。Erik不知餍足的吮着，T’Challa的棕色虹膜慢慢变成了闪闪发亮的金色。表明他向自己的alpha天性屈服了，让本能接管一切；他跟Erik一样，一败涂地。

Erik发现自己更加卖力的吸着嘴里的手指，舌头绕着他，喜欢振金带来的触感。他越是迎着alpha的目光，越是性奋不已。他着迷的看着T’Challa的眼睛持续不断的变化着，深邃的瞳孔几乎扩张腐蚀掉了刚刚占满了棕色虹膜的金光。

透过迷蒙的情热，Erik发觉T’Challa好心到在为缓解自己的痛苦而提供帮助。不管他有多么拒绝——想到犹如一个饥渴的婊子般被人骑在身上，被阴茎结锁住，让他既害怕又性奋——他的选择屈指可数，寥寥无几。他的身体太虚弱了，无法继续战斗，脑子也慢慢的不好使了。想到自己会属于某个alpha，想到允许别人占有自己的身体，成为对方的所有物，想到失去控制，向自己的生理天性妥协，就让他恨得咬牙切齿。但Erik想要熬过去，想要活着，东山再起。

当T’Challa撤出手指时，Erik再也无法克制了。本能主宰了一切。他冲了上去，两个人的嘴唇撞在一起，吻得凶狠激烈，毫无章法，唇齿绞缠，不相上下，寻求着主动权。

Erik的嗓子眼里挤出一声低低的幽咽，身体哀求着进入填满。T’Challa用隆隆的吼叫声作了回答，牙齿狠狠的咬了一口Erik的下唇，推搡着彼此朝后退去。

他的后背撞到了一根音波平衡器。冰冷的金属抵在灼热皮肤上的触感让Erik倒抽了口气。他张开了双腿，T’Challa挤了进来，全贴在Erik一丝不挂的身体上，双手挽住了他的腰，把他钉在原地。

Erik浑身上下烧得不行，他们接触的每个地方都像点了一把火，随着他一门心思只想着这种事，下身排解润滑液的困扰便被抛到了九霄云外。

T’Challa吻他吻得喘不过气来，接着下巴移到了他的喉咙上。Erik向后撇过脑袋，露出脖子，在T’Challa轻轻咬住他脖颈和肩膀的交接处时，泄出一记呻吟。被一副强壮坚实的身体压住，牙齿刮擦着结合腺的感觉，促使底下的小穴又轧出一波透明的润滑液。他能感到汁水流下了双腿。

“N'Jadaka。”T’Challa炙热的低语喷在他的耳朵上，手劲抓得Erik屁股疼，“让我来照顾你。”

Erik渴望T’Challa柔韧温暖的皮肤贴着自己的感觉。想要这个alpha浑身沾满自己的淫水和精液，想要瓦坎达所有的人都知道，这个alpha是他的。让他们瞧瞧，他们宝贝的国王陛下在面对一个紧致的omega小穴时束手无策，败下阵来。想要毁了他。想要成为T’Challa余生只能操的，那唯一的omega。他羞愧的涨红了脸，恨发情期居然让他这么不堪下作。

“需要你。”Erik悄声说，无助的回应，攀着T’Challa的肩膀，硬挺的老二压在T’Challa依然穿着战衣的腹部，留下一片湿热的前液。晶莹的汁水打湿了振金做的分子材料。黑豹战衣的振金织物凉爽的抵着他滚热的肌肤；对摩擦的渴望——任何形式的纾解——霸占了他的所有思绪。

他忘记了上面还在一片混战，忘记了他恨他的堂兄，想要他死。他分不了神去理那些了，所有的感官都被面前alpha的味道所占据。只知道自己渴望得发疼，需要喂饱这份饥渴，需要T’Challa把他操到不省人事。

Erik开始疯了似的扒拉着阻挡他们肌肤相亲的黑豹战衣。随着分子织物回收进了爪牙项链里，他贪婪的抚摸着每一寸暴露出来的皮肤。他张开一只手平放在T’Challa心脏的位置上，感受掌下擂鼓般的心跳。

T’Challa在触摸下一动不动，目不转睛盯着Erik，眼神强烈到扎进了Erik身心的最深处。

‘这是属于我的。’他心想，一只手占有欲十足的摩挲着T’Challa身上光滑的皮肤。凉爽的感觉让他神魂颠倒，爱死了在自己的触摸下肌肉做出的反应。

‘这是我应得的。’他心想，手指捋过T’Challa阴茎周围蜷曲发硬的耻毛，包住了粗大的肉柱。T’Challa呻吟了一下，抖着屁股操进Erik的手里，‘本来就该一直属于我的。’

这念头吓坏了他。他想到所有的“如果”。如果他在瓦坎达长大T’Challa是不是就是他的了？他还会厌恶成为一个omega吗？事到如今，这些“如果”根本无关紧要。他到底是在美国长大成人，在那里作为omega就意味受到二等公民的待遇，被视为alpha的附属品，没有自己的意志。在那里，他曾经在一座废弃的建筑里捱过了性分化的发情期，极度恐惧，害怕被发现，被强暴，因为发情陷入精神错乱。那时，他痛哭失声，希望父亲还在身边，在撕裂般的剧痛中渴求群落带来的安心与抚慰。他再也不想感受那种软弱了。可现在瞧瞧他，在发情的阵痛里求着别人操他，面对天知道要持续到什么时候的，无法忍受的痛苦。

“把你那根该死的老二给我。”他咬着牙，痛恨其中的事实，“我需要它。”

于是T'Challa行动了，他的阴茎抵在Erik满是伤疤的肚子上。Erik哀吟一声，两人肌肤终于碰在一起的感觉，还有T’Challa漂亮的阴茎在上面涂满了前液，几乎让他欢呼雀跃。他摇摆着臀部，寻求摩擦。当一根修长的手指蹭上他滑腻腻的小穴时，发出咕哝声。

“我会好好照顾你的，N’Jadaka。”T’Challa粗声粗气，异常急切，揉捏着Erik的屁股。

Erik感到眼底刺痛，涌出了不情不愿的泪水。在那一瞬间他恨，他恨死了自己竟然如此软弱。‘操。’他心想，狠狠的眨巴着眼睛，拼命让眼泪倒回去。他现在最不需要的就是真情实感。

T'Challa紧紧的抓着他，金色的双眼诚挚的注视着他。他想溺死在这样的眼神中，知道自己在里面看到的温暖是真的。T’Challa他妈的在乎。

“我觉得不用操之过急，慢慢来好了。”这个alpha温柔的继续道，“N’Jadaka，我会照顾你的。”

他真是傻死了。他相信T'Challa。

“好吧，哥们。你——”他的声音在T'Challa专心致志的聆听着他的每一个字的时候断片了。在对方热烈的目光下，感到如此的不堪一击，“你他妈最好说的是真的，哥们。不然我就——”

“没事的。”T'Challa说，一只手逡巡着Erik侧身的伤疤，另一只伸到了Erik的屁股下面，“交给我。”

他轻而易举的把Erik抱了起来，就像他没什么分量一样。Erik的双腿绕在T’Challa的肩膀上，背靠着音波平衡器做支撑。

他发出一记窒息般的呻吟，感到T’Challa滚烫的舌头舔过了他的肉穴，向上擦过臀缝，脚跟顶进alpha的肩窝里。

T’Challa双手分开他的臀瓣，嘬食着他的淫液，迫使Erik发出连自己都没听到过的，不知羞耻的下流声音。

“哦操。”Erik喊道，头往后一昂，砸在了音波平衡器上。

T’Challa的喉头发出一记嘶吼：“你尝起来简直……”alpha没有完成后半句。

当T’Challa的舌头刺进他的小穴时，Erik呜咽了一声。一只手抱住了身后的音波平衡器，一只手攥着T’Challa的头，摇着屁股研磨着对方在里面钻来钻去的舌头。Erik想要它再深一点，再快一点，再用力一点，怎样都好。什么都无所谓了，他绝望的想要更多，“就是那样。”他放荡的吼道，“就像那样。让我射出来，alpha。”

T’Challa的一只手攀上来，紧紧的握住了Erik的阴茎，又快又急的撸了几下，不一会就让Erik濒临爆发的边缘：“哦，操，哦操！”

Erik喘着粗气，因为高潮四肢瘫软。几乎没注意到T’Challa把自己从肩膀上放了下来。

看到面前的alpha，脸上黏着润滑液，看上去那么狂野，他一时忘记了呼吸。T’Challa饥渴的舔了舔唇。盯着Erik的眼睛，抹了抹嘴，舔干净了手指。

天哪。他堂兄好变态。

T’Challa轻轻贴上Erik的唇瓣，双手重新回到了Erik的屁股上。一路舔进Erik的嘴巴里。他们的舌头碰到了，纠缠在了一起。尝到自己体液的Erik呻吟出声。

T’Challa操着他的嘴巴，搅着他的舌头，直到他促使Erik在自己结实的大腿上蹭来蹭去。

耳朵里血流泵涌的轰鸣声让Erik几乎无法思考。

他们分开了，喘着汲取空气。T’Challa的手从他的屁股上挪开了，Erik情不自禁的继续在对方的腿根处拱来拱去。Alpha的双手沿着Erik的身侧向上描摹，指头一边轻柔的摸索着他的疤痕，一边交换着意兴阑珊的亲吻。这份感觉让Erik的脊柱窜过一阵战栗。

当T’Challa终于摸到他的乳头时，alpha把它们夹在指腹间捻弄，拧得它们硬了起来。Erik的啜泣飘进了他的嘴里，他又射了出来。

当另一波发情的浪潮席卷过他的身体，又冲下一股润滑液时，Erik嘶嘶出声。操。他需要被填满，需要这个alpha别再他妈的欲擒故纵，快点插进来。

T’Challa对弥漫进空气里的新一波信息素发出吼叫。

这似乎起了点作用。Erik还没稳住呼吸，T’Challa就让他的一条腿圈住了自己的腰，温暖的手指揉按着他的小穴，把它们都弄湿后再压进去。

“这就是你想要的吗？”T’Challa哑着声问道，指尖抵在Erik湿哒哒的穴口上。

“是的。”Erik抽了一口气，肌肉贪心的含住了T’Challa的指头，体内终于有什么进来的感觉让他如释重负。T’Challa又加了一根手指，Erik对准它沉下了身子。他想要某种东西，某种更大的，能轻松缓解体内深处令人绝望的悸痛的东西。

T’Challa攫住了Erik的阴茎，开始撸动，加入第三根手指，在Erik贪得无厌的肉道里交叉搅弄。他在Erik扩张收缩的同时，保持着既缓且轻，稳定的节奏。

Erik受不了了，追逐着男人修长的手指搞出的每一个动作：“我可以的，T。”Erik对alpha无休无止的不断逗弄吼道。在他们第一次见面时这个令人难忘的alpha的味道就已经让他做好被干的准备，“现在，操我。”

T’Challa低低地笑了起来，加快了戳动的速度，随后整个身体压上Erik，“这么心急。”他对着Erik的耳畔窃窃私语，啄着他的耳垂。

他的目光瞟向T’Challa的脸，饥渴难耐。沮丧不已，Erik气急败坏的吼道：“别跟我整些有的没的，肏我懂吗。”

“我会给你需要的东西。”T’Challa嗫嚅道，在Erik的脸蛋上落下轻柔的一吻，拇指磨着Erik的龟头，“别担心。”

他最后撸了几下Erik的老二，接着让Erik的身体掉了个方向，好让他面朝着音波平衡器。平衡器上附着着润滑液和精液。T’Challa摆好他的手，以便Erik稳稳的抓着平衡器。

“我会让你舒服的。”他陈述道，声音充满了保证。他的牙齿剐蹭着Erik的后颈，一只手摁在他的肩胛骨之间。

Erik的身体充斥着欲望，觉得自己的皮肤快要涨破了。他向前伏着身子，朝后撅起屁股。尽可能的张开双腿，露出湿滑的小穴，那么渴望，那么迫不及待。

然后Erik感觉到了，T’Challa圆钝的头部抵上了他的入口。他喘了一下，随着它滑入湿热的洞穴，Erik长长的、颤颤巍巍的吸着气。

“你好紧，又那么湿。”T’Challa蹭着他的脖子呼吸，滚烫粗重的喷在他过热的肌肤上。

“操。”Erik低吟着，感到T’Challa的阴茎挤进了紧绷的括约肌。他的下身死死的绞着T’Challa一寸接一寸慢慢贯穿他的肉刃。他的甬道一边舒展包裹着T’Challa粗大的阴茎，一边燃起愉悦的灼烧感。

“操。”他含糊道，拱起背脊，T’Challa的巨物往更深处滑去，“我以前从来没进过这么粗的东西。慢点让我缓缓。”

T'Challa一只手握住了Erik的老二。夹着里面炙热玩意的肉穴振颤了一下，又一波高潮冲刷过来。内阴涌出一股粘液浇在了T'Challa粗壮的阴茎上，随之整根没入了他的体内。当Alpha全都插进去后，彼此发出一声黯哑的声音。这感觉实在太超过了，却该死的完美。他能感到粗粗的耻毛磨着自己的臀瓣。这饱胀的感觉让Erik哀叫出声。总算得偿所愿了。

“你把我吞的真好。”T’Challa贴着他的耳朵嗓音沙哑，给他点时间，习惯自己的尺寸。

“操。”Erik扭动着适应T’Challa在里面又热又重的分量，“操。我的屁股要被你肏坏了，'Challa。”

T'Challa吻着他的后颈，Erik向后躺在他的胸口上：“你做得很好。”Erik幽咽一声，T'Challa扭着腰，操开Erik，好迎接更深的侵入。他脸涨得通红，T'Challa的嘴巴厮磨着他的结合腺，更多的黏液打在了T'Challa的阴茎上，并顺着他强壮的大腿滴下来，“谢谢你Erik。”他勾住了Erik的一条腿，卡着他的膝窝抬高，撑开omega的双腿，随后慢慢打着圈后撤，在几乎要完全掉出来前狠狠的顶了回去。

T’Challa开启了一段惩罚性的，会留下瘀伤的节奏，粗暴的摆动着腰胯。每一下残忍的耸动带出一连串潮湿淫靡的噪音在矿场里回荡。

Erik觉得喘不上气了，好像每一次进犯都把他肺里的空气挤得一干二净。他根本不想结束。这是他梦寐以求的一切。他想要更多：“再狠一点。”他嘶哑的命令道，“操我就像你来真的一样。”

T’Challa把脸埋进他的脖子里，又吸又咬的亲吻着那里皮肤。他改变了一下体位，拽着Erik靠在自己的胸口上。一只手臂死死的箍着Erik的胸膛，另一只揿着 Erik的胯骨往后牢牢的往自己不断撞击的胯下按去。

T’Challa变得越来越粗暴，加快了速度。Erik弓起背，发现自己配合着朝后推去，迎上接连不断的拍击。

“哦操。”Erik抽了口气，露出了喉咙，浑身打颤，T’Challa的阴茎找到了他的前列腺。他感到快感越积越多，感到他的卵囊开始向上跳动，感到小腹紧绷的压力，阴茎难以忍受的抽搐，所有这一切都叫嚣着释放，“需要射出来。”

“我的。”T’Challa嘶吼道，嘬着Erik的喉咙，咕哝着，占有欲十足。

“‘Challa。”Erik尖叫一声，转过头张开嘴和alpha分享一个腻人的亲吻。他能感到T’Challa阴茎根部肿了起来，越变越大。

而他需要。需要T’Challa的精液深深冲刷进来的滚热感觉，他的结把他们锁在一起的感觉。需要所有这一切都到他的里面来。

他迎合着T’Challa的戳刺摆臀送胯，在alpha的阴茎结随着每一次插入卡着他的小穴时气喘吁吁：“锁住我。”他挣扎着说，透过颠来倒去的顶弄，“想要你把我灌满。”

T’Challa咆哮着回应，加快了手里的速度。伴着紊乱起来的节奏，他一下下的肏进Erik欢迎之至的身体里，他急切的动作表明他就快到了。他握住Erik的阴茎，配合着自己抽插的频率替他手淫。

Erik照单全收，爱死了每一下震颤的穿刺，爱死了T’Challa的手臂紧紧抱住他身体的感觉。

T’Challa狠狠的捅了进来，阴茎结完全张开了。

阴茎结把他撑得大大的，胀胀的，Erik感到整个儿被塞得满满的。他紧致的肉道绞着它不断痉挛抽搐，把T’Challa的精液榨得一滴不剩。粗大的阴茎和肿胀的肉结埋在体内的感觉超乎了他所有的想象。他扭动着躲开，T’Challa立马嘶嘶出声，收紧了环着Erik胸口的手臂。这番动作让阴茎结死死的压在了他的前列腺上。他受不住了。

Erik哭叫出声，高潮的快感迸裂开来，嘴巴因为突然爆发的释然而张大，射出一股股浓稠的精液，溅得小腹和胸膛到处都是。

他瘫在了T’Challa的怀里，身体终于崩溃了，眼前一黑，晕了过去。

——未完待续——

[1] Hindbrain：大脑的三个区域具有不同的功能。中间部分和菱脑部分负责控制人体行动，即呼吸、血液循环和心脏跳动，这两个部分在睡觉的时候仍然工作。

3# annebaby  
2018-4-29 13:05  
本帖最后由 annebaby 于 2018-5-28 13:46 编辑 

第三章 插曲1

筋疲力尽就像一列疾驰的货车狠狠击中了他。一直沉浸在交配暴烈中的他完全没有察觉到自己有多疲倦。他和堂弟的对战不遗余力，两个人都使出了浑身解数，现在他尝到了后续的连锁反应。就算心形草竭尽全力在修复，可飙升的肾上腺素已经衰退，他感到疼痛和难受一股脑儿的涌来。

他和N'Jadaka还连在一块儿，肉结把他们锁在一起的同时，他的种子灌进紧热的腔体。他拉过N'Jadaka搂着他，用一只手臂给怀里的omega当枕头，另一只不断的爱抚着N'Jadaka的身体，探索着能摸到的每一寸汗湿的肌肤。

他的堂弟。

T’Challa不知道他们怎么就走到了这一步。那时候他闻到一股熟透了的omega处在发情煎熬中的味道，他的自制力瓦解了。他牢牢缚住的本能在体内咆哮怒吼，原始赤裸，势不可挡。他放任自流了，让它全权做主。只知道在自己面前有个进入了发情期的omega。他身为alpha的一切都在叫嚣着去夺取，去占有，这个近在咫尺的omega是属于他的。在那个时候，他会跟所有胆敢打断他们交配的人搏斗。至死方休。他以前从来没有因为属性那么失控过。失控到他会为了得到这个omega做任何事。

他低头看到omega安稳的睡在自己的臂弯里，一只手温柔的覆在对方湿透的额头上。睡着的N'Jadaka看上去有些脆弱，柔软，毫无防备。T’Challa感到纷至沓来的情愫。渴望保护，安抚，提供慰藉。整个交配的关键就在于完成契合——基因[1]上的，情感上的，还有肉体上的——为了繁衍，为了开枝散叶。毫无疑问，他和N'Jadaka是天造地设的一对。所有的直觉都在叫嚣着这个omega就是命中注定的那个。在他们双唇碰触的一瞬间，感觉就像Bast亲自赐福于他，把这个omega带到他身边——旗鼓相当，与之相匹的人——他寻觅了一生的人。

他完全没料到N'Jadaka居然是个omega。从他表现出来的样子。所有的咄咄逼人和气势汹汹。但N'Jadaka确实强悍，事实证明他除了保护自己外根本绰绰有余，意志也坚毅到无懈可击。在战斗时对T’Challa赶尽杀绝，仿佛发情并没有影响到他。T’Challa心里alpha的那一面被这股力量深深吸引。N'Jadaka很强。会豁出一切保护他们的崽子。会为他们而死。

他嘶吼了一声，把脸埋进omega的喉咙。他深汲了口气，迷失在性爱，情热和交媾的气味中。

他的思绪一片迷茫，他的判断并不牢靠。他的堂弟是个危险人物。难以信任。为了看到野心实现的一天忍辱负重了那么多年。但这只会让他更佩服N'Jadaka，觉得他了不起，是个理想得不得了的伴侣。因为如果他能赢得这份忠诚，让这个omega成为自己的配偶，他就可以驾驭对方的冷酷无情，瓦坎达和瓦坎达人民将从中受益。这是他身为国王的职责。是他一肩挑起的重担。他子民的福祉摆在首位。

他会照顾这个把自己置于T’Challa守护的omega。他的堂弟是特殊情况下的受害者。他浑身带刺是因为鲜血淋漓。T’Challa现在能看清这点了。他拱了拱N'Jadaka一侧的脖子，化名为Erik Stevens的谜团露出了一点点的真面目。他想告诉堂弟，还有别的路可走。他不需要一直这样伤痕累累。T’Challa不许。

T’Challa捋了捋N'Jadaka的发辫和汗湿的额头，手背沿着脖子的脆弱线条蜿蜒而下。想要噬咬，渴望标记的冲动依然鼓噪，徘徊不去。但他不会乘人之危，强行标记一个遭遇发情的omega。不能在你情我愿还说不清道不明的情况下。这个世界已经夺走他堂弟的太多太多了，T’Challa不能再用这种方式，雪上加霜。不能在对方允许自己示弱，把自己交付给T’Challa后，落井下石。通过强行标记把他跟瓦坎达绑在一起会造成灾难性的后果，会让N'Jadaka更加痛恨T’Challa，还有瓦坎达的民众。随着他不断摩挲着结合腺，N'Jadaka开始在他怀里不安的辗转反侧。

他会给堂弟一个折中的办法。会在发情期后处理这番所作所为带来的各种情况。局面不容乐观。他还要统治一个国家。还要哀悼死去的子民。还要面对议会，因为他们想要这个外来者消失。死掉。他挑起的冲突可不是什么小小的挑衅，也不是零星的谋逆。

T’Challa渐渐意识到内战的暗流一直潜伏在那里，就在歌舞升平之下。如果不是一拍即合，N'Jadaka怎么可能说服得了那些特务和边境部落的人去征服外面的世界。瓦坎达并非毫无破绽。他还有很多事要做。但这些可以稍后再说。他们得先摆平这个。此时此刻，N'Jadaka是最重要的。

“我会照顾你的。”他对沉睡的男人说道。听天由命的意识到接下来的一小时，他们会在硬邦邦的，凹凸不平的振金矿场的石面上度过，直到他的阴茎结消退。

Notes:  
(See the end of the work for notes.)  
Work Text:  
当特查拉一如既往的在国王会议上询问，“还有谁对这个决定有异议吗”的时候，埃里克坐在旁边的小凳子上高举起了自己的双手。特查拉看向了埃里克，顿时觉得自己堂弟此刻看起来像是个等待老师叫他回答问题的学生。而且是十分聪明的那种学生，如果他点名埃里克同学回答问题，那这个同学一定会说出让他非常头痛的话来的。但是、就算如此，特查拉也还是容许埃里克提出意见了，其中一方面是因为他是个仁慈的明君，另一方面是因为埃里克一脸不爽的样子很可爱。  
“我不同意。”被特查拉老师点名回答问题的埃里克同学满脸不高兴的这么说到，并且故意让自己听起来凶巴巴的来表达自己的不满。“你不同意哪点？”特查拉耐心的询问到。“所有，从你说的第一句话到最后一句话，都是放屁。”埃里克毫不讲尊重的言辞让另外几位部落首领震惊的站了起来，他们恼怒的瞪着没大没小的埃里克，做出了备战的姿势，仿佛随时都要冲上去杀了这个恐怖分子、杀人犯、企图夺权者，同时也是特查拉堂弟的埃里克。“说说你的理由。”特查拉饶有兴趣的这么说着，冲另外几个部族首领挥了挥手表示不介意。事实上，埃里克并不该在这里，他也不应该有发言权，他甚至都不该有自由——是的，埃里克能在这里，多亏了我们瓦坎达仁慈的明君表示不计前嫌，认为他已经改过自新，认为瓦坎达的人民应该给埃里克一个机会让他融入这里。所以希望能把埃里克从笼子里放出来，多给他些自由，当然，作为提议者，特查拉会看好他的——于是，就是这样，虽然埃里克需要戴奇奇怪怪的振金项圈防止他再有什么动作，并且他一天二期四小时几乎都要和特查拉在一起，可是他还是自由了，能走动了，每晚都能跑出去看夕阳了，这可多亏了特查拉，特查拉真是个温厚的明君，竟然对他这种罪人网开一面。呸，谁稀罕他的网开一面啊。埃里克想到这里就来气，他扯了扯自己脖子上的项圈，没好气的说，“我不要白猴子搬来瓦坎达，你也不许和什么CIA特工建立链接。”“这是一个告诉世界我们要向他们伸出援手的好机会，埃里克。”特查拉这么说着，他真是觉得太有趣了，埃里克听起来在吃醋。“这听起来像个愚蠢的政治联姻。”想到自己要和一个碍眼的白人、并且是女性情报员共享一个向导，埃里克便感到恶心，他坐在椅子上极其不爽的小声嘟哝。“我虽然选择同她共享精神世界，可是我们并非伴侣，也没有爱情，这只是给外界一个讯息，是一种形式上的向导多余其实际作用。代表着在长久的沉默之后，现在我们真正愿意站出来帮助他们了。”特查拉堂而皇之的这么解释着，埃里克就算再怎么咬牙切齿凶巴巴也没办法。“那么，就这么决定了。”特查拉笑着说到，而事实上，他的心情也的确是好极了，为什么父亲不把他的堂弟带回来？他现在才知道有个堂弟是一件多么快乐的事情。  
“你要同一个白人共享精神！”埃里克气急败坏的踢翻了一个椅子，他不能接受这件事情，尤其是在他个特查拉建立了“那种”不言而喻的联系之后。“是的，埃里克，今天早上我们讨论过了。”特查拉坐在桌子后面批改着联合国给他发来的文件，淡然的抬眼看了埃里克一眼。“不，今天早上不是‘我们’谈论过了，是你和‘他们’谈论过了，和你那帮稀奇古怪的部族首领。”“你说的那些稀奇古怪的人——他们都有发言权，而你本该没有的。”特查拉一针见血的指了出来，“所以你是想找我私下谈谈这件事。”特查拉停下了手中的工作这么说到，但他的话并不是一个疑问句，因为埃里克太好看透了。“是的，我们需要私下谈谈，这是我们的私事。”埃里克这么说着，随意地抽出了之前联合国给他们送来的那份文件——他已经看过几百次了，咳咳，毕竟埃里克也是要争夺皇位的人，所以他不能懈怠了对于国事的了解，是的，埃里克发誓，这才不是因为关心他的堂兄。“你强迫我和白人共享我的私人物品，又一次。”埃里克这么大声控诉到，“小时候那些人就总是抢走我的东西，现在你又让他们走进我的生活。”“我不是‘你的东西’，埃里克。”特查拉这么纠正到，随后站起来拍了拍埃里克的肩膀，“放心吧，他们不会知道我们之间的事情，我不会和他们共享你我的链接，埃里克，你对我来说有多重要，你应该知道。”“那就为了我拒绝他们。”埃里克小声咕哝到，但是他知道自己现在不过是意气用事、无理取闹罢了，所以他自然也没什么底气，顶多是抱怨一下而已。当然了，埃里克也知道特查拉作为一个明君，是不可能答应他的请求，所以他也对此没抱什么希望。“你知道我不能，你心知肚明。”特查拉这么说到，非常自然的吻了埃里克的侧脸，他清楚他堂弟不过是口是心非的撒娇而已。埃里克不会不懂得大局，至少在特查拉像现在这样教导过一番之后不会。只是埃里克害怕受伤的心在作祟，导致他没什么安全感。“对我有点信心，埃里克。”特查拉这么说着，像是揉个小宠物似的揉了揉自己堂弟的侧脸。而埃里克只是沉默着点了点头，便微微偏头吻上了特查拉的手心。“我知道。”埃里克有些闷闷的这么说着。“我爱你。”特查拉说。“这个我也知道。”埃里克忍不住笑了出来。  
“但是你今天的确做的很出格。”特查拉话锋一转的这么说到，他温柔的抚摸过埃里克的侧脸、耳唇、脖颈，最后用力扯住了对方的长发，强迫埃里克扬起头，把脆弱的颈部暴露在了他面前。“我很抱歉。”埃里克没有诚意的这么说着，仿佛知道即将会发生什么似的有些兴奋的动了动喉结。是的，想到自己会被自己的堂兄惩罚甚至殴打，艾瑞克便感到兴奋，感到口干舌燥。“求我惩罚你。”特查拉这么命令道。“抱歉？”这句话真的让埃里克感到震惊了，他语气中不可思议的部分并非故意而为，而是特查拉真的没这么要求过他，要求他——如此的服从。“求我惩罚你。”特查拉又重复了一次，他的语调波澜不惊，可是手上却加重了力道，用力扯了扯埃里克的头发作为警示。“…求您。”埃里克犹豫了一下，最终还是把话说出了口，“求您惩罚我，我的王。”  
特查拉没想到今天会如此顺利，看着在自己的命令下乖巧的脱掉衣服，仿佛毫无羞耻之心的将布满伤痕的肉体暴露出来供他观看的埃里克，特查拉决定自己今天要温柔一些。特查拉抚摸过埃里克布满伤痕的身体，想着会如此习惯疼痛、惩罚自己，并用这样病态的方式记录自己曾经夺去了多少生命的人，他实在不意外埃里克会有渴望屈服于他人身下，被他人引导的倾向——只是埃里克一直都没遇到那个对的人罢了。而特查拉第一次发现埃里克热爱疼痛，并且渴望屈于他人身下这个秘密的时候，是在埃里克伤刚好，再次试图把他杀死夺取皇位的时候。事实上，那段时间里，埃里克的攻击已经成了特查拉的日常，他习惯、并且摸索透了埃里克的攻击方式，那时他已经完全可以做饭轻而易举的便把埃里克压在身下。而也就是这样轻而易举的“压在身下”，才让特查拉在他们激烈的打斗和肉体接触之中发现了埃里克不为人知的、肮脏的小秘密。  
“你硬了。”特查拉用力压住埃里克得的手腕，十分肯定的这么说到。因为他已经感觉到埃里克腿间半勃的阴茎抵上他的膝盖了。“我没有。”埃里克充分发挥了他睁着眼睛说瞎话的能力，可是他却无法控制他眼中因为羞耻和委屈所泛起的泪水。说真的，埃里克憎恨这个，憎恨他的身体，憎恨这样的自己。他总是这样，被狠狠殴打就会很容易硬起来，很多时候他都不知道怎么办，因为每次就算他自己动手解决也还是并不感到满足，就算他去找女人发泄，也依旧无济于事。没有疼痛的快感对埃里克来说至于无物。正因为此，他曾经在军队里被骂做变态，所以他不得不压抑这个，关于渴望屈服和被引导这件事。他把这个变为了对他人的暴力，努力发泄出去，又把对他人的暴力作为对自己的惩罚，以一种残忍的方式记录在了自己的身体上。“怎么会这样？你喜欢‘这个’吗？”特查拉有些惊讶的这么问到，他刚刚卸了埃里克的手腕，还把埃里克打的满脸是血，而埃里克——埃里克却在他面前、在自己堂兄难以控制的硬了起来。特查拉对他人的性癖没什么性趣，他也没有偷窥或者其实他人秘密的习惯，可是埃里克这样的反应，却让他难以言喻的也随着兴奋了起来。“你还想要吗？”特查拉这么说着，另一只手解开了埃里克的裤子，扶着自己堂弟完全勃起的阴茎撸了几下。埃里克因为堂兄这样屈尊降贵的服务而舒服的轻哼了几声，但是却倔强的没有回应特查拉。“我在问你。”特查拉松开了埃里克被卸掉的手腕，粗暴的扯住埃里克的发用力向地上撞去。特查拉觉得自己疯了，如果他想逼埃里克回答，他根本不用如此粗暴，可是一想到埃里克沉迷于这样的疼痛、并且会因此而难以自制的产生性欲，特查拉便觉得自己无法停下来，便想要粗暴的殴打、使用埃里克，想要教导、惩罚，最终驯服这只野生的小花豹。“是的，有这样的堂弟让你觉得很恶心吧。”血液顺着他的额头流了下来，而特查拉如愿以偿的用这种方式听到了埃里克的回应，那之中带着几分令人心疼的轻蔑和自暴自弃，简直让特查拉不得不为之心痛。“完全不会，请让我帮你。”特查拉十分诚恳的这么说着，随后温柔的亲吻了埃里克。血液腥甜的味道在他们两个人口中晕开，意外的是他们两个人都只感到了安心和甜蜜。“以后我都会帮你的。”特查拉把埃里克的脸摁在地上，粗暴的进入并且链接埃里克的时候，这么许诺到。而埃里克——天啊，埃里克觉得这种粗暴到近乎于强奸一般的性爱，真是他这么多年来体验过的最舒服、最爽快的一场性爱。他们就像两只野生的豹一般交媾，原始、粗鲁，充斥着暴力和不堪。而这一切快感都源于他的堂兄，在这之中埃里克觉得自己仿佛不再属于自己，而是属于特查拉，他被特查拉所需要、所使用。而这让他感到无与伦比的快乐，埃里克觉得他一定是疯了，或者他们两个人都疯了。但是事实证明，他们谁都没有疯，并且他们还意外的把这段略带病态的关系维持了下来，两个人并没有因为性而闹翻，而是更加相安无事，兄弟关系亲近了不少。就结果而言，这是个好的结局。  
“二十五下，记得数出来。”特查拉这么说着，短马鞭抚上了埃里克的屁股，那个浑圆、挺翘而又可爱的小屁股，总是会如此热情的吮住他，以至于就算到了这时候，特查拉也会不由自主的想对这个小家伙好一些。“好的，先生。”埃里克跪趴在地上，顺从的这么回应着。而特查拉几乎是没给他后悔和思考的机会，短马鞭便呼啸着划破空气落了下来。埃里克很清楚他的堂兄从来都不会在“惩罚”的时候对他手下留情，这也是他最喜欢的。“一、一，谢谢您，先生。”埃里克断断续续的说着，那真的很疼，连他都忍不住被被刺激得本能的打了个颤，而他原本沉甸甸的、安静的挂在腿间的阴茎，几乎是迅速便兴奋的硬了起来。特查拉给他的惩罚总是这样甜蜜而又疼痛，最开始几鞭是最让人着迷的，未知的疼痛和快感，每一下都打的埃里克快要射精。而后疼痛化作近乎于发麻滚烫的热度，像是烙铁似的印在他的臀瓣上。最后的几下是最刁钻的，特查拉会选择埃里克的大腿内侧又或者阴茎旁狠狠地抽打他，之前的几次埃里克都被这样的抽打搞到射精。每当这时特查拉会警告他、惩罚他，甚至在他纠正错误之后奖励他。但是最让埃里克感到恼怒的不是什么其他，还是他自己——他又让特查拉失望了。这种想法深深地印入他的脑中，让他不断的强求和改变自己，不管是床上还是床下、又或者对于他人或者对自我，他都在如此努力着。埃里克不得不承认，特查拉把他变得更温顺、更好了，甚至教会了他许多，让他感受到了除了仇恨之外的更多。埃里克呻吟着，他想要射精，并且他很确定自己再多被打一下就要射了。埃里克咬牙忍耐着，阴茎顶端溢出的前液流了一地，滴滴答答的顺着他的勃起滴到了柔软的地毯上。而特查拉却似乎有意在吊人胃口似的，迟迟都不落下最后的一鞭，只是仿佛乐此不疲一般的用短马鞭的鞭头抚弄着埃里克的屁股，抚过他被殴打过的，留下了凸起而又漂亮的伤口的臀瓣，抚过他臀缝间隐秘的穴口，甚至触碰他勃起的阴茎。这样来来回回，仿佛特查拉已经忘了还有惩罚这件事一般，这让埃里克感到提心吊胆、可是却又对此难以言喻期待万分。“二…二十五，谢谢您，先生。”最后一下终于落了下来，埃里克被这一下打的眼前发白，他咬着牙压抑着自己下腹涌起的快感回应着特查拉，硬生生的压住了自己射精的欲望。  
“你做的非常好。”特查坐在床边拉这么说着，温柔的扯着埃里克的发，将自己可爱的堂弟从跪趴的姿势拉了起来。而埃里克——他不得不承认自己从这样简单的夸奖中得到了极大的安抚，他感到满足。埃里克甚至觉得，就只是为了这一刻，他还可以付出更多，还可以改变更多，还可以强迫自己做更多自己做不到的事情。“来拿你的奖励吧。”特查拉拍了拍自己的大腿，埃里克便理所当然的向前挪动了几步，他完全跪坐到了特查拉的腿间，熟练的解开了自己堂兄的裤链。埃里克猫咪似的无意识的眯死了眼睛，仿佛吸这根阴茎就能给他也带来极大的快感似的，心满意足的把特查拉巨大的勃起含入了自己口中。  
TBC/Fin

一、

N'Jadaka來到瓦干達的那年他十八歲，依瓦干達的標準來說已經超過了接受成年禮的年紀。但當時T'Chaka堅持，說是N'Jadaka好不容易回到家鄉，終於能在瓦干達的眷顧下成長，於是就破戒一次，在十一月份的冬天替N'Jadaka舉辦了一人獨享的成年禮。

當時的N'Jadaka還叫自己Erik，說的是流利的美式英文，喜歡穿棉褲和運動衣，在典禮那天，他穿了傳統禮袍，略長的頭髮扎到了腦後，五官是尚未長開的青澀，但表情是十分不符年齡的成熟，那時候的N'Jadaka跟他的關係很好，會叫他哥，跟在他屁股後面跑。而他會在辦公後的空閒時間教他閱讀瓦干達的文書，帶他唸過一個又一個彎曲的符號。

T'Challa從沒想過N'Jadaka對他抱有什麼情感，只覺得比起Shuri，這個堂弟要更黏人一些，更纏人一點。他還記得成年禮那天，在恆溫的瓦干達內沒有冬天，太陽依舊高掛，大地閃耀著金光，N'Jadaka臉上掛的，是純粹的笑容。

他們赤腳，在草原上起舞，N'Jadaka牽著個頭嬌小的Shuri跳舞，幾個瓦干達女孩對那個男孩露出感興趣的眼神，他的堂弟卻走向他，邀他跳舞──但他唯一能看見的，就是Nakia那件鮮紅的長裙，在艷陽下飛舞。

盛大的慶典上他們都喝了點酒，W'Kabi在邊境釀的酒又比平常更烈一些，最後他們都有些醉了，Nakia輕吻他的臉頰，而他必須花費自己所有的意志力來阻止自己的手在那女孩的腰上流連。他們互道晚安，目送那女孩回房。

那時候的他沒想到自己本來空蕩的房間居然待了另一個人。N'Jadaka躺在他的床上，典禮用的禮袍被丟在床邊，那個人毫不客氣的仰躺在他的床舖上，光裸上身，只穿了一條棉褲，T'Challa看著自家堂弟光滑的胸膛，突然有一股不好的預感，他移開目光，床上的N'Jadaka只是笑，帶點醉意的說：「玩得如何？堂哥？」

T'Challa輕笑，脫去身上的長袍，準備解開鈕扣的手卻有點猶豫，「這個問題該由我來問才對──N'Jadaka，還享受你的成年禮嗎？」他解開最頂端的兩個扣子，剩下的卻遲遲沒動手。

「酒是挺不錯的，音樂、女人──你有瞧見那些女人看我的樣子嗎？」他看見了，在典禮途中甚至還有幾位公主來向他打探N'Jadaka的消息，不過都被他一一回絕，畢竟N'Jadaka才剛來到瓦干達，也尚未達到戀愛的年紀……他不想要太早把這個堂弟送出去。

「注意言語，N'Jadaka。」他警告道，最後還是把襯衫的扣子全部解開，敞開的衣物下是他鍛鍊良好的身體，捲曲的體毛沿著肚臍往下，藏到了褲子裡。N'Jadaka嘟起嘴，臉上的不滿簡直跟小小的Shuri如初一轍。

T'Challa背對著他，脫下襯衫，絲滑的布料隨著他的肩膀落下，但他的衣服尚未完全退去，他就感覺到另一個人貼了過來，他沒能察覺那人的腳步聲，N'Jadaka身上的氣味混合著酒精的醉，把下巴墊在了他肩上，而他居然還在想像比他還要矮了一點的N'Jadaka墊起腳尖的模樣，他堂弟醉人的鼻息就在他耳邊。

「瓦干達的成年禮是挺不錯的──」那人低語，兩隻手伸了過來，緊緊抓住了T'Challa脫去一半的襯衫下擺，「但哥哥，你知道美國的成年禮嗎？」他有些醉了，T'Challa的酒量說不上是瓦干達最好的，但也絕對不差，此刻的他卻有些暈眩，迷糊的腦袋裡是一片空白。

「我並不熟悉美國的傳統，你比較想要美式的成年禮嗎？」他的堂弟低笑，右手放開了他的襯衫，撫上了他的胸膛，指尖描繪肌肉的曲線，埋進了他下腹短短的毛髮之中，他該制止的，但N'Jadaka在他耳邊發出的細碎喘息讓他不忍打斷。「依美國的標準來說，我已經成年很久了，T'Challa。」這是他對N'Jadaka的縱容，所有弟妹之中，就連Shuri都沒有叫他名字的權利。

即使他不願承認，但他愛自己的名字在那人舌尖滾動的聲響。

「你知道畢業舞會嗎？一群高中生擠在小小的舞廳裡？」N'Jadaka很少提起自己在美國的事，或許是這個機會實在難得，以至於N'Jadaka將手伸進他的褲檔時，T'Challa都沒有阻止的打算。「當他們還在選舞會皇后的時候，我正在廁所把自己的老二塞到同學的嘴裡。」他的堂弟把他半硬的性器掏了出來，緩慢的套弄了起來。

「我甚至不記得他的名字了──只知道他的嘴很熱，像個婊子一樣吸著我的老二。」N'Jadaka的呼吸急促了起來，緊貼著他的身體，勃起的陰莖就頂在他的腿上，那人的動作又更粗暴了一點，左手緊緊抓著T'Challa的襯衫。

「T'Challa──」他的堂弟一聲粗喘，小幅度的挺動著腰部，隔著衣物蹭著他的大腿，「哥哥，你有被吸過嗎？Nakia跪在地上舔你的老二？」聽見那女孩的名字讓他恢復了一點神智，但很快又在對方套弄的動作下瓦解，「我一直很好奇──把那根東西放到嘴裡是什麼感覺。」

N'Jadaka停下了套弄的動作，緊緊握著他的性器，他硬挺的陰莖已經在自己堂弟的愛撫下完全勃起，腫脹發紅，兩個人粗喘著，誰都沒說話，而T'Challa渾沌的腦子裡唯一能察覺到的就是N'Jadaka有多興奮，那個孩子貼著他，即使到了現在還是小幅度的摩擦著下身。

又過了幾秒，對方終於打破了沉默，「你想試試看嗎？」N'Jadaka說完，把臉埋進了他的肩頸裡，對方突來的害羞終於讓他意識到了他們現在的處境，他的性器在自己堂弟的手裡，兩人緊貼在一起，然而這一切，都不應該發生。

內心深處，他希望這一切都不要結束，他會把自己腫脹的性器塞到自家堂弟的嘴裡，在那人光滑的胸膛留下一個又一個發紅的齒痕，堵上那人的嘴，或許，他會開口，像在詢問今天天氣般地問自己的堂弟，然後在經過允許之後把自己的老二操進對方渾圓的屁股之中。

但他只是握住了N'Jadaka的手腕，把那人的手從自己的性器上拉下，N'Jadaka發出一聲挫敗的低吼，而T'Challa說：「時間晚了，你醉了，N'Jadaka。」

N'Jadaka退開，憤怒佔據了他的臉龐，「我知道你看我的眼神，T'Challa。」深色的褐眼閃著金光，「繼續告訴自己你有多愛Nakia──」那人的眼神向下，看了一眼他頂在腹部的陰莖，「但你只會想著我自慰，對嗎？哥哥？」N'Jadaka轉身離開，那件禮袍依舊躺在T'Challa的床角。

他的堂弟說的沒錯，冷水澡澆不熄他的慾火，而當他躺在床上想像，腦海裡出現的不是Nakia柔軟豐腴的身軀，而是N'Jadaka強健精實的身體，在他身下，接受他一次又一次的撞擊，那件禮袍還帶有他的氣味，精美的刺繡與寶石，只可惜──弄髒之後也只有丟掉的餘地。

或許是罪惡感作祟，隔天他在大廳接見Nakia時，他親吻了那個女孩，不是平時紳士般的親吻，而是更深入的，充滿情慾的深吻，但在他們交換唾液的過程中，他心不在焉的睜開眼，N'Jadaka坐在桌邊，看著他的褐眼裡是說不清的情緒。

那天下午的近戰訓練，N'Jadaka差一點，就把他踹到了瀑布之下。

二、

他不止一次思考過──要是那晚他沒有拒絕N'Jadaka，他們現在會是什麼樣的情況，那一夜之後，N'Jadaka就站到了他的對立面，不再黏著他，親密地叫他哥，而是用更嘲諷酸人的語氣，無所不用其極地想與T'Challa作對，但到現在依舊是一次也沒得手。就連那次差點掉下瀑布，看著N'Jadaka的臉，T'Challa依舊是無氣可發。

這七年來，N'Jadaka接受最高難度的訓練，完成一個又一個艱難的任務，甚至在對戰中三番兩次地打敗了Okoye，被譽為瓦干達最強的戰士，但看著自己堂弟，T'Challa唯一能想的就是對方十八歲時興奮難耐的模樣。

N'Jadaka玩弄了很多女人，在茫茫的人選中他不是很確定是否有幾位男性，但一想到某個男人看著跪在腿間的N'Jadaka，他就無法抑制內心的妒火，起初這些情感很容易就能被壓抑，他會陪在Nakia身邊，做出他平時絕對不做的親密舉動。

但Nakia是個聰明的女人，很快就發現了他的不對勁，她離開了，即使沒有明說，但他很肯定Nakia發現了他對自己堂弟不正常的迷戀，那人離開後，這些情緒失去了發洩的路口，只能不斷被壓抑、忍耐，而如T'Challa般寬心的王子，都有忍不住、壓不了的時候。

那天與往常相同，T'Challa剛結束對戰的訓練，身上幾處挫傷他沒有太在意，只是胡亂地用毛巾把血漬擦乾淨，他正要離開訓練場，N'Jadaka就走了進來，身後跟著一個男人，對方急忙想跟他打招呼，卻很快就被N'Jadaka喚走。

T'Challa定在原地，突然不太想離開，於是他站在原地，開始慢條斯理地清理起身上的泥沙，眼神卻不斷的朝沙地看去。皇室的訓練場很大，正中央一大塊範圍內都是沙地，他們通常會在上頭進行近身搏擊，又或是娛樂般的纏鬥。而他完全不知道自己的堂弟帶這個男人來這是想做什麼。他眼睜睜看著N'Jadaka脫去上衣，健壯的身軀在陽光下表露無遺。

那個男人也同時看著他，眼底閃爍的慾望，T'Challa再熟悉不過。對方很快就攻了過去，只可惜N'Jadaka沒有那麼容易被撂倒，輕易擋下對方的攻勢，那人嘴角掛著一抹笑，像是在遊樂場玩沙的小孩，看起來很愉快──那是T'Challa很久沒見到的表情。

接下來的五分鐘，那兩人只是玩樂般的扭打著，光裸的身軀纏在一起，與其說是對戰，更像是調情，T'Challa內心的怒火已經要耐不住了，他準備轉身離開，卻聽見砰的一聲，他轉過頭，飛揚的泥沙中N'Jadaka倒在沙地裡，被對方壓在身下。

這一刻，他看見N'Jadaka臉上撩人的笑容──「夠了！」他的聲音在寬敞的訓練場裡迴盪，那個男人立刻如觸電般跳了起來，轉身面向他，N'Jadaka倒在原地，臉上寫滿了不耐，那個膽小的男人開口：「殿下──」

「這是皇室專用的訓練場，不允許外人進入。」對方立刻緊張地開口：「容我自我介紹一下，我是──」T'Challa揮揮手，打斷對方還沒說完的話。

「我不在乎。」那雙黑眸如豹般審視著眼前的人，「你可以退下了。」那個男人猶豫地看向N'Jadaka，他的堂弟只是坐在沙地上：「沒聽見嗎？我堂哥叫你滾。」對方立刻撿起地上的衣服，頭也不回就朝門外奔去。

N'Jadaka已經站了起來，一隻手拍去身上的泥沙，嘴角揚起一抹與剛剛完全不同的、調侃的笑，「嫉妒嗎？殿下，現在Nakia不在，沒人跟你玩了。」

他沒有正面回答他的問題，腦裡想的還是剛剛那男人的狼狽樣，「我以為你看男人的眼光會更好一點。」他直言，沒有費心去修飾，而他的堂弟只是笑出了聲，「我只是要幹他。」N'Jadaka朝他走來，「如果我想要找個人來幹我，我會選最好的。」

那人語裡的暗示再明顯不過，T'Challa嚥下喉頭裡那股不適感，「那麼，誰又是最好的？」他問，N'Jadaka裝模作樣地瞪大雙眼，一臉誇張的驚訝，「我以為你七年前就知道了，T'Challa──」他的堂弟握住他的手腕，將他拉往沙地的方向。

「賞個臉吧，殿下。」N'Jadaka踏上沙地的那一刻，神色變的完全不同，那雙褐眼裡只有專注和些微的……悲傷？T'Challa有些猶豫，他們很少在訓練以外的時間對戰，然而大多數的訓練時間他們都把對方打到遍體麟傷，像這樣休閒的時候，他反倒不知道該怎麼做。

N'Jadaka先攻了過來，瞄準他的腰部，牠們的體型相當，力量也相同，只是N'Jadaka的速度要更勝一籌，T'Challa勉強躲過了，他繞到對方的後背，一手架住了那人的肩膀，N'Jadaka一腳往後踢向他的小腿，為了穩住重心，T'Challa放開手，往後退了兩步。

N'Jadaka出招的速度很快，但明顯比訓練時要輕了許多，T'Challa勾住對方的後腳跟，終於讓N'Jadaka失去重心，只是那人也很快的抓住了他的手，兩人一起摔進了沙堆中，接下來的對戰是無技術的角力，兩人急切的想要力佔上風，

他們的腿纏在一起，為了壓制對方，雙手交纏，他們在沙堆裡翻滾，而那個不可言語的位置也因為他們的纏鬥而不斷的互相摩擦，最後一個翻身，N'Jadaka坐在他的身上，緊實的屁股就坐在他半勃的性器上，那人的棉褲前也是一個明顯的凸起，帳棚高高撐起。

這一刻，他突然覺得可笑，這七年來他不斷的壓抑，但爆發也不過只需要幾分鐘、幾秒──他就像隻飢渴的野獸把陰莖頂在自己堂弟的屁股上。N'Jadaka前後移動著胯部，隔著衣物用臀縫蹭著他的老二，T'Challa發出一身聲低吼，一隻手掐住對方的頸部。

他把N'Jadaka往下拉，嘴唇相觸的那一刻所有顧慮都如煙般散去，他啃咬著N'Jadaka的唇，往上頂弄對方的屁股，交纏的舌頭，唾液從嘴角流下，N'Jadaka坐起身，脫離了他的掌控，那人說話的聲音很低，幾乎細不可聞：「我還是很好奇──」他往下坐，用屁股揉壓著T'Challa完全硬起的性器，「你的老二會是什麼味道呢？T'Challa。」

T'Challa沒說話，正準備把對方壓在身下，但N'Jadaka先一步站了起來，就如七年前那天一樣，沒有費心去撿他丟在場邊的上衣，直接離開了訓練場。

他跪坐起，堅硬的勃起還在腿間，T'Challa狠狠往沙地揍了一拳，飛揚的塵土依舊無法喚醒他被色慾佔據的心。這七年來，他最想的做的，就是讓他狂妄的堂弟在他身下求饒。

三、

晚餐時N'Jadaka並沒有出現，Shuri少了打鬧的對象，變得很安靜，除了幾句與爸媽的寒暄，幾乎沒人說話，也沒有人問起N'Jadaka的缺席，T'Challa把嘴裡的東西嚥下，隨意找了個藉口，就提早離開了餐廳，回房的路上他經過N'Jadaka的房間。

無人的走廊上那人的房門緊閉著，T'Challa猶豫了一陣，伸手敲門，沒人回應，他該離開的，但從門板後傳來的一聲低吼止住了他，握住門把，他終究是開了一個小縫。N'Jadaka的房間十分簡潔，格局也與T'Challa的並無不同，一開門，那道小縫就直接將對方的床鋪嶄露無遺。N'Jadaka趟在床上，屁股高高厥起，因訓練而肌肉緊實的臀部翹在空中。

兩根手指在那個小穴裡進進出出，N'Jadaka整張臉埋在枕頭裡，壓抑自己的呻吟。在門邊，他只能聽到自己堂弟的悶哼聲，那個肉穴被插的出水，落在床角的潤滑液說明了原因，從這個角度，他看不見N'Jadaka腿間的東西，但他很確信，那人一定連前端都流著前液。

那人又加了一根手指，插入的力道也比剛才更兇猛，N'Jadaka開始前後搖晃著腰部，讓手指在他體內進出，「Fuck。」他的堂弟咒罵了一聲，腰部開始抽搐了起來，那人嘟嘟囔囔的說了些話，但全被枕頭給糊住了。

N'Jadaka把手伸向自己的腿間，開始套弄自己的性器，T'Challa能感覺到自己長袍下的陰莖也蠢蠢欲動──N'Jadaka扭過頭，閃著金光的眼看向他，「喜歡你看到的嗎？哥哥？」那人撩人的語氣似乎就在他耳邊，T'Challa退後一步，把門板闔上了。

他快步走回自己的房間，但腦海裡全是N'Jadaka撩人的模樣。一回房，他倒進床鋪之中，剛剛被引起的慾望終於有些消退的模樣，他脫下涼鞋，閉上雙眼，向豹神祈禱一個無夢之夜。

四、

N'Jadaka的嘴很熱，也不知道是對方故意為之，又或是那人的咽喉反應所造成的，N'Jadaka吞吐著他的陰莖，口水不斷流出，在他的房間裡發出不小的聲響，那人上上下下的移動著頭部，緊閉著雙眼，沒有看向他，T'Challa並不是沒有被舔過，但N'Jadaka粗暴的動作對他而言是全新的體驗。

今晚豹神沒有眷顧他，在這個淫慾的夢裡，他一低頭就能看見自己堂弟吞吐著他的老二的模樣，那人會硬逼著自己含到深處，讓他的龜頭插進他的喉頭之中，那樣的緊實總會讓他忍不住低吼，N'Jadaka看起來很享受，他想問這些年來他是否有對其他人這麼做過，卻又害怕答案會讓他止不住怒火，N'Jadaka往後，讓他巨大的性器滑出。

T'Challa伸手觸碰那人的臉頰，拇指在上頭婆娑，他開口，聲音又低又啞，「嘗起來如何？」N'Jadaka低笑，軟舌舔弄著龜頭，接著吸入口中，「比想像中還要好──」他在舔弄的空檔回答道，語畢，又立刻低下頭把整根陰莖吃了進去。

他用手扶住那人的頸部，另一隻手壓住那人的頭頂，開始下壓，他抓著N'Jadaka的頭，用自己的節奏粗暴的操著那人的嘴，N'Jadaka難受的嗚咽，但沒有示弱，只是抓著T'Challa大腿的手變得越來越緊，指甲都掐進了肉中。

些微的痛覺從腿部傳來，T'Challa慢下動作，迷糊的腦袋終於意識到這不是夢，N'Jadaka溜進他的房間裡，就像七年前那樣。T'Challa恢復了一點理智，把自己的性器從對方濕熱的嘴裡抽出，那些唾液流的到處都是，N'Jadaka發紅的眼眶直直看向他。

早在七年前就該說的話終於在此刻說出口：「我們不該這麼做。」N'Jadaka笑了，用手背抹去自己下巴的水痕，「你剛剛把老二插在我嘴裡的時候可不是那麼想的。」他的堂弟用指尖蹭著他性器上的小孔，他脹紅的陰莖立刻興奮地顫抖了起來。

T'Challa沒有阻止那人的動作，但也沒有鼓勵的打算，N'Jadaka像是戀戀不捨般的，又舔了一口，把龜頭放進嘴裡吸吮，臉頰因他的動作而陷了下去，啵的一聲，他吐出他的性器，「我可以走──如果你這麼不想要我的話。」

他沒有不想，他只是不該，但很顯然在他堂弟的字典裡沒有倫理這兩個字，N'Jadaka慢慢坐起身，T'Challa這才發現對方是一絲不掛的，高高昂起的陰莖抵在小腹上，「不過──過了今晚，我想你也很難在跟別人做愛了。」

「每當一個女人為了你跪下，你想的會是我的嘴──」N'Jadaka的手鬆鬆的握著他，緩緩套弄了起來，「沒人能滿足你，堂哥。」他的堂弟低頭親吻他的龜頭，嘴唇貼著敏感的頭部。他開口：「你想的會是我──你會想像那是什麼感覺，有多緊──是不是比女人更舒服，但你永遠都會不知道，因為你實在是他媽的懦弱到不敢把老二操進我的屁股裡。」

「T'Challa──」那人的語氣突然變得十分柔軟，「你在怕什麼？」

他怕，他怕被爸爸發現，他怕被家族唾棄、失去王位、讓Shuri失望……他怕，他怕自己愛上N'Jadaka──因為他實在沒有辦法對這個堂弟說不。

那人金黃的眼眸一下就看穿了他，「你想要嗎？T'Challa？」N'Jadaka換了個姿勢，直接跨坐在他的身上，兩人毫無遮蔽的貼在一起，那人惡意的搖晃了起來，讓T'Challa時不時就能頂到那個濕軟的穴口──剛剛才潤滑過，他只要一個挺身，就能全部插進去。

瓦干達的王子出現了難得的猶豫：「我、我不該……」N'Jadaka開始在他面前自慰了起來，兩隻手緩緩套弄著自己的陰莖，「我是問你想不想，這個問題沒有那麼難，殿下。」背德感緩緩地蔓延開來，但他因興奮而戰慄。T'Challa看向眼前的人，那人強健的身軀與女人完全不同，他不該、但他想要──想要這個人完全屬於自己。

嚥了嚥，他終於開口：「趴下。」N'Jadaka挑起一邊的眉，停下了自己的動作，而T'Challa像是終於放開了枷鎖，口無遮攔地說：「你剛剛在房間自慰的姿勢，我想要從後面操你。」N'Jadaka先是有些不可置信，但很快就笑了起來，而那抹笑正是T'Challa許久不見的，充滿愉悅地笑。

「僅此一次。」N'Jadaka轉身背對他，像隻大貓般的彎下腰，連肩膀都貼在了床鋪上，只有下身高高厥起，「下次你可別想命令我。」一想到還有下次，T'Challa的陰莖就又脹大了一些，他扳開對方緊實的臀瓣，微微張開的肉穴就在他的眼前，因剛剛的潤滑，還有一些液體從裡面流出，T'Challa舔舔唇，把自己脹紅的性器頂了上去。

N'Jadaka的頭埋在床鋪之中，細碎的喘息全被壓住，他的堂弟晃了晃屁股，催促他的動作，T'Challa往前，先是把頭部插了進去，那緊實的肉穴把他咬緊，蠕動的腸壁像是要把他吸入，他進入的速度很慢，N'Jadaka緊的不可思議，窄穴被潤滑的又濕又軟。

好不容易全數插入，T'Challa忍著自己的急躁，遲遲沒有動作，「第一次？」他問，有些故意的，然後才開始小幅度的動起胯部，「你猜呢？」N'Jadaka一邊低喘，一邊調侃道，T'Challa握著那人的腰，加大了力度，「我猜是第一次──」他往前傾，前胸貼在N'Jadaka的後背上，兩人緊黏在一起，交合的地方發出肉體的碰撞聲。

「因為這七年以來，你只想被我幹，對吧？N'Jadaka？」改變節奏，T'Challa把自己的陰莖抽出，在一口氣狠狠捅入，N'Jadaka揚起頭，張開的嘴沒有聲音，T'Challa操著濕軟的肉穴，用自己的大傢伙把那緊緻的通道操開，一下又一下頂撞著自己堂弟的前列腺。

N'Jadaka很快就被操的軟腳，兩隻腿無法再撐著自己的身體，只能任由T'Challa把他操進床墊裡，他抽插的速度很快，每一次都是又深又猛，N'Jadaka硬挺的性器被壓在床上，任他擺布，他就想這樣，想要這個不知天高地厚的堂弟被他狠狠操弄，只能求饒。

「T'Challa──」他的堂弟仰著頭，「噢，Fuck－－」，他抱住對方的肩頭，N'Jadaka的身體跟他完全貼合在一起，只有交合的地方會短暫的分離，低頭啃咬那人的肩後，T'Challa坐起身，並沒有抽出，而是把N'Jadaka拉起，兩人依舊緊貼著，只是換成了跪姿他才能更好行動。

不只是肉穴，N'Jadaka整個人也被操得軟麻，只能無力的向後靠著他，接受一次又一次的撞擊，呻吟從那人的嘴裡露出，N'Jadaka開始觸碰自己，一隻手掐著自己的乳頭，另一隻手則是胡亂的套弄了起來，他想看看自己的堂弟被插射的樣子──不過這可以留到下一次。

N'Jadaka先射了，那人緊閉著眼，全身止不住顫抖，高潮的那一瞬間肉穴緊緊咬住了他，精液猛烈的射出，沾染在他的床舖上，那瞬間N'Jadaka像是失去了所有的防備，在他懷裡抽搐，輕聲的喊著他的名字，這讓他無法再隱忍，又急又猛的抽插後他也跟著高潮，只是在過程中他沒有停下進出的動作，有些滾燙的體液便隨著他的動作流了出來。

他的堂弟笑了。緩緩動著腰部讓T'Challa的陰莖從他的肉穴滑出，被操開的窄穴還無法馬上闔上，精液不斷從張著的穴口流出。N'Jadaka伸展了一下，一句話也不說，就準備爬下床，T'Challa抱住那人的腰，命令道：「留下。」

N'Jadaka挑眉，高潮過後的餘韻還留在他臉上，「我希望你留下。」T'Challa改口，語氣輕柔如風，他甚至不記得自己有用這樣的語氣跟Nakia說過話。N'Jadaka不耐的呼了口氣，擺脫他的懷抱，直接爬下床。

T'Challa緊咬下唇，多希望剛剛的歡愉只是一場夢，他倒回床鋪上，不顧自己黏膩的身體，又或是沾滿精液的床單，大約過了十分鐘，N'Jadaka的身影在他床邊出現，那人赤腳的步伐沒有一點聲響。那人爬上床，身上還帶著剛沐浴過的水氣，T'Challa想起身，卻被那人緊抓不放。N'Jadaka把臉埋進他的懷中，過不了多久就睡著了。

隔天早上他醒來的時候，N'Jadaka正握著他的老二在＂吃早餐＂，  
也不是說他有什麼好抱怨的。

整個瓦干達都知道N'Jadaka有多討厭T'Challa。

那個男孩從美國回來後就沒給對方好臉色過。起初，T'Chaka還在三保證他們會處的很好，但事實證明了，他們就像是水與火，無法交融。那男孩一回來就在訓練時打傷了T'Challa，還想要一腳把對方踹到瀑布下去，多虧Zuri在旁一阻止，才沒讓下一屆國王死在了自己堂弟的手裡。

他們兩個年紀相差不少，Nakia也時常告訴他要有耐心，N'Jadaka只是正值於叛逆期，加上一直以來的美國文化與瓦干達所造成的衝擊，要他多體諒那個男孩，終有一日，對方會成為瓦干達最英勇的戰士，成為他的左右手，與他一起治理瓦干達的和平。

當時的T'Challa深信不疑，他相信那女孩說的每一句話，就像是他相信Nakia會一直留在他的身邊，不會離開。

他錯了。

＊＊＊

Nakia離開的第三年，也是N'Jadaka來到瓦干達的第十年，那個男孩變成了男人，只是對方的叛逆期似乎毫無結束的打算，將近三十歲的男人，依舊開口閉口就想把自己的堂哥懟死。他們會在訓練場把對方打得渾身是傷，在餐桌上唇槍舌戰，唯有夜晚時他才能獲得一點安寧。

「老哥。」Shuri的聲音從門外傳來，T'Challa深呼了口氣，放下手上的筆，「有事嗎？」他的聲音有點顫抖，但隔著一道牆還不至於讓他妹妹聽見他的不對勁，「你知道Erik在哪嗎？」那個討人厭的名字讓他皺了一下眉，T'Challa清了清喉嚨：「沒有。」

他不用想也能知道自家妹妹肯定是一臉懷疑，「我怎麼會知道他去哪？你不能去問N'Jobu叔叔嗎？」門板後傳來了Shuri的嘟噥聲，T'Challa緊握著手，沒等那女孩開口就接著說：「沒事了吧？沒事就離開，我還有事要忙。」他幾乎能聽見Shuri翻白眼的聲音，約過兩秒，外頭傳來鞋跟的咖咖聲，走離了他的房門。

T'Challa靠在椅背上，終於吐出了自己忍在喉頭的那一聲低吟，他低下頭，N'Jadaka跪在他的腿間，粉色的軟舌纏在他的龜頭上，一下一下的舔弄著，那人低笑，把前端含進了嘴裡，接著啵的一聲，把他的性器吐出，對方低頭，把粗大的陰莖吞入，頂到喉頭時，N'Jadaka發出了一聲低鳴，喉嚨拒絕外物入侵的咽喉反應讓那人一陣乾嘔，但T'Challa唯一能感覺到的就是對方喉嚨的收縮，流下的口水沾溼了他的睡袍。

N'Jadaka上下移動著頭部，吞吐口中的性器，像是在吃什麼美味的東西，T'Challa一隻手撫上他的後頸，先是溫和的按壓著對方的頭皮，接著猛的往下壓，把陰莖操進對方的嘴裡，直到N'Jadaka的鼻尖埋進了他的恥毛之中，那人乾嘔，握著T'Challa大腿的雙手在他的皮膚下留下了爪痕，往後扯，他的傢伙一口氣從N'Jadaka的嘴裡滑了出來。

口水沾滿了他的下巴，嘴角還牽著絲，那人的眼眶泛淚，嘴唇因為剛才的活動而腫脹發紅。但那抹自傲的壞笑沒有落下，眼底的調侃依舊如往，N'Jadaka雙手握住了T'Challa粗大的性器，緩緩地套弄了起來，雖跪著，卻絲毫沒有要讓自己占下風的打算。

「我不是就在這嗎？」那人低語，說話的熱氣就貼在他的陰莖上，手上的力道又大了些，指尖擠壓著敏感的龜頭，「瓦干達的王子也學會說謊了？」對方咬了咬下唇，漫著慾望的黑眼直盯著他看，T'Challa舔唇，笑了，「我有最好的老師。」他把對方從地上拉起，那人跨坐在他腿上，低頭就是一吻。

他們撕咬，牙齒全撞在了一塊，舌頭交纏，T'Challa往下，舔著對方沾著口水的下巴，那人的鬍子刺的他有點癢，他咬著對方的脖子，卻很小心的沒有留下痕跡，N'Jadaka不滿的嘟噥一聲，卻很快又笑了起來，「要是被Shuri撞見，她肯定要瘋了。」他喘著氣，任由他的堂哥把他的衣服扒去，T'Challa看起來倒不是很介意，專心地咬著他的乳頭。

他把那敏感的小點吸入嘴中，N'Jadaka低吼，咬著唇不讓自己發出那些羞人的呻吟，說來好笑，三年前Nakia離開後，N'Jadaka爬上了他的床，半威脅半利誘（大多數是色誘）的讓T'Challa上了他，除了一開始的背德感，T'Challa已漸漸失去了罪惡感，要是一早醒來沒有看見自己的堂弟握著他的老二，他還真有點不習慣。

而那個向他敞開雙腿的人，居然還會為了一兩聲呻吟而感到害羞，他的手握住了N'Jadaka的屁股，手掌揉捏著對方緊實的臀部，「Fuck。」他的堂弟咒罵，開始有節奏的扭動著腰部，好讓他們的性器能夠蹭在一塊，「Fuck，T'Challa。」那人仰頭，緊繃的曲線在他眼前嶄露無遺。

「不應該是反過來才對嗎？」他低語，一邊用牙尖咬著乳粒。那人咬著嘴忍住呻吟，瞪著他的眼是一陣陣逐漸失去理智的情慾。

耐心漸漸被磨光，T'Challa撐住N'Jadaka所有重量，把對方抱到了桌上，文件散落一地，筆沿著桌子滾到了地上，而T'Challa唯一在意的就是躺在他眼前的這個人，N'Jadaka敞開雙腿，一腳踩在了他的肩上，另一腳則是尷尬的懸在空中，那人伸展一下，弓著身子，一隻手從自己的胸膛撫摸到下腹，早已勃起的性器頂在那，流出的前液在肚臍流了一個小漥。

對方被他蹂躪的乳頭還腫著，在深棕色的肌膚下透出一點血紅，N'Jadaka把兩根手指放進嘴裡吸吮、舔濕，在T'Challa的目光之下把那兩根手指插入了自己的肉穴之中，T'Challa毫無形象的低吼，兩隻手佔有似的握著他的腰。

硬挺的性器頂著N'Jadaka的腿，而他已經迫不及待的想要進入對方，沿著那人的手指，他把中指插了進去，濕軟的窄穴馬上接納了他，咬緊他的手指，N'Jadaka仰頭，喘著粗氣，很享受被這樣粗暴的對待，舔舔唇，他開口，幾乎是甜甜地說：「哥。」T'Challa咬緊牙根，忍住自己的衝動，N'Jadaka另一隻手撫上自己腫脹的乳頭，揉捏了起來。

「你可真是個瘋子。」那人說出的話幾乎是一陣喘息，N'Jadaka動了動腰，一聲悶哼把那三根手指插得更深，對方抽出手指，有把腿張的更開了一些，T'Challa握住那人的腳踝，把N'Jadaka的腿掛在了他的肩上，他拖過對方的身體，發怒紅腫的陰莖頂著微張的小口，N'Jadaka輕笑，卻又難耐的用屁股蹭著滾燙的柱身。

「誰知道──瓦干達尊貴的王子居然是這樣的變態。」T'Challa挺身，把頭部操了進去，N'Jadaka仰起頭，終於忍不住呻吟，但他那張壞嘴沒有停下的打算，「你可真是個壞哥哥，對自己的妹妹說謊，又喜歡操自己的堂弟，你這樣，以後要怎麼當國王呢？」他拉住對方的腰，直直撞到了底，把粗大的性器一口氣捅了進去，N'Jadaka發抖，腰部陣陣抽搐。

T'Challa沒有停頓，直接開始移動，火熱的陰莖在沒有潤滑完全的窄穴裡進進出出，他低頭就能看見對方被他拖出的腸壁，那些嫩肉緊咬著他，而蠕動的內壁像是要把他吞入、吸入，「等我當上國王──」他俯下身，雙手抱住N'Jadaka的肩，好固定住對方逐漸往後的身體，一個挺入，N'Jadaka只能用雙腿夾緊他的腰，張著的嘴沒有發出一點聲響。

「我就在王座上幹你，讓大家看看瓦干達最強的戰士是怎麼求饒的。」N'Jadaka咬著牙根，忍住嘴裡的嗚咽，「你可以坐在我的腿上，N'Jadaka。」他放慢了動作，緩緩的輾壓著對方最敏感的那點，「我會花時間，操到你哭出來。」

他慢慢的，小幅度的頂動著對方的前列腺，相當滿意N'Jadaka此刻的表情，為了忍住呻吟而咬緊下唇，他的確享受自己堂弟的聲音，但他更享受N'Jadaka閉嘴的樣子，那張辱人的嘴也只有這個時候會閉上，他有的是時間，而比起他急躁的堂弟，T'Challa有的是耐心，他能等，等到對方求饒，「你操得像個女人──」N'Jadaka斷斷續續地說，試圖激怒他壞心的堂哥。

「像個女人沒什麼不好。」他毫不費力的回嗆，現在幾乎是停下了動作，只是把性器深埋在那人的體內，「T'Challa──」對方的聲線終於露出了一點破綻，平時帶著調侃的語調慢慢被瓦解，「Fuck me，T'Challa，你最好狠狠的──」對方的話還沒說完，T'Challa已經動起了腰，他把性器抽出，幾乎要完全滑出，接著在一口氣插入。

N'Jadaka來不及閉上的嘴開始溢出呻吟，隨著T'Challa越快越狠的動作越來越大聲，雖然現在是深夜，但依舊有被人聽見的危險，他低頭堵住那人的嘴，用舌頭纏住那人的喘息，一個又一個的悶哼被他吞入嘴中，而N'Jadaka下身的嘴也一次又一次的接納他的撞擊。

肉體的碰撞聲在房間裡迴盪，他每一次深入都像是要把自己縫進對方的身體裡，他的囊袋拍打著N'Jadaka的臀肉，本來乾澀的肉穴也漸漸被他分泌出的前液給弄濕，白色又黏稠的的體液隨這他的動作流出，沿著臀縫，滴到了他的桌上。

對方嘴角流出口水，兩人的唾液全黏呼的混在一塊，N'Jadaka抱住他的肩，整個人顫抖，張大的眼眸裡是深不見的慾望，本該是褐色的眼現在幾乎全黑，他知道N'Jadaka快射了，三年的時間足夠讓他了解到自己的堂弟高潮時是什麼表情。

那人會緊閉雙眼，嘴裡發出一聲如野獸般的低吼，敏感的肉穴會絞緊，兩條無處安放的腿會發抖地掛在他的腰邊，接著腰部一陣抽搐，把所有精液射在自己的小腹上，唯有這時候N'Jadaka會短暫的露出滿足的微笑，看起來有點傻，卻又性感的不得了。

看著自己堂弟高潮的樣子，T'Challa沒有停下動作，開始毫無章法地動了起來，把裡面的內壁操軟，讓那些包著他的嫩肉把他吸住，「N'Jadaka──」他輕喚，這一叫要比剛剛所有對話都溫柔許多，一隻手放在N'Jadaka的後頸，最後一個挺身，他終於高潮。

他把滾燙的體液注入那人的體內，N'Jadaka一腳踩在他的胸前，使了點力想把他踢開，T'Challa抽出自己慢慢癱軟的性器，看這那些濁白的液體從穴口流出，「惡趣味。」N'Jadaka笑著說，嘴邊又掛上了痞笑，T'Challa理了理身上的睡袍，再次把自己穿戴整齊。

「晚安，N'Jadaka。」他說，轉身走向自己的床鋪，他知道，不需要半小時，就會有另一個人從床舖的另一端鑽進來，他也知道，對方會一絲不掛的貼著他，把臉埋在他的頸邊，唯有在不見五指的黑暗中才會偶爾的撒嬌。

他還沒睡，但他已經等不及要說早安了。

T'Challa体内持续的隐痛始于正午时分，当夜幕笼罩瓦坎达时，他的长袍下已经汗水涔涔。虽然夜色凉爽，但他连眉梢都聚起了水汽，Shuri看在眼里，撅起了嘴。  
“哥，你忘记用抑制剂了。”她的话语轻柔中带着责备。T'Challa今晚已经没有气力去维持国王的面具，反正在妹妹面前不用。所以他没有拒绝Shuri带自己去实验室，在最后一刻打上那针能消减迫在眉睫的发情期的抑制剂。  
“脱掉上衣。”Shuri握着注射器，轻快地发布施令，T'Challa用颤抖的手解开长袍，瞬间浓郁的omega气味让她皱起了鼻子，眼神落在了哥哥喉咙处一排新月形的咬痕上。意识到妹妹的注视，T'Challa垂下了眼——咬痕在他的黑豹项链遮挡下并不醒目，但她知道往哪儿看，知道那些宣告所有权的东西就在那里，安静、满是嘲讽，像极了炮制咬痕的那个男人的眼睛。  
“你从没有后悔过吗？”她这样问，一边将冰冷的金属压在T'Challa的腹部，注射了第一针。他需要在24小时内找她打第二剂，不过这些药已经能让他感觉轻松柔和一些了。  
“这个错在我，不在他。”T'Challa指出。“是我丢了你送我带去美国的抑制剂套装，父亲突然去世又给了我很大压力，于是事情更糟了。是我先咬的他。”  
嗯，严格说来他们是同时咬的对方，但这种小细节没必要让Shuri知道。  
“哥，你要是有需要，就叫我。”Shuri的嘴角弧度依然昭示着“恕难苟同”，但她还是眼神戏谑地靠近T'Challa：“我让手下放了一些最新设计的玩具在你的紧急‘交欢抽屉’里，你快试试，记得跟我说说感受。”  
他弹了一下她的耳朵，她惊叫出声。  
“别这样对你的国王说话，Shuri。”T'Challa面颊发热，但仍维持了严肃语气。  
她翻了个白眼：“现在摆国王架子？无聊。”  
T'Challa摇了摇头，脑海中千头万绪忍不住绕回那个正关在瓦坎达大牢里的愤怒alpha，他努力压制下这些念想，快步走出了Shuri的实验室。

\---------------

“这个时间了，你是想去哪儿？”Okoye坚如钢铁的声音在他身后响起，T'Challa不禁僵了一下，在现在这脆弱时刻，女性alpha带来的压迫感让他背脊一颤。  
他流利地撒了个谎：“去找Shuri打第二针。”  
“你13个小时后才需要打另一针，T'Challa，你到底去哪儿？说实话。”  
他没有回答，她倒吸一口凉气，愤怒地嘶声问道：“你要去见他？”  
“我不是。”  
“你很不会撒谎。”  
“我需要——”  
“你不需要一个外人的老二，那个人还篡夺了你的王位，并且抓住一切机会愚弄皇室家族！”她生气地强调一番，语气又柔和下来，“我知道你对你父亲的错深感悔恨，但这不是办法，我的王。”  
“你说得对，Okoye，我不需要他，我渴望他。”他直视她的眼睛，而这次Okoye转开了视线，“在我的人民和国家面前，我可以装作不想要他，但此时此处，我没有那个力量。”  
Okoye呼出一口气，顺从地垂下肩膀，当T'Challa再次向门口走去时，她再度拦住了他，悲伤的微笑浮上面颊：“你留下，姐妹们和我会把他带来你这里，你的发情期不该在牢狱中度过，陛下。”  
他咬住嘴唇，感激地握了握她的手，“好的。”

\---------------

T'Challa还没见到Erik其人，就已经先嗅到了他的气味。  
Erik Stevens闻起来像大海，潮湿、带着咸味的风，和狂野的自由，T'Challa突然想起了和他的第一次，那个alpha的笑容和一抹洁白的牙齿，他在背后坚如磐石的存在感，他按在自己后腰的温暖手掌。Erik让T'Challa想起了家，就在那天，更深一些的夜里，在黑暗的掩映下，他短暂地卸下了作为新的一国之主的重担，沉沦在肉体的快乐中。而在Erik站在他对面的那一天，他的王位遭受了挑战，两人之间最私密的秘密也大白于天下，对于T'Challa来说，“发自内心的震惊”这个短语显然尚不足以形容他的心情。

“看来有人想被好好操一顿了。”Erik的声音带着恶意的喜悦。T'Challa知道这是伪装，当Erik在他怀中为绚烂美丽的落日流泪，他看到了坚毅男人表面之下一个破碎的孩子。这时他听到肉体击打的声音，接着是Erik的嘟囔。  
“Okoye，够了。”T'Challa出言阻止，即使理智告诉他不要管。他的心脏在胸腔中疯狂跳动，虽然仅着轻衫，但身上已泛起一层薄汗，用于突发的抑制剂在Erik汹涌的气味之下溃不成军。他慢慢走下楼梯，每迈出一步，双腿间的湿意都更加丰盈。当T'Challa在他联结的alpha身前停住，Erik幽暗的凝视已凝聚在他一人身上，仿佛要将他吞噬。  
“退下。”T'Challa对Dora Milaje们说。女性alpha们齐齐骚动起来，她们本能的保护欲与国王的命令背道而驰。  
“别逼我重复一遍。”他对她们皱眉道。Erik同时也开口了：“听到他说什么了吗？走开，婊子们。”  
“管好你的嘴，Killmonger。”Ayo举起长矛吼道，但Erik的注意力不在她们那儿。T'Challa向对Erik咬牙切齿的Okoye走去，并刻意与Erik拉开了一段距离——他注意到Erik花了一点时间跟上来，好嗅到自己的气味，幽深的眼睛也在他尚覆盖着衣袍的身体上逡巡。看到女性alpha们保护意味十足地聚集在T'Challa身边，Erik撇了撇嘴。  
“你们全部人，够了。”Okoye过度保护的天性让T'Challa倍感挫败，他闭上眼又睁开，压低声音对她们说：“我能打理好自己，你们走吧，我不保证还可以坚持多久。”

亲卫队中最年轻的Aneka对此话似有不满，正要开口，T'Challa扬起眉毛，未发一言。她顿时在众目睽睽之下冒出冷汗：“他是个……非常英俊的男人，客观地说。”接着又试探：“玩得开心，我的王？”  
“Aneka！”女性们齐齐抽了口气，Aneka瑟缩了一下，马上被姐妹们拉出了房间，T'Challa看着惊慌的她，愉快地哼了哼。现在只剩下他和Erik了。  
“你好吗？”还是一样烦人的美式问候，一样气人的得意微笑——Erik在挑衅他。  
T'Challa不明白他这样做的意思，但在他们把Erik关起来之后，Ramonda曾将其比作小男孩喜欢揪小女孩的辫子，而且这样看来一切似乎更说得通了。当然不用说，他的母亲未曾、如今也没有准许他们的关系。  
“你的伤痊愈了吗？”T'Challa静静地问，他不想堕落到跟Erik同一水准。  
“你当然很想知道。”Erik笑了，眼神上下打量着T'Challa。  
“事实上，我的确想。”他诚实地回答，Erik困惑地眨眨眼，T'Challa感到一点满足。他慢慢走向Erik，把一只手放在对方温暖的胸膛上，他能感到Erik衣服下隆起的伤痕纹身，还有那天在矿坑里他亲手留下的一道疤。  
他们眼神交汇，Erik的心脏在他的指尖强劲地跳动。

当那个alpha低下头，用鼻子蹭着他的脖颈，吸取他身上如摩洛哥野玫瑰一般的温柔气味——Shuri坚称他闻起来像这个。  
“你想要我的老二，小猫咪？”Erik在他耳前急促问道，随后轻咬着耳垂的软肉，挺动髋部来加强意味。“所以你才让你那些女魔头把我捆起来拖到这儿，嗯？”  
“是的。”T'Challa喉结滚动，回以耳语。承认这一点没什么可耻的，他心里说。但Erik抽身退回，脸上闪过一丝脆弱，转眼看向别处。T'Challa伸出手，托住他的脸颊。  
“别躲着我，在这儿，别。”他对上Erik的视线，喃喃地说。  
“我恨你。”Erik对他说，但他们都清楚，如今这不过是句假心假意的空话，一张遮掩着受伤灵魂的面具。  
“我知道。”T'Challa说，他掀开Erik柔软的衣袍，指尖掠过裸露的肌肤和其上的伤痕。alpha浓烈的眼神追随着他，T'Challa心知肚明。 “我没办法改变过去，但我能影响未来，让像N’Jadaka一样的小男孩、小女孩们可以回到安全的家园。”  
“你没有权力叫我那个名字。”Erik吼道，他的肌肉蜿蜒纠结，拉扯着束缚双腕的手铐。他的怒火并没有让T'Challa退却，而经过几秒沉默的挣扎，Erik平静下来，他重重喘息着，眼神像匕首一样扎在国王身上。  
“你应该让我去死的。”他恶狠狠地低语。  
“我跟你不一样，我很自私。” T'Challa同样低声回道。  
“我知道怎么回事了，”Erik尖锐地笑起来，他的眼神紧紧锁住T'Challa，一边沉身坐在了奢华的沙发上，双手依然束在背后。接着大大打开双腿，脸上绽开一个下流的冷笑，“那么来吧，取走你想要的东西，小猫咪。坐到我的老二上来，你这种饥渴的婊子就该这样。”  
“有时候我会忘记美国人有多粗鲁。” T'Challa叹了口气。他抖落身上的袍子，优雅地跨上Erik的髋部。

第二章

T'Challa解开Erik的裤子的束缚，低头凝视着面前alpha已经勃起的阴茎，动作冷静得让人恼火，Erik低低地咆哮出声。他的胯部剧烈地顶弄了一下，就感到T'Challa抓住他头发的手猛地一紧，迫使他抬起头，喉咙上的咬痕闪烁发亮。这是力量的昭示，是一个警告。Erik的脉动加速，他盯住了T'Challa深色的眼眸，有意向他身上挺动——他感到国王的腿间更加湿润了，这让Erik很是受用。T'Challa张开嘴发出一声软软的喘息，闭上双眼，睫羽轻颤，抖动的手指在裤子里摸索着什么。  
当他终于将手伸向自己潮湿的后穴，颤抖着插入其中，Erik骤然无法呼吸，入迷地看着T'Challa满是不耐烦地快速打开自己。然后，国王保持着与Erik眼神交汇的姿势，伸手握住Erik的阴茎，屁股一个顺畅的扭动，就将它吞了进去。  
“操！”包裹着他的老二的湿热紧致骤然收缩， Erik扛不住咒骂出声。T'Challa在他身上僵住了——突然而至的高潮让他满心讶异，随后两人结合处一片热液喷涌而出，Erik舒服地呻吟起来。  
“爽成这样？啊？”他笑道，脑子慢慢从快感中冷静下来。  
T'Challa软绵绵地倚着他，轻喘的气息骚动着Erik的后颈。尽管还在第一次高潮中微微颤抖，T'Challa仍然强撑起来，再度坐了下去，用自己的软热紧紧裹住Erik，并发出一声满足的叹息。但他上下起伏的速度慢得让人恼火，Erik再度开始觉得手铐太碍事了，这让他怎么好好地干自己的Omega，让这只柔弱的小猫叫出声？  
“放开我，小猫咪，我好让你尖叫，来吧，我知道你想要。”他喘息着，对T'Challa耳语道。omega抖了一下，在他身上静止下来，Erik得意洋洋。

T'Challa打量了他半晌，粗粝的手指从Erik的颧骨掠至下颚。他不知道国王在探寻什么，但当后者低下头含住他的嘴唇，给了他一个温柔、羞怯的吻，Erik感到手铐松开了。  
他迅速站起身，一只手捧起T'Challa的屁股，另一只托住他的脖子，一把将他甩在最近的墙面上，他终于开始妥妥地操干T'Challa了。国王发出惊喘，声音却被Erik的吻封缄。他的双腿无意识地缠紧了Erik的腰，手则勾住了他的alpha的脖子。  
几分钟后，Erik把国王干上了第二次高潮，T'Challa啜泣着，全身僵住，弓起了背，过于敏感的身体疯狂地想逃脱Erik的野蛮侵犯，却被后者扣住胯部抓了回来，强迫他吞下自己的老二。T'Challa的头撞着墙壁，他珍珠白色的精液在两人身体间闪烁，被高潮席卷的身体颤抖不已。

Erik终于抽出了阴茎，却马上皱起了眉，他的手抚上自己的老二，发现那里明显没有成结。他还没有高潮过，但通常到了这一步，阴茎根部也该胀大一点了，除非……  
“你用了什么抑制剂吗？”他问T'Challa，后者仍然无力地挂在他身上，全身洋溢着满足和解脱。  
“Hmm……”T'Challa用鼻头轻轻摩擦他的脖子。  
没有实际性的发情期，意味着没有结，以及很低的怀孕几率。反正T'Challa通常也会避孕，所以他没有真正在意用不用保护措施。  
Erik耸耸肩，“要换个地方继续吗，猫咪？”  
“床在楼上。” T'Challa迷迷糊糊地说，依旧像缠人的动物一样黏在他身上。Erik翻了个白眼，嘟囔着“被宠坏的皇室傻瓜”之类的话，一把把omega抱了起来，沿宽大的楼梯向上走去。有T'Challa淡淡的气息指引，他没费什么力气就找到了国王的卧室。

床头桌上静静躺着的两枚王室戒指让Erik胸口一窒，在他们决斗的那一天，T'Challa拿走了Erik的父亲的戒指，也夺去了Erik父亲唯一留给他的东西，就像他夺走了他别的一切那样。后来T'Challa把自己的戒指也穿进了Erik的链子里，两个一模一样的振金圆环轻触碰撞。他感到胸中升起怒意，穿透了雾一样迷蒙的性欲。  
Erik将T'Challa放在柔软而豪华的床上，俯视他洋溢着怡然自在的身躯。  
含着金汤匙出生、拥有一切的小王子，和被和父亲的尸体一起，遗弃在秘密中腐烂的他。  
Erik无法再直视T'Challa的脸庞，直视那双回看向他的带着孩子气的大眼睛，纯真、满怀宠爱、未曾被悲伤浸染——若不是T’Chaka夺走了一切，他也能拥有这样的眼神。而如今的Erik，心中已再无半点空间去酝酿柔软情绪，只有永不停歇、吞噬一切的愤怒。

Erik推搡着那个omega，粗暴着抓住他的胯部，让他跪在床上，自己的阴茎抵住他潮湿的后穴，用力顶了进去。眼睛盯着床头那两个闪烁的圆环，耳中听着T'Challa哽咽的哭喊，Erik坏笑着，用野蛮的频率操着T'Challa，两人交合的声音淫猥而响亮，回荡在国王的寝室中。  
“你以为你能像对我的爸爸一样埋葬我，是不是？”Erik心想，胯部狠狠顶弄，让T'Challa发出不成语句的快乐喘息，后穴的热液流个不停，Erik裤子的前端被濡湿了一片。  
“哈，你猜怎么着？你没做到，没用的臭老头。我回来了，还让你的儿子像发情的婊子一样在我身下扭动，现在他是我的人了，叔叔。”  
Erik抓住T'Challa的头发往后拉：“为我尖叫吧，堂哥。”  
年轻的国王在他身下绷紧了身体，睁大眼睛——他也看到了那两枚戒指。Erik目睹他的表情中纠结的欲望和羞耻，他把omega翻过身仰面躺下，托起他张开的大腿，再次慢慢地把阴茎插进了他的后穴。T'Challa张开嘴，双眼紧闭，Erik能看到泪水在他的太阳穴处闪闪发亮。他恶狠狠地笑起来，俯下身去，刻意缓慢地舔掉了那些咸咸的液体。

“现在T’Chaka会怎么看他的宝贝儿子，嗯？靠操他的血肉至亲来泄欲。”Erik对他耳语，词句中满是嘲讽，“苦苦哀求让他怀上一肚子小崽子。”  
“不……”T'Challa啜泣着，但他的身体很直白，后穴紧紧夹住Erik的阴茎，来回研磨操着自己。  
“说出来，说你喜欢我的老二，T'Challa。”他轻声细语，牙齿陷入T'Challa脖子底部宣告所有权的牙印中。而下一秒他惊呼出声——鼻端柔软的omega气味突然加剧，成结的欲望在脑中澎湃，叫嚣着要让身下人孕育他的孩子。  
他是……把T'Challa操出正经的发情期了吗？  
随着每一下深深撞击，Erik感到自己的老二根部在逐渐胀大，隐隐开始勾住对方身体内部。  
“说出来，”他粗声粗气地嚷嚷，“不然我就在你身体里成结，把我的种射满你的肚子，堂兄，你不想那样的，对吧？一个私生子的王位继承人，老皇后该怎么看他的宝贝小男孩，嗯？”

Erik没料到T'Challa眼中闪过的怒意，随之而来的猛烈撞击更让他毫无防备——T'Challa一个翻身，两人的位置幡然逆转，他也感受到手铐再度激活，双腕被猛地摁在了床头板上，在某种磁力封锁下无法动弹。接着，T'Challa牢牢盯住面前alpha暴怒的脸，从容地再度用后穴含住他的阴茎，从头到根部，包括胀大的结，尽数被他慢慢吞下。  
Erik低声咒骂着，他抖得很凶——眼前的景象太火辣了，不得不承认。  
“我对你已经展现了最大限度的礼貌，而你毫不领情地甩回了我脸上。N’Jadaka，我的耐心不是无限度的。” T'Challa说，柔软脆弱的omega消失不见，取而代之的是瓦坎达气势汹汹的国王。  
“你问我喜不喜欢你的老二，” T'Challa攫住他的下巴，以流畅的弧度扭动屁股，按自己的步调骑着Erik的阴茎，“我喜欢，不然你就不会在这儿了。”  
“操，”Erik笑出声，这可真棒。“很好，漂亮男孩儿。我还以为你不会生气呢，睿智伟大的领袖啊。”  
“闭嘴。”T'Challa翻了个白眼，暴躁地吻住他，让他噤声。Erik忍不住在亲吻间发出轻笑，而omega在他的大腿上突然加速起伏，笑声也即刻变成了呻吟。  
“你赶快起来，操，我就要——”Erik开口，但他的嘴被T'Challa伸出手掌一把捂住，警告也抛到了九霄云外，对方的脸上显出一种固执的坚决。  
“你有在避……孕……吗……”他再次想要发声，徒劳。T'Challa抓了一把Erik的脏辫，扯得他歪过头去，顺势一口咬住了他脖子上的配对印记。Erik瞬间就失守了，像火箭升空一样射了出来，他的胯部无意识地死命向上挺，将自己的种子深深研磨进T'Challa紧致的甬道里。  
他阴茎上的结也飞快胀大，引得T'Challa在他唇边发出叹息，他瘫软下来，全身重量都压在了Erik的大腿上，他的后穴死命索取着Erik的阴茎，吸干了它最后一点释放。随后他慵懒地摊开四肢，紧实的肌肉在乌木般的光滑肌肤下伸展开来，笑得像一只餍足的猫科动物。

“你是个疯子，堂哥。”Erik饶有兴趣地盯着T'Challa，尖促地说。  
T'Challa扬起眉毛，高傲得让Erik几乎觉得回到了自己四年级的时候，因为偷看女孩的裙底而被班里的老师责骂。  
T'Challa伸手拿过那两个戒指，在Erik的注视下，他把其中一个穿进了Erik的手指。  
“这不是我那个。”alpha指出。  
“我知道。”T'Challa静静地说，把Erik的戒指戴在自己手上。“在你准备好之前，叔叔的戒指归我。”  
“为什么？”Erik问，他抚摸着已经被T'Challa放开的手腕，它们在隐隐作痛。但现在人还走不开，他的结正深深扎在他的omega的身体里。所以Erik调整了一下姿势，双手扶住T'Challa的屁股，这让国王很是愉悦。  
但T'Challa没有回答他的问题，反而在Erik的腿上调整了一个舒服的姿势，闭上眼，宣布了他的决定：“别说话了，我需要休息一下，然后再来要你。”  
Erik皱起眉头，又问了一遍：“你有在避孕，对吧？我可没准备好当爹，你也没有。”  
毫不意外地，T'Challa只当是耳边风。

第三章

Shuri进了Killmonger的禁闭室，后者穿着条平角短裤和过于宽松的T裇，正闲闲地打游戏，第一人称射击视角画面在巨大的高清显示屏上变幻发光——无疑，这是她哥安抚自己反社会人格的堂弟的又一举动，虽说考虑到他俩正在进行中的边边角角的行为，这示好并无必要。  
在T'Challa来找她打抑制剂之后两天，Shuri看到了Killmonger脸上那让人暴躁的得意笑容——他身上有很浓的T'Challa的味道，她在走廊上就能闻到。把他送回监禁室的Dora Milaje一脸愤怒，而当Shuri询问T'Challa什么情况，他脸上泛起潮红，一个字也不肯说。  
“有何贵干，公主殿下？”Killmonger头也没回。  
“我有事跟你说，”Shuri轻敲手腕，电视机顺势关上，四周顿时安静。Killmonger把遥控器丢到一边，缓缓站了起来。  
“我还在玩呢。”他冷冷地说。  
“我是有要紧的事。”Shuri咽了一口口水，抑制住声音的颤抖，她知道自己心跳快得连Killmonger都能察觉到。后者眯起眼睛，脑袋一歪，突然就起跳越过了白色的皮质沙发。他把Shuri一推，撞在振金加固的墙壁上，紧接着挥起大臂抵住了她的气管——她无法呼吸了。  
“我洗耳恭听，小姑娘。”他坏笑着，脸在她眼前放大，“说。”  
Shuri的手指徒劳地挠着他的脸和脖颈，想为她可怜的喉咙争取一点呼吸的空间。距离太近了，她甚至能看到他的眼睛，是一种淡金琥珀色，像是非洲烈阳下一只猎豹明亮而生机勃勃的皮毛。接着Killmonger放开了她，直起身子。  
“放轻松，小公主，我就是给你提个醒。”Killmonger大笑着举起双手，手心朝向Shuri，一个假心假意的和平手势。  
Shuri剧烈地咳嗽起来，一边揉捏着她可怜的脖颈，狠狠瞪了她的哥哥的alpha一眼。“我需要你帮忙，你必须帮我。”她尖锐地说。  
“凭什么？”他双手抱胸，问道。  
“因为……”这次轮到Shuri勾起嘴角，伴着她的笑容的，是Killmonger颈侧闪现过的一丝尖锐痛感，他疼得一龇牙——她在之前“扭打”时趁机在他身上放了追踪器。“你要是不帮忙，这个小东西往你身上放出的高电压可不是吃素的。想试试吗，狠角色？”  
“不错嘛，”他用一种近乎审视的眼光看向她，“好，我认了，你要我帮什么？”  
Shuri的心还在砰砰乱跳，她深呼吸一口气，才道：“我需要你去救我哥哥，他去伦敦时被算计了，恐惧分子挟持了他当人质。”  
“他被抓走的时候，那群母狼在哪里？”Killmonger问。  
“被炸成了重伤，”Shuri痛恨自己得来找他帮忙，但她已别无选择，半数Dora Milaje都受了伤在治疗中，“他被挟持已经快36个小时了，他们在折磨哥哥！我不能干坐在这里束手旁观。我能找到他的！”  
“他带着黑豹制服，能脱身的。”Killmonger漫不经心地一挥手，无视她的焦虑。他拉下自己的衣领，露出喉咙处一排牙印，“而且，他要是死了，我会有知觉的，小公主。”  
“Killmonger，你这无情无义的混蛋。”Shuri哑了嗓子，生气和挫败的泪水在眼眶打转。她用力眨眨眼，告诉自己别哭，却只是徒劳。终于她没能忍住啜泣——长时间的担心和压抑终于爆发出来，大颗大颗的泪水顺着脸颊滚落，肩膀一抽一抽的，她喘得很大声，一塌糊涂。  
Killmonger恼火地叹口气，伸手捋了捋满头脏辫：“好好好，你他X地给我静一静。我帮你，反正我《使命召唤》的任务已经被你毁了。”

\---------------

Shuri把他偷带进实验室，她的眼眶依然红红的。  
“什么东西都别捧！”她打掉Killmonger去碰一把新的振金刀模型的手，“我得给你找一套护甲。”  
“我之前那套呢？我挺喜欢的。”他跟着她往室内走去，视线锁定了金钱豹制服项链——它正挂在一个测试用人体模型的脖子上。  
“它上面有条缝，我好像修不好了，在T'Challa——”Shuri又突然闭嘴，转过了身。Killmonger一边激活了金钱豹制服。  
“在我的婊子一矛头刺穿我胸口之后？没错，这事我也想起来了。”他凝望的视线下移，看到坚不可摧的制服上闪现出的一条裂缝。经过利刃和振金矿中的震动折腾，创口处的制服成分已经被完全改变，再也无法盖住整个胸口。  
“我仍在想方设法逆转，”Shuri刻意无视他的粗俗用词，拍了拍旁边一个人体模型的手臂，“用这个吧，还是完好的。”  
“这是个什么玩意？”他踱着步子过来，拿下了模型上的头盔。  
“我的哥哥的设计。”Shuri心烦意乱地说，手里收拾着营救行动需要的装备。  
“我只能说，我看他这段时间也别想得什么奖励了，”Killmonger嗤之以鼻，像玩橄榄球一样抛起手里硕大的头盔，“一个他X的头盔！那哥们想去骑摩托车还是怎的？”  
“我也是这么说的！”Shuri一个没忍住脱口而出。不过Killmonger没注意到她的失口，还在忙着嘲笑她的哥哥的幼稚设计。  
“这个就免了，我用坏的那套就行。而且——”他龇出一口白牙，“我喜欢一点点危险。” 

\---------------

“你能消停一会吗？”  
“消停什么？”  
“你那个原始的手机上在玩的游戏。”Shuri咬牙切齿地说。  
“不然跟你闲聊？不了，谢谢啊。而且碰巧我还挺喜欢我的史塔克手机的。”他故意强调史塔克这个名字，Shuri恼火地低吼一声，加速了飞船。Killmonger得意地笑了，一条腿跨上座椅扶手，又刻意调大手机音量。

“说实话，我真不知道T'Challa看上了你什么。”Shuri恶狠狠地瞪他一眼。  
“因为你没见过我脱了裤子的我，”Erik轻快地说，眼神依然黏在色彩鲜艳的游戏上。  
“你真恶心。”Shuri怒火更胜。  
“哦，你觉得我恶心？你猜怎么着，你那个禁欲的大哥，在床上叫得可大声了。”她一个激灵，Erik看在眼里，恶意地爽了一把。被Shuri伸手过来一拍，Erik半心半意地躲过了。  
他斜眼瞟她，“我再告诉你一点，他很喜欢我把他抵在——上干他。”  
“闭！！嘴！！！！玩你的弱智游戏去吧！讨厌！！”Shuri终于大叫起来。Erik满带嘲讽地回以致意，漫步到飞船尾部找了个座，一点也不雅观地在上面摊开身子。  
之后两人全程安静，但当他们开启飞船的防护罩，开始下降，Shuri试探着问Erik：“你咬他的时候，知道他的身份吗？”  
Erik捶打按键，在着陆地点几千英尺的上空打开了舱门，制服闪着金光启动的瞬间，冷冷的夜风大力撕扯着他的头发。  
“我不知道，公主，”他回头邪邪一笑，“你说呢。”  
没有等待回答，他立马跳下了飞船。

\---------------

Shuri检测到T'Challa信号的那栋楼里正在开奢华派对，某个募捐拍卖活动，男男女女盛装打扮、从做作的香槟杯里喝酒那种。  
Erik流畅地降落在其中一个空阳台上，“白人是有什么毛病，这么喜欢炫耀自己有钱？难道不知道这么做恰恰容易被偷吗？教科书级别的‘乐极生悲’。嘿，这句话应该刻在他们的墓碑上：这里长眠着XXXX，他乐极生悲了。”  
“专注任务，别说话。”Shuri的指令从她那头传来，“我们在这儿待越久，就越可能被发现。找到T'Challa，把他救出来，别杀任何人，可以吗？”  
“我觉得不可能，公主，”Erik嘟囔，他正悄无声息地在派对附近的一扇窗户处扫描全场，“我看到人群里混着一些前军人和训练有素的间谍。”  
“你怎么看出来的？”  
“他们‘混’得用力过猛了。”他松开拳头，露齿而笑，指间冒出一排锋利的振金爪子，映着冷月，如黄金融化一般流光溢彩。

\---------------

过去几周里，Erik唯一从事的剧烈活动就是操T'Challa，但他状态仍然上佳，过去长期的训练此刻毫不费力地解锁，他几分钟就攻破对方防线，血液在血管里奔涌叫嚣，对对手的力量碾压和控制让他迷醉。  
他把一个穿西装的男人按在墙上，对方的力量不值一哂。男人的脑袋掼在墙面上砸了个洞，大批子弹呼啸着降落在Erik的振金制服后背上，徒劳。  
“告诉我，你们把那个瓦坎达人关在哪里？”Erik低吼。  
男人在他脸上吐了一口口水。  
他笑得鲨鱼一般，“我就想你会这么干。”

\---------------

Shuri轻悄悄进了房间，他警告：“别看。”  
“晚了，”她发出窒息的声音，一脸惊吓，一边冲过去帮他给T'Challa松绑，“你对他们做了什么？”  
“我在军队里学到的东西，”Erik大气没出，把国王身上的束缚全部解开，之后站起身环顾四周，“比起我的队伍在伊拉克的作为，这现场算够干净了，公主殿下。”  
“他们从瓦坎达偷了技术，看起来这个走私集团扎得比我最初怀疑的要更深一些。”T'Challa发出疼痛的声音，在Shuri的帮助下站立起来，“他们想用我当筹码换振金，我丢了制服，Shuri……”  
“别担心，制服我已经追踪到了。”她把项链戴回哥哥脖子上。Erik嗤笑：“你真弱，如果是我在那，我会把他们全杀光，一把火烧掉尸体，还有时间去玩完我的《使命召唤》，堂哥。”  
“你能不能别说这事了？”Shuri翻了个白眼，“把我们带出去，你就能继续玩你的蠢游戏，死宅。”

\---------------

“我没事，Shuri。”Shuri又从驾驶席座探过来询问，她的脸担忧地皱成一团，T'Challa第5遍回道。他坐在Erik的几英尺开外，后者正热火朝天地在手机上玩Candy Crush，两条腿都搭在他旁边座位的椅背上。Erik能感受到那个omega的视线在自己身上，这让他感到烦扰非常，但打定主意不表现出来。不管T'Challa想干什么，他才不咬钩呢。  
然后，Erik嗅到了那种气味，温柔、诱惑，一点点玫瑰的味道。  
“你不介意吧？”他碎碎念道，心烦意乱地暂停游戏，瞪了T'Challa一眼。  
“我道歉。”T'Challa低声说，端庄地低下视线。他站起身，掠过Erik身边，手指在Erik裸露的手臂皮肤上蜻蜓点水。alpha瞬间石化了，他可完全没料到如此露骨的邀请。  
“老哥，你妹妹还在呢，”Erik压低声音，但瞬间又绽开一个大大的笑容，把手机扔在了一边——T'Challa无视了他的话，径自向飞船后部的洗手间走去。  
“耶稣啊。”Erik吐出一口气，起身，确认过那女孩还在全神贯注驾驶飞船，就紧跟上了T'Challa。

\---------------

“你认真的？你想在这儿干？”身后铁门一关，Erik立马问道。比起飞船别的地方，卫生间空间很小，但装潢同样高科技和奢华。  
“你今天为什么来救我？”T'Challa转而问道。  
“哦，你想谈天。”也不能说他失望，但另一个选项会快乐得多，“那我先走了。”  
他伸手抓门把，被T'Challa伸手打掉。  
“你们怎么就都喜欢拍我？”他瞪着那个omega，他的耐心已经开始碎裂了。  
“你为什么来，Erik？”T'Challa重复了一遍问题，Erik不想跟他眼神交接，不想看到那双清澈的棕色眸子里闪烁着什么。  
“因为最终杀掉你的人只能是我，”他决定使用恐吓计划，于是龇出了牙，这是一顶熟悉的面具，但对T'Challa貌似已经失效——他的笑容太过深情了，Erik不喜欢这样，他低吼一声，扯开衣领露出Shuri装上的追踪器：“还因为你那糟烂的妹妹在我脖子上放了这个。”  
“这就是个无害的通讯器，”T'Challa皱起眉头，飞快地一巴掌拍在他下巴，刺痛，“别那么叫她。”  
“那个爱摆布人的小婊——”T'Challa眯起眼睛，Erik咬咬牙，把剩下半句脏话和他破碎的尊严一起吞进了肚子里。  
“看来你还是学得会的嘛，”T'Challa撇撇嘴，平静又饶有趣味地说，他用大拇指抚过Erik的下嘴唇，无声地表达着歉意。卫生间对他们来说突然变得太过狭小，那个omega的气味柔柔的，带着诱惑，正强势入侵他所有的感官。他后退一步，想要一点空间让头脑清醒点，但T'Challa跟着上前一步，不屈不挠地想让Erik食髓知味。  
然后他们就在亲吻了。  
T'Challa有点干裂的唇附上来时，Erik的大脑空白了一两秒，又感到柔软的手指抚摸着他的颈侧。他的手自动围住了国王的腰，得到T'Challa一声轻叹。没有了发情期的疯狂，他们俩现在也如此亲热，这感觉非常怪异，他的脑子还太清醒，有太多太多思绪纠缠——  
T'Challa抓住他的裤裆，Erik呻吟一声，所有的实际思想都被抛到了外太空。他托着T'Challa的屁股，拥着他按在闪亮亮的洗手台面上。他的髋部抵着T'Challa一扭，后者就颤抖起来，在两人发疯似的热吻间隙溢出一声微弱的惊喘。Erik后退一点，脱下自己的T恤，毫不经意地往身后一扔，就开始解决他的裤子，但纽扣怎么也解不开，Erik低声怒骂，哪知T'Challa比他更不耐烦，Erik发现他激活了制服的手部，吓得死命阻止，也没拦住对方展开爪子，一下划破了纽扣纠结处。他的裤子随之掉落，在脚踝处积成一堆。

“哇，关于你的猫爪靠近我的老二的事，我怎么说过来着？”Erik攥住他的手腕，警告性地捏紧。  
“插入我，现在。”T'Challa一手抓住他脖子上的金钱豹制服项链，用力把他往前拉扯。  
“操。”Erik嘶声骂了一句，伸手往下钻入omega的两腿间——已经湿了。他毫不费力地插入三个手指，没到关节处。T'Challa发出叹息声，双手环住了他的脖子。  
“回去之后我要好好尝尝你那个小洞。”他勾起嘴角，指节从T'Challa的小穴抽出，得意地舔弄着满手他后面流出的粘液。  
“别那么粗鲁。”T'Challa皱起眉骂他。Erik大笑出声，掰开他的大腿，阴茎插进了那个温暖的洞穴里。T'Challa闭起眼，喘得浑身发抖。Erik一巴掌打在他光裸的屁股上，得意地感到受惊的omega把他夹得更紧，他露齿一笑，紧接着被T'Challa拉进一个惩罚性的吻里，尖锐的犬齿啃咬着Erik柔软的下唇，但微弱的痛感反而让快感更加汹涌。他把T'Challa摁在墙上，两手慢慢握住那个漂亮的屁股，开始全力操干。国王被摧残得连气都喘不过来，头倚着Erik的脖子，从头到尾止不住地颤动，但他仍在努力不发出声音。  
“你觉得你的妹妹能听到我们吗？嗯？”Erik在他耳边说，“我倒是跟她说过了，你很会叫床。”  
T'Challa无助地摇头，一只手握成拳头紧紧堵住自己的嘴，他的双颊泛起深红，瞳孔涣散。Erik邪邪笑了，他抽出阴茎，把已经被操到失神的omega大力转到洗手台的镜子前。“看看你，宝贝儿，看你下面插着一根老二的时候有多漂亮。”

他盯着镜子中T'Challa的眼睛，慢慢把阴茎塞回后者的小穴中，两人都爽得叹息出声。而T'Challa伸出手，覆上Erik正抱住他的腰的手掌。Erik突然觉得这一切过于亲密了，比他们的亲吻还要亲密。本来跟T'Challa，已经是他第一次亲吻一夜情的对象，之前即使是跟关系稳定的Linda，温存时也没有吻，他做人的原则之一是跟别人“绝无瓜葛”，从无破例，直到遇见T'Challa。

他们脖子上的配对标记在镜中清晰可见，Erik情不自禁俯下身，用力亲吻T'Challa颈中那对新月。T'Challa抓住他的手，手指交扣时两人戴着的戒指玎玲相撞。T'Challa的高潮到来了，Erik伸出一只手紧紧捂住了他的嘴，他害怕那两片唇里会说出的东西。  
Erik清楚，如果自己听到T'Challa可能说出的话，他身上最后的盔甲也会崩溃殆尽，暴露出血肉淋漓的内在。失去了对T'Challa和他的家族的仇恨，还有什么能支撑他活下去？他不知道。  
“我——”omega再次试图说出什么，他用吻封住，将它们吞吃下肚，跟自己随着父亲的死而深深埋藏起来的善良和纯真一起腐烂。Erik不需要这些东西，不想要这些东西。  
两人分开时，T'Challa叹了口气，他双手覆住Erik的脸颊，把两人的额头抵在一起。  
“别。”Erik说。  
“好的。”T'Challa低语。  
Erik闭上眼睛，让T'Challa抱住他，又过了一段时间，一片温柔的安静中，两人的心跳几乎同步。然而头顶突然有了动静——Shuri被对讲器夸大了的声音吓得他们跳了起来。  
“你们俩既恶心，又堕落，你们应该为自己感到羞耻，我到家就要把这艘飞船烧了，好让你知道，哥哥：羞耻，羞耻，羞耻！”  
两人呆住了，Erik的阴茎依然还在T'Challa的后穴里慢慢变软。不知道是谁先笑了起来，但随后他俩就咯咯笑得如同一对白痴，剩下对讲机里的Shuri生气地喋喋不休，大骂着自己美好的人生从此就留下了永久的心理创伤。

他们互相清理干净对方，转身检查“战场”，Erik嘟囔：“你把我的裤子给划了，堂哥，我他X的穿什么？”T'Challa上下扫视欣赏了一番alpha的身材，勾起嘴角。  
“你脑子很灵活的，我相信你会有办法。”Erik一个没拦住，他溜出了洗手间的门。

Work Text:  
约翰·威克的戒指不见了。他找了好几个地方，一边小心躲避杀手，一边把自己经过的地方再找一遍。NO乖巧地跟着他，这令他感到慰藉。在这一天就快要结束的时候威克不得不承认他真的把戒指弄丢了，而且这还不是目前发生最糟糕的事——在他穿过一条潮湿昏暗的巷子时有人袭击了他。来人穿着一身白得刺眼的西装，力气极大，很轻松就把威克按在凹凸不平的墙面上无法动弹。NO狂吠，压低前躯要冲上去咬他。那个男人看了比特犬一眼，NO惨叫一声跑开了。“看看这是谁？”那个男人与威克胸膛紧贴，感受威克急促的呼吸。他拽着威克的一只手，而把威克在袭击瞬间去拔枪的另一只压在背后，指关节被砖面蹭破皮。威克挣扎了一下失败，他的愤怒和不解引得对方发笑。“我的男孩，你看起来不太一样。”男人去闻威克的脖子，他下流地用鼻尖磨蹭威克的耳朵，探进他的头发，然后发出满意的叹息。威克极力躲避，这个人的接触令他感到恶寒，而且身上全是一股呛鼻的硫磺味，像是一座巨大废弃但又活过来的化工厂。他试图移动自己哪怕一点点来避免男人开始整个压上来的身体，可是对方只是轻松地挨着威克耳边，低沉愉悦地哼歌，手如蛇滑入威克的后背，摸上他紧握枪支的手，拇指摩擦着脉搏，掌心暧昧色情地覆盖上威克的手背。滚烫的温度不像是人类所有的那样，它几乎烫疼了威克的擦伤，而下一秒男人便掐上手腕，像台碾压机般渐渐加大力度。“松手，不要太天真。”男人哈着热气含住威克的耳朵，令威克闭息。他吐出变得湿润发红的耳朵后继续警告。“除非你想手断掉。”男人提示性地一扭，威克疼得皱起脸，那把枪掉在地上的水坑里。男人瞥了眼，下巴压进威克的颈窝，他凑近说话的时候威克可以感受到滚烫的硫磺和弹动的舌头肌肉。“你上次失约，第几次了这是，嗯？”他用鼻子哼气，有些讨好地用脸蹭蹭威克的胡子。“骗人不好，你需要来点教训了，Johnny boy。”“我想你认错人了。”威克难以忍受地回答。他以为男人会离开，身后的那只手却在抽离前重重地抓了把威克的屁股。威克瞪他，男人瞬间退开，有些疑惑地打量威克，接着他露出坦然的笑容，为自己的低级错误感到好玩。“我就说嘛，你不太一样。”男人笑嘻嘻地摆手耸肩，对威克的意犹未尽，还想再次靠前。威克强迫自己忽略关节的僵硬，用最快速度抽出备用枪，对着男人，警惕他。男人的表情瞬间垮下，当威克反应过来应该走为上策时（他很少会有这样的反应），男人再次挨近他，还将枪口压上隔着白色西装的心脏。“不过你们一样……不知天高地厚，而且火辣。”男人在威克面前咂咂嘴，威克皱眉抿嘴，厌恶地怒视。“你比较醇厚浓郁，嗯？你的年纪应该比他大对吧？”威克开枪，男人消失无踪。NO从拐角处蔫蔫地跑回，围着困惑不已的威克脚边转。威克决定不再多想，他低头看着NO，对它说坏狗狗，然后捡起地上的枪安静地离开，避免其他杀手或者是刚才那个男人追上。  
  
当约翰·威克回到临时安全屋，关上门打开灯后，看见那个白西装的男人站在他房子中央——光着脚，沾满沥青。NO立即躲到桌子下，小声呜咽。威克抽出枪，虽然他明白这用处不大。男人没过多留意对着他的枪口，他环视屋子，前言不搭后语地自我介绍：“路西法，或者你可以叫我路。”“请出去。”威克让开位置，示意门口。路西法看他，眼睛充满巷子里的那股下流十足的兴趣。“再说一遍，我不是你找的Johnny boy。”威克强调。“哦，你是，或者说，你会是的。”路西法再次神经质地咯咯笑起来，他低沉的声音令房间剧烈晃动，灯光高频闪烁，无数的黑色影子从墙壁上脱落，空气中的硫磺味压迫威克的神经，令他呼吸困难，NO甚至嚎叫了起来。路西法收住表情，房间一切恢复正常。“你看起来很困惑啊，我的孩子。”他面无表情地叙述。NO在得到喘息机会后跑进了屋子的拐角，威克看不见它，而当他回头时路西法又来到他的面前，鼻尖差点碰在一块，同时神不知鬼不觉地把威克的枪拿走扔到一边。“不要走神，对着亲爱的路可不能走神。”他抬手要去摸威克的脸。威克打开他，后退一步。路西法追上来，一把抓住他的腰搂进怀里，力气大得威克无法反抗挣脱。“你还需要习惯，这很好，我可以慢慢教你。”路西法说到这翻了下白眼，仿佛想起那个令他窝火无奈的人。“至少你不会像他那样，油嘴滑舌老是使诈。”路西法边说边握住威克的后颈，稍微揉捏，手指伸进他的头发，将他彻底压入一个湿热的深吻。威克感觉到自己像是吞下了一条蛇，厌恶中被粗鲁的动作挑起加重的心跳。他的鼻子发出恼怒的哼气声，一直要脱离这个吻，而路西法侧歪头极具愉悦地加深角度，舌头顶鼓了威克一边脸颊，力图让他窒息。他退出一些，几次含咬威克的下唇拉扯，感受怀里人不稳的喘息热辣辣地喷洒在自己脸上。“美味至极！”路西法猛地亲下威克的脸蛋，激动地将他往床铺拖去，两步脚后恶魔感到脖子上抵住一丝冰凉的东西。他想转身嘲笑威克的白费力尽，而威克就在他扭头的时候用力割开他的喉咙。一阵黑烟冒出，威克差点被这股更加难闻的味道呛死。他咳嗽了几下，有一只手掐上他的脖子，直接把他扔到床上。威克下意识翻身滚下，他握紧匕首，眼前都是黑色的烟雾缭绕，像是火灾的浓烟滚滚。那只手从烟雾里来，准确无误地抓住威克的手腕，稍加施力就疼得威克咧嘴。他赶紧在匕首掉落时用另一只手接住，然后朝前由下往上地提划一刀。烟雾里发出隆隆笑声，威克感到整个空间都在震动。“这一招真狠，我喜欢挑战有难度的。”路西法嘶嘶笑着，声音从四周包围。威克的手被放开，但是那把匕首在黑雾中消失了。约翰有些无措地站在烟雾中，似乎在妥协地等待浓烟消散。渐渐地他视线清晰，看到那些黑雾一股脑地被吸回路西法的脖子裂缝里，最后一抹进去，他的脖子便完好如初。约翰看着路西法带着油腻的微笑，愉快地小跳步地来到跟前。“你究竟是什么？”威克无法理解地问。路西法哼着不成调的曲子，半磕着眼似乎在消化这个问题寻找一个最佳答案，然后他瞪大眼睛，再次笑起来。“这个世界对于你来说太疯狂了是不是？一下这样一下那样，变化多端，但到处都是规矩。”威克皱眉，他感到口干舌燥，咳嗽的欲望挤压在他的喉咙。可是路西法距离他太近，只要他稍微有点动作他们的胸膛就会相碰，不是威克被路西法莫名的热度烫伤，就是他直接摔回床上。“但你不需要害怕，我亲爱的孩子，我看见了，多少人死在你的手上，你根本不再需要对是否上天堂感到担忧，毕竟我们都在按照规矩做不是吗？”威克很早就接受了这点，但他不喜欢由这个奇怪的男人说出来。“你想做什么？”威克叹口气，自暴自弃地问。“来个拉斯维加斯那样疯狂的夜晚，如何？”路西法双手环上威克的腰，手指伸进西装，隔着衬衫在紧实的腰线上下滑动，感受那美妙的僵硬。“或者，”他亲吻威克的脖子，鼻尖蹭蹭他的喉结还有胡渣，有些神经质地抖了几下。“一场难忘的性爱，我保证你会喜欢。”“如果不会呢？”威克挑眉。路西法的双手加大力度，威克疼得倒吸气，他挣扎地要脱离，感到手指如十把钢柱慢慢捅进自己体内。路西法表现轻松，对威克的吃疼表情不为所动。“相信我，你不会想要我发火的。”路西法掰正威克的头，掐着他的下巴，看进他的眼睛。他看到里面怒火中烧，提示地要威克收敛他的脾气。“你还承担不起我发火的后果，我的孩子。”威克闭眼，路西法开始着手脱去他的衣服。“现在，叫我路。”威克没有叫他路，他扯着恶魔的衣领把他朝后掀翻，翻身压在他背上，用膝盖抵着，然后双手扭断了他的头。威克退开后的第一个想法是找到NO抱着它离开，能跑多快跑多快。他以为给自己争取到时间，结果他的一只脚还没踩到地面，一股看不见的力把他死死压回床上，就在那具歪了头的尸体旁边。他看着路西法在他面前慢慢把头转回来，平静地与他对视。“你们在这点上也很像，濒死挣扎。”他嘶嘶地说，威克这时候才留意到他的分叉舌。那双手如火炭贴上威克的小腹，用力扯开衬衫，压实着皮肤往上，按在威克的胸脯揉捏。威克呛声，他无法动弹，身上动作引起的酥麻感笼罩着他全身。路西法像是在鉴赏一件艺术品般虔诚地迟迟不肯进一步动作，他的双手化为他的眼，从威克紧绷的脖子叹息地窥探到他的腰，抓上鼓满的臀瓣时路西法打破了他之前极力假装的表象，兴高采烈地感受大小刚好被双手包裹的手感。他哼着小曲，分叉舌快速掠过嘴巴。威克愤怒地直视他，直到路西法瞬间凑到自己面前他也不曾示弱。“你应该要笑！”路西法提示他。他缓慢地打量威克的脸，显得有些泄气。“长得这么美丽却老是板着脸，太浪费了。”他呼着灼烧的气吻了下威克，用舌头舔舔他，继续说：“我想应该让你彻底放松下。”他再落下一个吻时，威克发觉自己身体起了变化。他感到燥热，心跳激烈，器官随着路西法的挨近而燃烧，鼠蹊部被一波波回血冲击得鼓胀跳动。约翰·威克恐惧地得知自己对眼下发生的事有了感觉，而且已经半勃了。他的西装裤很好地勾勒出形状，布料变得湿滑紧绷。路西法则是对着他的脸不间断地亲吻，抓住威克的一只手下去按压住凸起的裆部。“我送了你一个礼物。”“你做了什么？”威克想抽回自己的手，但是他被死死握住，甚至被带着一股恶作剧的趣味被迫曲着手指盖住发烫的部位。一瞬间的刺激令威克无法抑制地喘出气，他把尾音憋下，路西法看着他把脸撇向一侧，头发把他微微发红的眼眶遮住。“从七宗罪里面挑了一个最适合你的。”路西法贴上威克发红的耳朵，把舌头钻入，或者直接舔过他的耳廓耳背。威克泄出呻吟，他体内的热量成倍剧增，像浪潮般重重冲刷覆盖最后席卷翻滚他的全身。他用上嘴巴汲取热潮中的氧气，胸膛激烈起伏，乳首不停擦过路西法冰凉的西装料子，也会因为下一波剧烈的热潮让他惊喘地撞进路西法结实的怀里。“我想你应该猜到是哪一个了，温馨提示，不是暴怒哟。”路西法扭过威克，看着他眯起来水汪汪的黑眼睛，情欲已经在里扎根，蓬勃生长起来。“艹你。”威克挣扎骂他，把恶魔逗乐。他再次压下威克放在胯间的那只手，包着它去按摩轻揉西装下颤抖发硬的性器。威克鼻子粗喘着气，抿紧嘴，眼睛湿漉漉地与路西法对视。路西法稍微加重一点力度，威克便苦恼地呻吟出来，他皱眉垂下头，路西法则顺势用嘴巴亲压上他的额头，含进部分头发。“只要你愿意，我可以快点结束这一切。”恶魔提议道。他终于放开威克的手，单手解开皮带，把手伸进裤子里，握住变得湿润的性器。威克惊喘，他想把那只手抽出来，可是动作停在紧握路西法手腕的这一步上。那只手布满老茧，巨大有力，十足是一个男人的手掌。它拇指食指施力，圈住突突胀跳的柱体，一遍一遍往下滑动，不急不忙地让犹豫的快感折磨威克的心智，让他在顿顿细碎的快感中无意识地往那只手里抽送。有几下威克被刺激得仰直了脖子，挂在他肩膀上的衣服因此滑落大半，露出他扎实的肌肉线条。房间的光打在上面，和汗液加深了其中颤抖的情欲。“你只需要说'愿意'，我亲爱的……Johnny boy。”指腹细密地摩擦着龟头边缘，压制着阴茎的跳动，翻出更多透明前液，指甲扫过细嫩的皮层，戳压地撑开湿滑的表皮褶皱——路西法为这美妙的手感叹息。他掰正威克的脸，掐开他的下巴，把他的呻吟吻进喉咙。在威克勉强无力地表现抗拒时，路西法一边发出水声地法式深吻，一边改变手势，用手掌包上，手指接二连三地从会阴和囊球之间来回缓慢滑动，把渐凉粘稠的体液弄得到处都是。他用身子将威克企图夹紧的大腿撑开，手上的动作加大，在威克颤抖炙热的腿间小幅度地进出。“哦，看看谁湿得一塌糊涂了，嗯？我的提议还有效。”路西法结束湿吻，威克恍惚地看着他，他的鼻子布满细汗，牙齿在红色的嘴唇下发颤，滚烫的气息断断续续地从中遗漏。他用最难以察觉的力度点点头。“用嘴巴。”路西法对他友好又期待地笑笑，明显激动地喘息。“我……愿意。”威克说出声，随即他感到某种重要的东西脱离了自己，背叛感加深，令他瞬间看起来萎靡不振，欲望热气蒸腾着他失落的表情。“嘘嘘嘘。”路西法抬起他的下巴，拇指轻轻碾压胡子。“没事，只是仪式的一部分，等着一切结束，你将彻底属于我了。”约翰的目光停滞，他不可置信地眨眨眼，而路西法加快他手里的速度，把一切变得剧烈粗鲁且快感加倍。威克被一股强烈的电流贯穿胸膛，令他哽咽地缩在路西法怀里。恶魔再次抬起他，用手固定住，玩味地盯着他逐渐沉入高潮中的脸，不给他躲避的机会。威克射在路西法手里，他气喘吁吁，眼泪顺着他的颧骨滑下，消失在头发里。他的嘴巴发咸，舌头麻木，心脏混乱鼓动。大脑空白后的轻盈感并没给他带来安慰，他的身体依旧发热颤抖，越发空虚，急需下一轮的高潮填补。“哦，我的孩子，发现被耍了？”四周光线昏暗，家具发出框框的碰撞声，来自地狱滚烫的味道充斥鼻腔。威克看着路西法的眼睛在黑暗中亮出光来。“现在只需要完成献身仪式了。”恶魔伸出红色舌头得逞地高叹，像一条从硫磺里爬出来吞吐毒信子的蛇。他将威克的裤子脱下，急切得像个酒鬼，而他的每一次触碰，故意或者无心，都在威克不见光而白皙的皮肤上烧起欲望。威克知道自己中了咒，浑身不对劲儿地发软，渴望他人的抚摸。他感到自己的脑袋像是泡在沸腾的热水里，路西法的手如柴火点燃了他的身体，他的胸膛被那张嘴巴吻得湿润发光，小腹紧缩颤抖，双腿间滑得一旦碰触就发出腻歪的水声。路西法趴在他的几乎光裸的身上在汲取他的灵魂，用欲望将其取而代之。威克被恶魔的体重压的咽气，他挣扎地从床上仰起头，后脑顶着床铺，脖子弯出姣好的线条。他再次可以呼吸，从热浪中找回片刻理智，但是路西法咬上他心脏的那块肉，疼得他喊出短促一声。他还未表达抗议，路西法把他翻过身，力气之大威克勉强用手臂在床上撑住自己，身上挂着的衣服滑到威克脸边，盖到他的下巴。威克感到有液体缓慢瘙痒地从他大腿内侧滑下，在他颤抖的膝盖窝那里汇聚。大手直接抹上那股温热的液体，贴着他皮肤往上滑进大腿根，毫不客气地揉捏他的嫩肉。威克希望这一切只是个梦，但他听到拉链拉下的声音，一具滚烫坚硬的性器贴上他的会阴，食髓知味地缓慢来回碾磨，厚重的叹息带着满足的笑意从威克后背覆盖，像一层有重量的热气。威克无法克制地缩起自己的肩胛骨，汗从中间凹线流进他的脖子上。路西法将手伸进威克的头发里，抚摸一只宠物那样缓慢揉乱他的头发，那些吻不厌其烦地落在威克的纹身上，大力地亲出声响。然后留在后面的手在滚烫的摩擦中对威克乘虚而入，深入浅出地给他简单扩张。威克抓紧床单，不适感占据他的大脑，羞耻和屈服让他脸颊发烫，不同于欲望带来连绵不绝的热，此时的威克是要发怒的，但路西法赐予他的“礼物”让他无法办到，他真切地渴望这些爱抚，内心和身体的空洞处需要热烈快速地填补直致多到满溢——他无力的愤怒甚至开始令自己的性器抬头了。恶魔有着年长男人的外貌，连他的阴茎也粗壮且具有热度力量，它散发着一股有别于硫磺的味道，但也更加呛鼻直接刺激到威克的心。威克的双腿被紧握，被迫发虚地夹紧那根不断摩擦他下体的性器，勃发的前液甚至沾染得威克的小腹水亮。威克在忍受发胀的皮肤摩擦时被路西法手臂箍着脖子往后拉起，这令他胸膛被极大限度地挺起，脆弱的腹部被老男人粗糙的手抓捏抚摸，拖出红色抓痕，然后再次抚摸上他发红发硬的阴茎不紧不慢地撸动。恶魔贴在威克耳边赞叹他生来就是干这个的，这不禁让威克走神猜测另一个像他的人究竟经历了什么。臀缝被硕大的龟头挤开，在嫩肉入口处进戳，故意要吓唬威克似的。威克抓上路西法的手臂稳住自己，他被身前的那只手往后压，大腿跪在床垫上让他很难保持平衡，重力不是往前倒被强壮的手臂勒死就是妥协往后紧挨后者胸毛绒雑的胸膛，被恶魔喷在脖子上的呼吸烫伤。性器进入一点时威克感到撕裂，下一秒握着他阴茎的手熟练地圈起他的马眼，小小地朝外圈出两下，威克再次被剧烈的快感痉挛拉扯下坠，绷紧全身，甚至夹得路西法在他头发里喘气。而后他的身体松懈下来，软在男人怀里。禁锢他的手松开他，搂上他软成一滩水的腰，趁着他高潮后敏感的余颤中用力挺进到底。威克低吼出声，他抓破了床单，最后要咬着下唇才不会让自己喊哑喉咙。恶魔在他身后发笑，他发自胸腔的震动让床几乎散架，他的双手激动得冒出利爪，用力抓住威克的腰，留下血痕的同时一下又一下地抽出挺进。他几乎把威克撞进床里，每一下足够深地滋出水声。威克被顶着头昏脑胀，他不得不放开咬得红肿的嘴巴，用喉咙呼吸，疼痛在前后剧烈的晃动中越发明显，这也令霎时而至的快感重重地把威克的感官分开——一半是非人类力气的碾压，一半是他从未体会过的电流冲击。他被这股无处发泄的快感抻直腰杆，下一秒又摊软如泥，肌肉疲倦透支，却无法拒绝下一波的热烈浓厚的欲感刺激再次绷直颤抖起来。可是这股快感总是隔靴搔痒，永远离释放的顶端差一些，也越发温吞反复地折磨人。路西法佯装劳累地停下，故意侧翻威克的身子，性器埋在人类紧缩不已的体内。他满意地赞扬威克躺在皱褶半挂的西装里，汗湿黑发下露出深邃水光的眼睛，还有他难得歇息、正微微发颤的腰身。接着路西法把威克的一条腿拉到自己肩膀上，扭头亲昵地吻舔着男人修长的腿还有发烫的膝盖窝。威克皱眉，立即感到他做出这个表情后体内的性器再次膨胀发硬。威克喘息地恼火嘟囔，路西法则俯下身，几乎把威克被抬起的腿压到他的肩膀上，那只手抹开汗液，冲开一层热气，覆盖住威克心口的咬痕，手指围着突起的伤口画圈。“耐心，Johnny boy，要耐心。”他转而快速抓住威克的手，像绅士那样亲吻，而后抬眼，朝四周看看，似乎在警戒着什么。等他露出得逞的笑容与威克直视时，威克明白自己完了。“没有人会管你，现在你彻底属于我啦～～～”  
路西法几乎把威克可怜地操了一晚，他知道如何做到不让男人彻底高潮，又让他在放松警戒时射得一塌糊涂。最后当一切结束时，路西法依旧西装革履地整齐穿着，他伸着懒腰下床，把威克留在一团混乱的床单里。威克侧躺着抬头看他，高潮余后的冷静渐渐回归，他想到自己似乎在一场性爱中出卖了灵魂，不禁为此担忧。他试着坐起身，肉身的过度疲累让他立即软回床上。“我会主动来找你，我的孩子。”路西法转身面对他，挑高眉头，由上而下看着被自己影子笼罩的威克。“不过我现在可以试试我们之间的契约力量，做为预演。”威克烦恼地闭上眼睛，他听到路西法叫他起来主动去吻他，可是过了一秒，威克发觉自己并没有听从恶魔的命令。他睁开眼，发现路西法也一脸疑惑。“这是搞什么？”他朝威克抬抬手指，威克在床上看着他不为所动。“艹他妈的该死，你该不会……”路西法收住后半句，他眯细眼打量威克，然后发起火来。他朝威克扑过去，想把他拽起来，结果当他带着自以为是的契约力量碰上威克的手臂时，一阵女声的尖叫把他吓开。房间在这一瞬间充满荣光，女声的尖叫渐弱，而后室内恢复正常。威克突然发觉他似乎在契约方面摆了恶魔一道，意外地。“这是什么？”路西法朝约翰发火，他气得跺脚，再次说话时声音尖锐刺耳，窗外的杂音加大，和室内的怒吼几乎要震裂天花板。“为什么失败？除非有契约在先……除非！”恶魔顿住，露出恍然大悟的表情。“告诉我，Johnny boy，你结婚了？”威克差点当着路西法的面笑出来。路西法慎重地看着他，渐渐露出那种欣赏意味的笑容。“'神所配合的，不可分开'，不是吗？”路西法笑嘻嘻地叙述出婚礼上的金句。他叹气地摇摇头，像在巷子里那样为自己犯下的低级错误发笑。“你们真是越来越像了。”他说完后便从房间内消失，而威克终于安心地昏睡过去。威克醒来的时候NO正扒拉着他的被子，示意威克去一个地方。威克艰难地撑起自己，披好衬衫，扶着墙来到NO带领到的五斗柜旁。他弯下腰，从柜子底找到他的结婚戒指。  
在城市的另一边，约翰·康斯坦丁正被一群杀手追杀。  
  
END

Houserules （房规）

1\. When gossip, gossip right.

每个人际关系圈都有其内部八卦，即使法外之徒们也不例外。  
纽约大陆酒店作为这一地下世界的人力物资集散中心，自然也是业内八卦风起云涌的一方天地。温斯顿习惯了廊间细碎的窃窃私语：有关哪位高层正密谋夺权，哪位新帮手获得青睐，或是谁又购买了谁的服务——普通意义上的、或者更下流的。这些都逃不出温斯顿的听力范围，尽管他多数时候并不会过分在意这些捕风捉影的消息：它们不仅浪费一个人宝贵的记忆份额，更鲜少真实、鲜少有趣。

——鲜少的有趣消息中，包括了关于约翰维克的。这个男人的名字从温斯顿将他购入这一世界（并将他命名为乔纳森）起，就在所有人的舌尖传递。传奇人物必然也有传奇的八卦故事与之相配。关于约翰的八卦大多牵扯暗巷里的血肉模糊、噩梦里走出来的人影：约翰曾把刀巧妙插进敌人心室间那薄薄一毫米，以此阻止追击但放人生路；约翰曾在酒吧中用一支铅笔捅死三个人，又或者是五个人（哪里的酒吧有铅笔，你问？没人知道）；约翰曾用一本书拧断了一个男人的脖子；约翰曾在一夜间将塔拉索夫家族的对手杀得不剩活口，并在破晓前用C－4炸空了对方的厂房，省了清洁团队的工作。  
——约翰在纽约大陆酒店常驻时总要找些男人来操自己。  
温斯顿必须承认，当他第一次听到这一传言时，正专注于报纸上填字游戏的手指顿住了。那是五年前的一天深夜，温斯顿坐在廊间酒吧的一处雅座内，享受着少有的片刻清静。他从镜片下抬起眼睛，审视着面前的暗红丝绒长座，仿佛能越过高高的椅背看见邻座那正兴奋低语的男人。  
乔纳森。温斯顿默默想着，他有一段时间没有来过了。  
邻座的男人又说：“千真万确。”他顿了顿。然而他面前的朋友似乎并不买账（温斯顿推测，因为他自己也不怎么买账）。那男人于是给出了更多细节：“艾德里安，你记得他吗？艾德里安去年从罗马来做活儿。结束后他受了点波及，不过一点轻伤，于是顺便在这里住了一晚。他在大堂时就看到了维克。维克不认识他，但他可认识维克。谁不认识夜魔呢？艾德里安就盯着他看了那么一秒，维克好像注意到了，也抬起头看他。当时艾德里安吓坏了。他说维克看起来好像他随时都能够杀了你，——他不一定想，但他可以。这个事情本来就这样过去了。没想到到了晚上，有人敲艾德里安的门。他当时因为做活儿神经还有些紧绷，开门的瞬间差点就开枪了。然而门外站的是维克。”  
“不会吧？”那人的朋友第一次开口道。他听起来也有些将信将疑了。  
“千真万确。”男人又重复着，“他告诉我，维克只穿了一件酒店的黑色丝绸睡袍，光着脚，还是面无表情，看起来好像这场景很自然似的。艾德里安这蠢货到这时候还以为这是一场暗杀。我后来告诉他，要是维克真的去暗杀他，他开门时就死透了。但不管怎么说，他还是吓得没敢动。维克、夜魔，随便你叫他什么，就站在艾德里安门口，很自然似地问他：愿意操我吗？”  
“操，这也太……”男人的朋友忍不住打断他。  
“这还没完呢。”男人接着说，“我估计艾德里安也是吓呆了。他说他过了好半天才反应过来维克在说什么。维克看他没反应，又加了一句：只有今天晚上。我猜艾德里安也没敢说不，况且，他也不是完全直的。他以前在彼得堡的时候没少玩儿男孩儿。只不过哪个男孩儿也不会是维克这样的。不管怎么说，艾德里安战战兢兢让维克进去了，操了他。他说，他本以为维克想当上面的，但没想到维克把睡袍一脱躺在床上。艾德里安摸了一把，才发现那人连下面都准备好了，湿得像个女人似的。操，真他妈刺激。他说维克不怎么说话，但要求艾德里安对自己说脏话。据说维克还挺会玩的，骑着他操了自己一会儿，才被艾德里安掀翻过去。到后来我估计艾德里安也放开了。据说维克甚至被操射了，还像个婊子似的求他接着操。这可是夜魔啊。艾德里安说他射了维克一脸，维克也没有一点反对的意思，还挺喜欢似的。”  
“后来呢？”男人的朋友像是听入迷了似的。  
“操完之后维克穿上衣服就走了。艾德里安说他还问了维克，问他要在酒店住几天。艾德里安这个情种，我看他操一次随便哪个屁股都能操上瘾。但维克跟他讲这只是一晚上的事情，就这么走了。到艾德里安跟我讲的时候，他还觉得这像做梦似的，根本没法想象自己操了约翰维克。……也不怪他，这他妈可是拿铅笔杀三个人的维克。”男人讲完咂了咂嘴，像是为自己的朋友感到担惊受怕，又似乎觉得有些好笑。  
“那之后他还见过维克吗？”另外那朋友听得颇有兴致，又问了句。  
“见过。不过维克倒好像没有再找过他，每次都只是向他点点头而已。艾德里安说维克一穿上衣服，那种让他汗毛倒竖的感觉就又回来了。不过我听其他人也讲过类似的故事。上个月，我就听说斯特凡诺来这里做活时也和他有过一腿。那卡西安，搞不好以前也与他有过什么。但我也听说他从不找重复的床伴，总是一夜一换的。”  
“斯特凡诺？他也算不上长得漂亮吧。”  
“这我就不清楚了。”那男人嘿嘿笑了。金属刮擦的声音传来，他点了支烟：“我听说维克先生喜欢年纪大些的男人。”  
话题到这里转变了。男人对面的朋友忽然提起贝鲁特最近新到的一批货物，开始滔滔不绝地劝说好友与他一同去检验一番。温斯顿对这批假货当然没有什么兴趣，思绪也渐渐飘远了。应该要提醒乔纳森的。他一边折起填好的填字游戏，一边想着，这种寻找陪伴的方式是非常危险的。很容易被人利用。温斯顿总是愿意在合适的时候帮助乔纳森、给予他多多少少的提醒警示（或许是出于某种对他沉默态度的赏识），这帮助有限度，但仍然是帮助。他抿了口杯中的山崎二十五年威士忌，轻轻摇晃着杯身。  
他想起送给他这支威士忌的日本年轻人。那人也是来打听乔纳森的。——总有各种各样的人打听着乔纳森的事情。温斯顿并没有回答他的问题，但年轻人坚持留下了这件礼物。暗红的液体中滚落出透明的金，包裹着杯中缓缓溶化的冰球。

乔纳森的身体。温斯顿曾经见过的、布满伤痕和刺青的一具机器。他在那男孩年轻时就见过，为实战所训练出的紧绷肌肉之下包裹着一位沉默的少年。再年长些后的乔纳森更习惯痛苦。他昏迷时躺在大陆酒店地下一层的停尸床上接受点滴，显得非常安静，像是知道自己尚且不会死，也只需要再忍受死亡的痛苦几十年而已。温斯顿的视野中，炉火亮光下的乔纳森侧过身体，在血液染透的白床单上蜷缩着。他紧闭的眼睛颤抖，嘴唇微张，蜷缩在冰冷而空荡的床上，却几乎连呼吸都无声，正如他十九岁那年一样。  
温斯顿不可避免地从那具身体上勾勒出了更多画面。“他甚至被操射了，还像个婊子似的求艾德里安接着操。”“艾德里安说他射了维克一脸，维克也没有一点反对的意思，还挺喜欢似的。”这一次的画面来自于纯粹的虚构，而非记忆。温斯顿将那画面抹去，并没有喝完杯中的酒。

2\. Don't call for the clean-up crew until the man's dead.

温斯顿真正向约翰提起这件事时，时间已经过去了五年。  
这并不能怪温斯顿。他总体还是相信约翰能够处理好自己的私事的，也不愿让约翰认为自己探听到一些他更为私人的信息。两人谈起此事的契机在于一天深夜。那晚凌晨三点过半，夏戎从前台将电话打到了温斯顿的顶楼套房内。  
“先生。”夏戎的声音如往常一样波澜不惊，“我们的一间客房刚刚要求了清扫服务。”  
温斯顿有些不悦。他已经睡下了，这时不得不重新坐起身。床下的灯带也跟随动作渐亮，黑色的丝绸床单涌出奢靡的反光。“夏戎。”他叹了口气，“如果是有人又破坏了规矩，我相信你可以将这一局面处理好。明天再通知我具体的情况。”  
“要求清扫服务的是1403室。”夏戎等他说完，才不紧不慢地提出异议。他的语气几乎透露出一丝笑意。只有一丁点，敏锐如温斯顿才能够捕捉。  
温斯顿闭上眼两秒，又睁开。“等我先下楼去。先不用让保洁员上楼。”  
“当然，先生。”夏戎的声音再次变得毫无破绽。他表现得足够了解温斯顿，了解他轻微的偏袒与喜好，但他也只表现得到此为止。  
——温斯顿记得每一间房间的住客。而1403房是约翰的房间。

约翰开门时什么都没有穿。  
温斯顿站在昏暗的走廊中，不自觉对着眼前的景象挑了挑眉。约翰愣了一秒，呼吸和头发都还因为方才的打斗凌乱不堪，浑身沾满血迹，难以分辨出处。接着他像是才意识到自己不着寸缕似的，低头看了看自己。粉红色涌上了男人的脸颊，直蔓延到胸口。温斯顿又抬起了一边眉毛。  
约翰伸手抓过衣架上的黑色睡袍，粗鲁地套在身上系好。  
“羞耻可不适合你，乔纳森。”温斯顿轻巧地笑了，接着顺着约翰侧过的身体进入房间，感受年轻些的男人在被将将触碰到时浑身轻微的颤抖。温斯顿跨过地上濒死的那一位。他认出那是维果手下的另一名帮手，年长些，须发灰黑，身材强健，后背遍布俄罗斯监狱出身特有的刺青。温斯顿与他相识。而如今，那位叱咤一时的杀手只穿了条内裤躺在血泊里，还未凉透，嘴里“咯咯”地泛着粉红的血沫。  
“你该等他死后再打电话的。”温斯顿为那腥味皱了皱眉，在房间的沙发椅上坐下。  
“对不起。”约翰耸了耸肩，“我想要早点睡觉。”他在对面的床上坐下，与温斯顿之间正隔着那缓慢死去的男人。男人的手指弯曲着，差一寸能碰到约翰的脚尖。  
“如果这问题并无冒犯，乔纳森，”温斯顿边说边为约翰倒上一杯白兰地。他看到约翰手臂的肌肉仍然因为肾上腺素而紧绷着。温斯顿递过酒杯时轻轻触碰他的小臂，几乎是不易察觉的。而约翰放松下来。“他是怎么进入你的房间的？”  
——温斯顿大致知道自己问题的答案，但他必须要问出口。其一是保证大陆酒店安保系统的完善、未受破坏，其二则正是因为他知道问题的答案。  
约翰的眼睛转开了。而温斯顿的心跳漏跳了一秒。他明白约翰对这一切发生的原因并不感到羞耻——就如同他对于半夜敲开陌生人的房门并不感到羞耻。约翰是一种独特的动物。他经过的规训从未使他看待事物的方式改变分毫。这只动物用狩猎换取食物、在需要做爱时做爱，在需要爱时需要爱（这点在他们的世界中尤其令人惊讶），并不为此感到愧疚羞耻，但也并不费心为其正名。  
既然如此，此时此刻，温斯顿在约翰眼中所看到的困窘又意味着什么呢？如果他没看错的话，年轻男人的眼神躲闪，抿起了嘴唇。  
那是一秒间的事情。很快，约翰的表情就恢复了平静，像是前一秒的窘迫从未发生。“我们本要进行一些私人活动。做爱。操。随便你怎么称呼它。”他说着，几乎有些过于平静，“或者至少我以为是这样的。”  
他的目光落在地板中央的尸体上。那人终于死透了，配合约翰的言论此时看起来不免悲惨可笑。  
温斯顿透过眼镜镜片盯着约翰。  
“乔纳森，我想你总能处理好你私生活上的事情。”温斯顿用手捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气，“但我也不得不说，这种寻求陪伴的方式不太适用于你的生活方式。激情总伴随少许危机，但至少你可以更加谨慎地挑选。”  
约翰抬起一边眉毛：“挑选什么？”  
“那些在你不着寸缕时接近你的人。”  
“……你刚才没有尝试杀死我。”大胆的一步。约翰仍然直视他，然而温斯顿能看出他的肌肉绷紧了，难以察觉的粉红色从他胸口蔓延到耳后。  
温斯顿不由得惊讶于他的反应，继而又笑了。  
“你的标准未免太容易达到，乔纳森。”他也直视着年轻男人的眼睛，能看到紧张的情绪在其中聚集。真有趣。但温斯顿还需要确认更多。他不需要接受乔纳森这样轻松的邀请，——或许并不轻松，从已经浮现于男人两颊的淡粉推断。但温斯顿的野心大过于此，并且深知何时应当退后一步。他抚摩着手中的玻璃杯，看约翰的目光随那手指移动，险些难以隐藏。  
“……抱歉。”约翰简单地道歉，低下头去看死透了的临时床伴。  
约翰高大的身体此时在轻微窘迫中僵硬起来。真有趣。温斯顿在心里重复。他并非圣人。此时约翰在床头昏黄灯光下安静地坐着。那丝绸制的睡袍在他握着酒杯的手指下稍皱褶，散开露出他修长、充满力量的双腿。他坐得笔直，但那双腿微张着，因为常年包裹于西装中而略显苍白，延伸至衣物的阴影中。温斯顿知道那睡袍下约翰一丝不挂。他已经将自己准备好了吗？为那年长的俄罗斯杀手而准备好了：看起来如此自持、强壮，然而睡袍下的身体湿润而渴求，完完全全地敞开着，脆弱地等待着。等待着像个真正的荡妇那样被操。  
约翰在准备时，是否幻想过这人会怎样操他？他有多想要那根阴茎？他在扩张时已经操过自己一次吗，还是说他只听话地等着、恳求着男人的许可？  
温斯顿不舍地放开那画面，任由它在脑海深处融入黑暗。  
当他反应过来时，正看到约翰手扶着腹部，几乎令人难以察觉地皱起了眉头。温斯顿感到惊讶：“你受伤了？”他没想到约翰竟在和这人的对峙中着实受了伤，更没想到约翰等了这么久才表现出一丝痛苦。约翰哼了声，算作回答，接着拉开上身睡袍的一侧，在暖黄灯光里查看伤口。血污下是并不很深、但足有八九厘米长的刀口，横贯于他肋骨之下。血液尚未完全凝固。约翰触碰翻开的皮肉时，手指抽搐了一瞬，表情纹丝不动。  
温斯顿看约翰从床下扯出急救箱，取来针线和一瓶医用酒精。  
“即使是你也难以缝合自己身侧的伤口，乔纳森。”温斯顿几乎像是被逗笑了。他伸出手去等待约翰将酒精递给自己。而对面的年轻男人犹豫了一秒，接着听话地把手中活计交给他。  
温斯顿跨过尸体在床边坐下，示意约翰在他身旁仰躺。又是一秒的犹豫，但约翰点头服从。  
温斯顿很少亲自给予这样的帮助。对他来说这几乎是越线了。但今晚有所不同。温斯顿很少允许自己拥有这样的时刻。他允许自己拥有最好的白兰地、最柔软的织物、最上等的珍馐和最为稳定、安全的权力。——他偶尔也允许自己拥有这样的时刻。约翰没有特殊到令他忘记他们身处的境地（尸身遍野，字面意义上的），但也从未有人那般特殊。

约翰已经足够特殊。  
他的头靠在温斯顿腿边，并没有接触，但几乎是温顺的。年长男性手上的动作尚且熟练：他早早离开了帮手的行列升入管理层，多少因为他对自己昂贵的衬衫袖扣沾染血迹这事并非情有独钟。但平心而论，他也不讨厌自己手指划过约翰腹部时所引起的一片涟漪。他记得在自己刚刚将约翰带出剧院的日子里，约翰也以这样的姿势躺在自己身边过。——只有一次。  
温斯顿的视线从镜片后抬起，暂时分神去看约翰的表情。他或许也没有那么年轻了。他多大了，四十岁？五十岁？对于温斯顿的年纪来说这两个数字没有太大不同。此时约翰向另一方向侧过脸（一半隐没在黑暗中），因为酒精的刺痛而簇起眉头。那张被长久沉默雕刻过的五官与他潮红的脸颊形成反差。他的身体在温斯顿的触碰下绷紧，双腿微曲，脚趾蜷缩起来。那睡袍又向上滑落了些，露出更多脆弱、柔软的大腿内侧肌肤。  
温斯顿将针刺入时很快，还能听到约翰吸气的声音。他抿着嘴唇，控制着自己某种介乎惊慌与贪婪之间的表现。温斯顿在将线拉出时放缓了动作，伤口在他手下合拢。  
这回约翰发出短暂的低吼，像一头烦躁的动物。  
“温斯顿……”  
“抱歉。”温斯顿轻松地说，迅速地再次入针。  
等这活计终于完成时，约翰想起身，却被温斯顿摁住了。年长男人的一只手放在他缠绕纱布的腰间，没有触碰他的皮肤。“你应当休息，乔纳森。”那是一句评价，并非命令或关心。  
温斯顿说完站了起来，整理略微褶皱的衬衫。他回头时看到约翰正望着自己。那男人靠着枕头，一只手扶着腰侧的纱布，身上仍沾染着星星点点血污。他的表情隐藏在光亮的黑发中，因为少量止痛药的关系看起来罕见地迷茫。他看着温斯顿，又好像有些窘迫地转开了眼睛。接着，那具身体在睡袍下微微蜷起，像是半睡半醒的大型动物。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
“我会告诉清洁人员不要吵醒你。”温斯顿的声音不自觉变得柔和。  
他对着约翰微微颌首以表告别，而约翰躺在床上，蜷起身体面对他，也轻微地点头。这场景令温斯顿沾染血迹的手指微微发麻。约翰看起来如此脆弱、充满信任。但这还不够。这还不是温斯顿等待的时刻。  
“刚才我说的……”约翰突然开口，接着又顿住了。他的身体蜷缩得更厉害了。那双黑眼睛盯着房间角落的某一处。如果不仔细看的话，你甚至会以为他是平静而沉稳的。约翰在不易察觉的困窘中再次开口：“抱歉。”  
温斯顿这次确实轻笑出声。  
“你并不是第一个对我提出这类邀请的男性，乔纳森。我向你保证，我没有那么容易受到惊吓。”  
约翰没有说话，仍然看着房间的角落。  
——温斯顿不得不承认自己认为这姿态有些可爱。  
温斯顿允许自己更长久地享受这一时刻。斟酌半晌，他叹了口气，又说道：“而有时这类邀请是我所乐意接受的。”  
约翰转过脸看向他，瞳孔在灯光中不受控制地放大了。他很明显没有想到这一回答。那种脆弱而岌岌可危的神色在他面上平衡。他的嘴唇张合半晌：“……那他们…………”  
“哦，乔纳森。”现在温斯顿确确实实是在微笑着了。他打开门，走廊的昏暗灯光中站成一排的清洁人员正等待着，低头向温斯顿致意。这是谈话结束的标志。温斯顿示意他们进入房间，饶有兴致地看着清洁人员以白色塑料布卷起地上沉重的尸体。他知道约翰仍然看着自己，等待着回答。止痛药的放松作用令他的防线溶化为坦诚。一头不懂得何时撤退的动物，——并非一种美德或智慧，然而确实是光彩炫目的。  
温斯顿走出门外时微微回身，对上约翰的眼睛。他说：“但你不是他们，乔纳森。你和他们不一样。”  
他只留下这一句话。

3\. Never conduct personal businesses in the back kitchen.

接下来的几个礼拜温斯顿都非常忙碌。  
他有很久没有见到约翰，但他知道男人仍然住在酒店里。流言通过各种各样的渠道辗转传入温斯顿的耳朵。只要他想知道，他总能知道所有信息。而此时他对这些信息颇有兴趣。宾客和酒店工作人员之间交头接耳，叙述着维克先生的风流韵事。那晚之后，约翰仿佛故意与温斯顿的建议对着干一般，每隔两三天就要邀请一位男性与他共度夜晚。现在，这些男人中不仅有作为住客的杀手，甚至包括了酒店中不同职位的工作人员。一个流传得最广的八卦中，一位住客眼见着约翰只穿一条内裤为某位客房服务人员开门，两句话后就和对方进了房间。那人直到两个小时后才出来，衣冠不整，全然一副魂不守舍的模样。  
尽管温斯顿觉得这些传闻颇为具有娱乐性，当他听到约翰与某位酒店厨师长在后厨鬼混，以致操作台一片狼藉后，他还是意识到自己必须要与约翰再进行一次谈话。  
——缺乏耐心。温斯顿暗自评价道。  
他来到约翰房间时是凌晨一点三十分。温斯顿敲了敲门，深知此刻拜访约翰会再次给他的隔壁住客们留下如何的错误印象。而约翰在开门时仍然一丝不挂。  
温斯顿明白，这一次约翰是故意的。一种赌气的报复。约翰的身体精美、健壮，肌肉流畅地布满每寸修长骨骼，饱满起伏的胸口上汗水闪闪发光，仿佛一头夜色下矫捷的食肉动物。他毫不遮掩自己的勃起。——他一定也知道自己是美丽的。此刻约翰直视着温斯顿的眼睛，也必定知道温斯顿能够看到他背后的床，以及躺在被单下等待的男人。那是一位地下室工作人员。天知道约翰是什么时候与他搭上话的。  
“晚上好，乔纳森。”温斯顿的声音拖长了，并允许自己稍微打量面前的男人。  
“温斯顿。”约翰说。  
如果是其他什么人，此时必定会被约翰胸有成竹的表象骗过。但温斯顿不是其他人。他看到约翰的肌肉随着自己下移的目光绷紧，瞳孔放大，难以掩饰变得略微急促的呼吸。  
“抱歉打扰了你的好兴致。”温斯顿两手在身前握拢，变回公事公办的语气。他将目光移回约翰脸上。“我只有一个小要求希望能够得到你的配合。”  
约翰挑起一边眉毛。  
“你与我们厨师长在下班时间的交流活动，是你们的私事。”温斯顿透过镜片看着对面的男人。约翰也在等待着。他知道自己想要什么、在等待着什么吗？还是说温斯顿比约翰自己更清楚？“然而我希望你能尽量不要在工作区域与工作时间内，和大陆酒店的工作人员进行类似的活动。”  
约翰耸了耸肩：“那并非我的工作时间。”  
得寸进尺。温斯顿在内心评价。“乔纳森，我只希望你能在此事上与我合作。”他继续说道。“而对于与你在厨房操作台共度好时光的那位厨师长，弗拉维奥，我自然也会有我的处置。”  
约翰看起来想要说什么，却没有说出口。  
“晚安，乔纳森。希望我的打扰没有令你分神。”  
他说完向约翰颔首致意，没有等待回应便转身离开了。温斯顿的脚步轻松愉快。直到走廊尽头时，他才听到那扇房门关闭的声音。

温斯顿坐在办公桌边。桌面上放着一盒黑色录像带，侧面草草写着日期与时间。  
他犹豫了半晌。这是大陆酒店办事的程序。如果有人破坏了工作场所的规矩，并且有着监控视频为证据，管理层自然需要检阅这一监控。但温斯顿不能说自己是没有私心的：一般情况下，他会让下属去做类似的冗长活计。但是不知怎么的，想象另外一个男人观看这一情况下的约翰（倒不是说只有几个男人看过，他想），让温斯顿觉得稍微有些不合适。这并非出自占有欲，而更是出自某种根深蒂固的保护欲。  
更何况，温斯顿隐约意识到，或许约翰是有意希望自己观看这一画面的。  
发出低频噪音的雪花过后，画面聚焦于大陆酒店酒吧餐厅的后厨。荧光灯下的房间整洁而惨白，正中央的金属操作台被擦得锃亮。画面上的时间显示为凌晨五点十三分。温斯顿一边做着报纸上的填字游戏，一边用余光扫视着一成不变的画面。大约二十分钟过去了。  
——屏幕中的门突然震动起来。温斯顿抬起头来。看起来似乎是什么喝醉的人正摸索着试图打开后厨的铁门。接着门被打开了，或者不如说是被撞开的。屏幕中是两个已经忍不住互相扒着衣服的高大男人。即使在充满躁点的画面里，温斯顿也能认出被推着的那个人的一头柔顺黑发。或许是刚刚做活儿归来，约翰还穿着修身的黑色衬衫，严丝合缝地扣到第一颗纽扣，戴着金属的领带夹。他的西裤很快被那人扒下，接着是衬衫。约翰布满刺青的后背在兴奋中颤抖。弗拉维奥粗鲁地推着约翰翻了个身，在操作台上将他折成直角，甚至在他屁股上打了一巴掌。  
从张成O的嘴形看，约翰似乎发出了轻微的闷哼。粉色从他的脸颊蔓延到胸口。这当然是调情的声音，温斯顿知道他对疼痛的耐受力远不止于此。  
弗拉维奥再次打了他的屁股。约翰健壮、布满疤痕的身体在他手下颤抖着。画面中弗拉维奥凑近在他耳边说着什么，一边粗暴地将手指捅进了他被打得泛红的屁股里。那儿似乎确实是准备好了，在抠弄下显得愈发柔软，或许还发出了“咕叽、咕叽”的水声。约翰是那么渴望。他的黑发被男人拽得乱糟糟地，脸上一片潮红，看起来迷茫而又顺从。温斯顿能够想象，约翰因为那手指愈发快速的抽插而发出低沉的、动物似的哼声，拖长了却有些撒娇的意味。  
温斯顿阅读着他在画面中的双唇。“求你……”约翰含混地说，接着又被打断了。男人突然抽出手指，将大得惊人的阴茎捅了进去。约翰在惊讶中张开嘴唇，身体被操得向前移动了几寸。  
弗拉维奥操得毫不留情。或许是因为早就准备好了，约翰看起来也非常享受这种粗暴。他在快感中仰起头，暴露出脆弱的喉咙。那男人一只手抓住他脑后的头发拉扯着，一只手抬起他的一条腿，将他的身体逼迫成弓形。约翰的小腿随着动作晃动着，还穿戴着黑色绑带，固定住的一把小刀闪烁寒光。  
弗拉维奥在约翰耳边低语。而镜头的这一面是无声的。  
约翰看起来是那么美丽。这与他平日所展现出来的美丽又全然不同。平日的约翰是强大、自持而沉默的，包裹在扣至第一颗纽扣的全黑西装中，危险并且致命。然而此时此刻的约翰是相反的。他被插入时浑身发着抖，凌乱不堪而且湿润。他被男人握着大腿，拉扯着头发，露出无法克制的闷哼声。约翰的阴茎甚至未经触碰，却已经贴着桌面挺立，血管因为每次插入而跳动。  
而温斯顿知道他喜欢这样：约翰渴望被这样玩弄，就像他渴望被温斯顿看见一样。  
那男人示意他翻身，他便顺从地翻身坐上操作台。那绞杀过无数人的修长双腿分开来，又在男人插入后热情地缠上对方的后背磨蹭。男人掐住他的喉咙，用力，仍继续在他耳边无声低语着。温斯顿可以看出约翰有一瞬间僵住了，手握成拳，求生的本能差点占据上风。但他继而允许了这位情人大胆的举动，只用湿润的双眼看着对方，服从地艰难呼吸着。  
约翰快要高潮了。温斯顿不确定自己为什么知道，但他确实知道。约翰被操得浑身发软，像是瘫在弗拉维奥怀里，却又因为每次抽插而抬起屁股迎合、轻轻颤抖，好像他的生命仰赖于那男人的阴茎似的。他的嘴里似乎正吐露出含混的话语，从胸口向上的皮肤都是粉红色的。男人低下头去吮吸约翰的乳头，这动作顿时让他扭动起了腰部，苦闷地呻吟起来。他又在祈求了。温斯顿想。  
男人伸手去握住了约翰硬得淌水的阴茎。这下约翰整个身体都像触电似的颤抖。他看起来如此痛苦，伸手徒劳地阻止着弗拉维奥，却又矛盾地在那男人的鸡巴上操着自己，恳求不断，如此渴望被完全掌控。那男人从约翰的乳头上短暂地离开，抬头看着他说了一句什么。温斯顿看着无声的画面，分辨不出那人的嘴形。然而画面里的约翰显然听清了。  
约翰的身体绷紧了。他仰起头望向头顶的监控镜头，望向镜头另一边、二十四小时后的温斯顿，直视着他的眼睛。  
约翰在这一瞬间颤抖着射了出来。

这是弗拉维奥第一次被叫进经理办公室。  
这是位年纪与温斯顿相仿的男人，尽管从体力劳动的行业退休多年，也仍然精壮。他早年也是一位帮手，达安东尼奥家的雇佣人员，后来才辗转进入了纽约大陆酒店的后勤系统。在温斯顿的印象里，他确实一直以各种非常传统意大利风格的风流韵事著称，而且擅长调情。他银灰色的头发在脑后整齐地梳成髻，穿着一身白得亮眼的厨师服。  
“我想你知道我为什么找你来。”温斯顿一边说，一边为弗拉维奥倒了一杯白兰地。此时太阳正从温斯顿背后的双面落地窗之间下沉，为整个办公室渲染暗红的底色。  
弗拉维奥接过白兰地，有些惊讶。他以为自己会被处以颇为严厉的处罚。毕竟，他的行为虽算不上严重，却是直接破坏了大陆酒店的规矩。而所有人都知道，对于温斯顿来说，在他的王国中破坏规矩就意味着对他本人的不忠诚。  
但此刻，温斯顿的态度却颇为轻松。房间中甚至只有他们两位。  
“你与塔拉索夫家的帮手，维克先生，在私下的交流与管理层当然无关。“温斯顿在他对面的办公桌后坐下，手中多了一杯干马提尼。“但我确实希望，这种活动最好不要与你的工作场所产生交集。”  
弗拉维奥还是摸不准温斯顿是否动怒，只能低头回答：“下次我一定会注意。”  
“规则，弗拉维奥。没有规则，我们就会发现自己生存于野兽之间。”温斯顿语气平静，几乎有一点笑意。他接着开口时笑意消失了：“另一方面，我推测你是知道后厨监控录像的存在的。”  
“……没错。”弗拉维奥沉默了半晌，回答道。  
“我有些好奇，”温斯顿从办公桌后站起身，绕至男人面前，问道，“你为什么冒着被管理层处分的危险，一定要在后厨进行这类活动不可？”  
弗拉维奥又沉默了。他像是在脑海里搜寻某种得体的回答，接着斟酌地说：“我忘记了。”  
这是个蹩脚的谎言。但温斯顿有几秒没有再说什么，只像被逗乐了般挑起一边眉毛。他审视着面前的弗拉维奥，仍然低着头，看起来谦逊，但实际上并不怎么服从管理，多少也同样有些藐视权威。这人又知道多少呢？关于约翰，关于温斯顿自己？  
“你可以回去你的工作岗位了。”他最后说。弗拉维奥抬起头看着自己，眼里是揣测的表情。温斯顿不为所动，只是目送他的背影到房间门口。然而弗拉维奥没有离开，他在门前站定了。  
“……或许我只是觉得有趣。”他突然说，说完才回头看温斯顿，似乎仍然揣摩着温斯顿的反应。  
温斯顿放下酒杯。他没想到弗拉维奥会主动坦诚。“哦？”  
“维克先生，他……”弗拉维奥似乎正和自己的理智做斗争，不清楚是否该将接下来的话和盘托出。他开口时却笑了：“我曾经也听说过他有些特殊喜好。”  
“什么喜好？”温斯顿没能控制自己的好奇心。  
“传闻是如此。我没有想到竟是真的。”那男人边说边点了根烟，仍然笑着，现在有些促狭的意思。“维克先生问我，哦，或者说命令我、恳求我。  
——他问我能否在操他时叫他乔纳森。”

弗拉维奥离开后，温斯顿又给自己倒了一杯酒。  
他想起十九岁的乔纳森，或者说，乔尔达尼。温斯顿在剧院远远观摩他和其他男孩的摔角练习，看着他修长的双腿缠绕于其他男孩的腰间、脖颈，瞬间令那些同龄人们丧失反抗能力。软垫上没有人是他的对手。这一聪颖而沉默的年轻人，在某一个时刻侧头观望远处沙发上的温斯顿。他气喘吁吁，黑发被汗水打湿了垂在眼前，胸膛起伏着，在黑色紧身连体衣下勾勒出优美的线条。然而他并不是优美的。温斯顿为那越过整个房间的眼神而暂停了呼吸。那是一只动物的眼神，其中并无怨恨，但也并不懂得其他珍贵易碎的事物。他望着温斯顿，仿佛是隔着郁郁葱葱的山林望着，仿佛正揣测他是猎物或猎人，除此之外没有第三种可能。  
温斯顿走过去，摘下皮制的手套，伸出手来：“乔尔达尼。”  
男孩警惕地看着他。  
温斯顿又笑了，这笑容令男孩有些微的动摇。他的警惕转为疑惑。而温斯顿说：“我知道你想离开这里，乔尔达尼。而今天是你的幸运日。”  
温斯顿当然没有告诉名为乔尔达尼的男孩，他之所以如此幸运，是因为他像一只动物，致命，并不以此为傲，也不以此为耻。这一特质让他光彩夺目，价值连城。

那之后的一年里，温斯顿无微不至地照顾着他，协助他学习所有需要的枪械知识，教导他在高桌前立下誓言。培养这样一位亲近的帮手是很有必要的，而乔尔达尼也从未令他失望。他学习得如此之快、如此之勤奋，令他所有的老师们目瞪口呆。马尔库斯甚至有一次不得不找到温斯顿，怀疑他逼迫乔尔达尼太狠，以至于男孩手臂扭伤后仍然不发一语，独自在清晨一遍一遍练习单手上膛。  
“马尔库斯，你应当知道，我从不逼迫他。”温斯顿轻松地喝着咖啡，一边抖开面前的报纸。大陆酒店的天台在清晨如此安静，似乎十几层楼下纽约的喧嚷街道处于另一个世界。“对于乔尔达尼这样的孩子来说，逼迫和恐吓或许对于暂时的进步或许有益，但于他长久的忠诚并无帮助。”  
“你的意思是你从不管他？”马尔库斯有些困惑。  
“哦，少量的批评总是必要的。我们都不希望他这样的孩子过于自大。”温斯顿从报纸上抬起眼睛，“但是还有更多诀窍。”  
马尔库斯仍然不解。  
“是关心。”温斯顿叹了口气，放下报纸，“像你这样。你关心他，然而你并不懂其中的利弊。最大的诀窍是关心、爱、作为一个人去尊重。它不能是虚假的。乔尔达尼是这样的孩子。你必须真的爱他、关心他，才能够永久地拥有他的忠诚。这是很简单的交易。”  
“这听起来可不像是真正的关心。”马尔库斯发出不屑的气声，向温斯顿指出。  
温斯顿眨了眨眼睛，只说：“我就知道你们两个会合得来。”

乔尔达尼执行他的第一次任务时便非常成功。  
温斯顿没有过多过问合同的细节。尽管他一手培育了乔尔达尼，他也从未想过从乔尔达尼的酬劳中分一杯羹。与管理层人员相比，新人帮手的薪酬太过微不足道。温斯顿也知道这不是男孩第一次杀人。他在剧院所做的活计没有太大不同，只不过并不专业。马尔库斯向他展示了更多实战的经验。  
温斯顿只通知前台为乔尔达尼准备他惯常住的房间，并为他准备好医疗帮助。  
然而乔尔达尼并不需要医疗帮助。他毫发无伤地回到了纽约，一刻未停地赶回了大陆酒店。温斯顿听说他已经入住，也只是点点头，继续忙碌于其他事物。直到夜里两点，悠闲地喝完半杯白兰地后，温斯顿才乘电梯来到十四楼，敲响了乔尔达尼的房门。  
门开了，男孩的脸比离开前更加瘦削一些，线条在灯光中显得柔和、美丽。他似乎是刚刚醒来，揉了揉眼睛，打了半个哈欠，看起来非常放松。  
“温斯顿。”他说，声音有些沙哑。  
“乔尔达尼。”温斯顿一边进屋一边注意到房内的床铺仍然整洁，而男孩还穿着外出时穿着的夹克，其上沾染着暗色的血迹。男孩似乎是坐在床边的沙发上睡着了。  
“你在等人？”温斯顿有些惊讶。他想不到乔尔达尼还有什么其他朋友。  
男孩的脸却红了。他看起来非常窘迫，耳尖都冒出了粉色。他保持着平静的表情，说：“……没有。”  
这时温斯顿才意识到，男孩在等着的是谁。他一方面感到骄傲，男孩确实是如此地忠诚于自己，并非出于利益或道德上的原因，而是出于情感。情感上的忠诚，尽管最为千变万化，但也最容易掌控。另一方面，温斯顿也感到怜惜。正如他之前所说的，他对男孩的关心和赞赏并非谎言。然而此时此刻，他也惊讶于自身所感到的温柔情绪。他不得不承认，自己或许比计划好的要更加喜爱面前的男孩。  
“关于任务的情况我们可以明天再谈。你该要睡觉了，乔尔达尼。”温斯顿开口时，听起来是不经意的。他拉开床上的被单，示意男孩上床睡觉。男孩的脸仍然是潮红的。在后来的很多年里，他会学会如何更好地隐藏这种窘迫。但此时此刻，他只是有些疑惑地站着。乔尔达尼的生活中，从未有另一个人这样照顾他，告诉他他应当休息、为他整理好床铺，在他窘迫时温柔地转移话题，真正关心他的尊严与死活。  
这一场景在他眼中太过诡异了。暖黄的灯光和坐在床边的男人，眼前的一切代表着某种乔尔达尼从未见过的事物、某种他不知道自己想要的事物。他不知道该如何形容这一场景，但乔尔达尼隐隐约约知道他想要抓住这个画面。他希望它永远、一直留下来。  
男孩从没想过有任何东西是可以永远留下的。  
乔尔达尼的心跳得很快。  
他顺从地脱下外裤、夹克，只留下短袖上衣和短裤，手脚并用地爬进被子里，僵硬地侧躺着。出乎他意料的是，温斯顿并没有离开。年长的男人坐在床边，伸出手来，在他的额头上抹了抹。  
“你没有将血迹清洗干净。”这不是批评，而仅仅是一句评价。  
温斯顿不知道自己为何这样做。但是他眼中的男孩正蜷缩在被子下，如此高大、矫健，然而脆弱。乔尔达尼的五官在灯光下显得非常柔和，他轻轻闭着眼睛，睫毛紧张地眨动着，脸仍然很红。如果不是额头上那一丁点干涸的暗色血迹，谁也不会想到这男孩将人脊椎砸断时是如何的平静。  
——有那么短暂的一瞬间，温斯顿也希望自己能够忘记。  
他等待着男孩睡着。直到那呼吸平稳下来，他仍然坐在那里。乔尔达尼的双手虚放在脸前，双腿曲起，像是睡在母体中的胎儿。温斯顿知道拉斯卡罗姆人以部落、宗族聚居，其中不少人最终都像乔尔达尼一样成为了雇佣兵的角色。或许乔尔达尼从不曾见过自己的母亲。温斯顿突然想，接着被这想法吓了一跳。  
想要了解某人的愿望是麻烦的开始。  
温斯顿看男孩睡着了，便想起身离开。然而刚在床边站直，他就意识到有什么抓着自己的衣服下摆。温斯顿回过头去，看到的是紧闭着眼睛的男孩。他从被单中伸出一只手来，颤抖地抓着温斯顿的外套下摆。乔尔达尼身体僵硬地躺着，眼睫毛却也快速颤动，像秋日即将落下的缤纷树叶。  
温斯顿没能控制自己露出怜惜的微笑。他重新坐下来，安静地等待着。  
乔尔达尼几乎不易察觉地动了动身体。接着慢慢地，他更多地侧过身，凑近了温斯顿的衣角。他还是那样躺着，闭着眼，然而此时是贴着温斯顿的双腿了。年长的男人坐得有些腰背酸疼，于是稍微改变了姿势，顿时感到身边的男孩僵住了。  
乔尔达尼说话时声音很小，温斯顿几乎错过了：“……抱歉。”  
温斯顿没有回答他，只是轻轻抚摩着他的头顶作为回应。乔尔达尼再次放松下来，这一次他动了动脑袋，以表示感激。这动作几乎像是一只大型犬科动物在安静地磨蹭着示好。温斯顿感觉自己的呼吸短暂地滞住了。  
直到他再次以为乔尔达尼睡着了时，男孩才慢慢开口：“温斯顿？”  
“嗯？”屋内的灯光如此昏暗温暖，温斯顿自己也差点睡着了。  
“我听说所有的帮手都有假名。”他突然没头没脑地说。温斯顿花了两秒才理解他在说什么。  
“并不是必须的。比如你这样身后没有牵挂的年轻人，没有合法的身份、不需要担忧他人的安危，也就不需要这种东西。“温斯顿向他解释着。  
然而乔尔达尼看起来有些别扭地靠紧了他。温斯顿这才想到，自己会不会说得过于直白了？但乔尔达尼对于自己的孤儿身份从不避讳，也从不将这看作是一件苦难。温斯顿等待了半晌，才听到乔尔达尼沉闷的声音透过他夹克的布料传来，震得他皮肤微微发痒。  
“我不想叫乔尔达尼了。”  
温斯顿笑了，问：“那你想叫什么呢？”改换名字在他们这行从来不是难事。  
“我…不是……我没有，特别想要的。”乔尔达尼的脸隐藏在阴影中，但却确确实实地红透了。他在困窘中组织着支离破碎的语言，缓慢地吐露出真正想说的话：“我不清楚。但我想，但如果你，你想叫我什么名字……如果不是很费事的话……”  
温斯顿的双眼在惊讶中睁大了。他有很久都没有说话。

“乔尔达尼，乔尔、安东尼、约翰。——乔纳森怎么样？”他问面前的男孩。  
男孩的脸仍然埋在他身侧，双腿蜷得更厉害了些。这让他看起来更为年轻、更为脆弱。只有这一次，这一个夜晚，这只动物允许自己完完全全地依靠在温斯顿身边。他在不知情时已经给予温斯顿最大的权力。而温斯顿允许自己拥有这一时刻。  
男孩磨蹭着他的外套点了点头。  
“乔纳森。”温斯顿等待着。这一次，男孩真正睡着了。

4\. Always redeem the guests' rewards points, especially when they've waited for 30 years.

三十年后的这一夜晚，十一点过半时，温斯顿出现在约翰门口。  
他很清楚自己为何而来，也很清楚如何得到近在咫尺的礼物。或许那礼物从来都是、一直都是在他手上的，这么多年来只是安静地等待着被温斯顿所拆开、检阅，被他所拥有。——约翰从来擅长于沉默，擅长于守口如瓶。而温斯顿从不吝啬于为了最好的馈赠而等待。  
他敲响年轻男人的房门。  
约翰过了半晌才开门。屋内只有一盏床头灯亮着。他站在暖洋洋的灯光中，光着脚，穿着T恤和宽松的长裤。自上一次在走廊上的对话后，两人还没有见过面。“可以看出你终于学会了如何穿着衣服接待客人，乔纳森。”温斯顿露出微笑。这笑容比他计划得要显得更温柔，全无责备之意。  
约翰是紧张的。他的胸口在单薄的布料下鼓起，侧身示意温斯顿进入房间。  
“温斯顿。”他呼出一口气。“需要点咖啡吗？”约翰未等温斯顿回答就走向床边的咖啡机，背对着年长的男人。真是奇妙。温斯顿从未注意到。约翰与他相识超过生命的一半时间，然而此时此刻，仅是与自己共处一室便令约翰的后脖颈泛起不安的粉红色。——他知道自己所知道的吗？或者那总是异常敏锐的第六感透露了暗示，让约翰明白这一场狩猎已至终局，而他被困于角落，再无处藏身？  
“我与弗拉维奥谈过话了。”温斯顿轻松地说。  
约翰的背影有一瞬间的僵硬，肩膀上的肌肉绷紧着。他很快回答：“然后呢？”  
温斯顿却转移了话题：“你腰上的伤如何了？”他一边说一边向前。约翰转过身来时，温斯顿比他想象中要近得多。漆黑的双眼难以察觉地睁大了，像某种受惊而羞怯的动物。约翰端着杯碟的手有一秒的颤抖，险些洒了些咖啡在地毯上。  
“已经没有大碍了。”他的声音和平常一样低沉，却显得有些急促，眼睛望向房间另一头。  
“让我看一看。”  
温斯顿说得很慢，延长这一命令。约翰的呼吸滞住了，血色涌上面颊。  
他似乎犹豫了一秒，但还是照做了。约翰不自然地脱下那件单薄的t恤，起伏的肌肉、疤痕与刺青在布料下显露出来。接着他在温斯顿面前站定。不知怎么的，尽管身材比温斯顿更为高大，此时约翰却仿佛正抬眼看着面前的男人。他的睫毛不确定地眨动着，等待着审视。  
他的身体微微颤抖，皮肤上布满潮红。  
纱布已经被拆下了。那道伤口已经愈合为一道突起的伤疤，结着歪歪扭扭的黑痂。温斯顿允许自己的视线从那伤疤向上，掠过约翰挺立的乳头、起伏的胸膛，继而向下，直到肚脐下淡淡的黑色毛发。那里有一道更长的旧伤疤，沿着他苍白的腹部消失于长裤边缘。  
温斯顿伸出手指，几乎触摸到那道伤疤，并顺着向下虚滑过它消失的地方。他满意地看到约翰为此而闭紧了眼睛，剧烈地颤抖。“这是什么时候落下的？”温斯顿问。  
“……五年前，在西西里。”约翰慢慢睁开双眼，像是有半晌的迷茫，刚刚回过神来。  
温斯顿轻笑着感叹：“我从未见过。”  
约翰盯着他，如此不安，而且脆弱。  
温斯顿却退开来。

有那么一秒，约翰看起来陷入了完完全全的迷惑。他独自半裸着身体站在房间中央，望着温斯顿，几乎无法掩饰眼中的渴求。他等得太久了。  
而温斯顿想要听到一切。

他在床边坐下，示意约翰向自己走来。约翰有所迟疑，几乎是害怕而谨慎的，但仍然照做了。他一直走到温斯顿面前，足够近到触碰着年长男人的膝盖，接着更近了。他试探地站在温斯顿的两腿之间，低着头，健壮的身体如此温顺，紧张地等待。温斯顿的声音也变得更为低沉：“弗拉维奥告诉了我一些事情。”他没有停顿。

——“你想要这个有多久了，乔纳森？”

约翰的身体就像有电流窜过般颤抖起来，因为那问题，或者仅仅是那称呼。他再次闭上眼睛，咬住了嘴唇。现在他从胸口到耳尖都是红润的颜色了。  
温斯顿却继续说：“是从第一次被这样称呼开始？或是更早？”他的手轻抚上约翰的手腕，几乎是安慰似的向上摩挲。而约翰因为这一丁点的触碰发出难以抑制的惊喘。  
约翰及时将那叫声含在舌尖，睁开了双眼。  
他盯着地毯上的花纹，又眨了眨眼，艰难地吞吐着口水，说：“抱歉……我不该…”  
“你无需道歉。”温斯顿打断他，显然对这姿态不感兴趣。毕竟在道歉的同时，男人已经克制不住地向前微微倾身，试图贴上温斯顿双腿间的勃起，获取更多接触。贪得无厌。温斯顿暗自评价，但并不介意。约翰看起来如此成熟、美丽、绝望，双眼明亮而痛苦。  
温斯顿像三十年前教导他礼仪时那样，用手指勾勒出约翰的身体。他的触摸从手肘到后背，缓慢向下。约翰可以在任何时候阻止他。但目前看起来，仅仅是站在温斯顿双腿间就花光了他所有力气。  
“告诉我，乔纳森。你想要这个有多久了？”  
温斯顿的手来到约翰腰部，感受着他细微的颤栗。  
约翰似乎花了很久才找到自己的声带。“……从、从一开始。”说出这句话时，他看起来就像要昏倒了。温斯顿不禁感到怜悯。此时此刻，这位五十岁的杀手看起来如此熟悉却又陌生，像是他曾在深夜见过的那位十九岁少年。约翰的眼眶泛起痛苦的红色，睫毛颤抖。那双曾拧断敌人脖颈的、布满硬茧的手掌支撑不住般扶上温斯顿的肩膀，几乎是小心翼翼的。“……对不起。”  
“我说过，”温斯顿将他拉近了，允许自己沉迷于这一刻。只是短暂的。他吻了面前的男人。约翰顺从地低下身体，双唇颤抖着微微张开，舌尖红润而暖热，邀请温斯顿随意掠夺自己所拥有的一切。他的黑发拂于年长男人的眼角。  
温斯顿在他耳边低语：“你没必要为此道歉。”

温斯顿的手顺着约翰的腰部向下，揉捏男人饱满的臀部。约翰因为那触碰双腿打颤，轻轻摇晃着。接着，他的乳头被含住了。温斯顿湿润的舌头逗弄吸吮着左边那早已挺立起来的一点，好像那是女人的乳房一般，另一只手仍然抚摸着他。  
“操……”约翰发出声控制不住的闷哼（总是如此言简意赅），整个人在欲求中弓起身体，把饱满的胸肌送进温斯顿嘴里。温斯顿含混地轻笑，在他屁股上轻拍了一下，将那饥渴的男人推开半寸，示意他躺到床上。  
约翰平素的精准迅速不复存在。他几乎是迷茫而笨拙地爬上床铺，接着手忙脚乱地转过高大的身躯面对着温斯顿。他曲起一条腿，抬眼看面前的人，似乎在听到命令前不敢再动作，害怕对方反悔一般。这般强大，却又顺从、紧张。那种温柔的干涩情感再次充盈温斯顿的胸膛，如同海浪般令他稍微晕眩。  
他欺身上前脱下约翰的长裤，这才发现男人并没有穿内裤。约翰的阴茎已经硬得发疼，勃起随着长裤被剥下而跳出来，精神地贴在小腹上。他脸上的红潮更为明显了，仅仅抬起屁股顺从地任由温斯顿扒光自己，目光躲避着对方的凝视。  
温斯顿笑了。“你今晚原本已和他人有约？”  
他一边说一边握住约翰的阴茎，感受那器官在自己手中变得更硬（简直不可思议），血管搏动着。约翰的呼吸滞住，困窘地转开脸来。温斯顿禁不住想要戏弄他。这是出于某种卑鄙的掌控。他知道没有其他人能够看到这样的约翰。其他人或许能够看到他高潮、看到他祈求、看到他完全地在床上臣服而狂乱，但是他们永远看不到约翰的羞耻。只有温斯顿可以如此羞辱他。这确实是卑鄙的，但任何感情总是卑鄙的，在这一点上来说欲望要简单得多。  
温斯顿伸手向下，顺着股缝摸到约翰的穴口，那里湿润、柔软，淌着润滑液，早已准备好了，正贪婪地张合，急切地渴望着被男人插入。约翰因为那触碰发出一声窒息似的短音，像是呜咽。温斯顿的手指在那处打着圈，时而按压着，却总不再进一步。  
“温斯顿……”约翰的声音很小，恳求着。他线条矫健的腰肢因为那动作而抬起，几乎要忍不住再�在那手指上操弄自己。  
但他仍然忍受着、等待着许可。温斯顿不禁思考，这是否让约翰更为兴奋？  
“我不知是否该继续，乔纳森。”他一边抚摸着男人大腿内侧，一边说，做出困扰的表情。“爽约总是不太得体的。我想我应该教过你这一点。你今晚的约会对象或许还在等待。”  
约翰发出一声烦闷的低吼。他抬眼看着温斯顿，眼眶发红，半是埋怨和委屈。那目光让温斯顿的脊椎发麻，却也忍不住笑出声来。  
业界最令人闻风丧胆的杀手总是行动先于语言。约翰瞪了年长男人一眼，爬起身，以仍然发颤的双手去解开了温斯顿的腰带，拉下拉链，掏出温斯顿早已硬挺的阴茎。  
他着迷地看着那勃起两秒。  
接着约翰弯下腰，跪趴在床上，肌肉均匀的背脊至抬起的屁股形成优美的曲线，刺青的墨水在灯光中泛着阴沉光泽。他抬起微湿的双眼，看向温斯顿，红润的脸颊贴着那发烫的鸡巴轻轻磨蹭，嘴唇微微张开。——约翰当然知道自己是美丽的。  
他在祈求着温斯顿的许可。  
“操。”  
温斯顿很少使用这类语言，但这次他为自己划定了例外。几乎在他抚摸上约翰头顶的那一刻，男人已经迫不及待地含入了他的阴茎。操。温斯顿在脑海里重复道，不由倒吸一口冷气。约翰的嘴里又热又湿，那舌尖退后围绕着开口打转，口腔紧紧地吸住他的器官，形成真空。温斯顿低头看着约翰，英俊而致命，然而此刻面色潮红、着迷地吞吃着男人的鸡巴。他柔软的黑发垂在脸侧晃动，双颊凹陷，口水混合着前液在每次退后时发出小狗喝水似的、不体面的囫囵声。约翰偶尔退开，急切地用手撸动那器官，伸出舌头去将它舔得一塌糊涂，接着再次把它含进嘴里，一直吞到喉咙深处，呜咽着吸吮，直到眼泪染湿了他自己的睫毛，口水顺着下唇溢出。  
温斯顿的喘息不由自主地急促起来，并在约翰再次吞进整根阴茎时低声惊叫出了声。他睁开眼睛再看，约翰也正抬眼看他，眼中几乎有着狡黠的笑意。从前也是这样。温斯顿不禁走神，爱炫耀的（可能的话总是要求以突击步枪作为结局彩蛋，偶尔以铅笔增添谈资），但只有在他所亲近的人前才展现得毫无保留。  
温斯顿按住约翰的头部，将阴茎从他嘴里拔出。年轻男人满脸迷茫，甚至张开嘴追着那鸡巴想要再吃进去。温斯顿握住他一缕发丝，制止了他。  
温斯顿另一只手握住阴茎，轻轻以其拍打约翰粉红的两颊。这让约翰闭起了眼睛，发出啜泣似的声音。他如此渴求，黑发散乱，脸上被各种液体涂抹得一塌糊涂，像一头只剩下本能的动物，只能张开双唇，伸出舌尖，寻着温斯顿的阴茎。然而年长男人每次都恰好地移开了，只用那湿润的器官轻拍他的嘴角。“不知羞耻。”温斯顿笑着说，但语气是温柔的。约翰自己的阴茎因为被如此侮辱而激动得颤抖，液体打湿了腹部。  
“躺好，乔纳森。”温斯顿抚摸他的头发，这次拉开了点距离。“我可不希望你在吸鸡巴时就射出来。”  
约翰差点因为这句话射了出来（但他忍住了）。

年轻男人跪趴在床上，而温斯顿只是看着。  
他将眼前的景色尽数描绘、雕刻于脑海深处。约翰的年轻仅仅是相对于温斯顿的。作为一个男人来说，他已经如此成熟、美丽，如同暗红中流淌着金色光芒的陈年干邑，每一道疤痕都为他健壮修长的身体增添定义。而此时的约翰完全敞开着，跪趴在酒店套房的床上，浑身发热而渴望，屁股翘在半空中，却甚至没有去触碰自己滴落着前液的阴茎。他的双手置于背后，等待着被温斯顿禁锢。而温斯顿只是看着他：如此痛苦，却如此擅长于忍耐，只要他最终能够获得他所需要的。——从他十九岁时就懂得这个道理。  
又或许约翰从未以为自己能够获得这个。  
温斯顿往阴茎上抹了大量的润滑液，接着爬上床，顺着约翰的大腿抚摸上去。男人的身体在他手下发抖，呼吸吐露出一连串的微弱呜咽。温斯顿将手上剩余的润滑液顺着臀缝涂抹于约翰的穴口，那冰凉的触感让他的后穴紧缩了一秒。  
温斯顿打了他的屁股。“放松，乔纳森。”  
约翰的下半身抖得更厉害了。他嘴里发出含混低沉的抗议，但还是照做了。  
温斯顿伸入一根手指，接着是两根。仅仅这被填满的前兆就让约翰的腰软成了一滩。他的体内如此之热，紧致的穴口后是松软湿润的内壁。那后穴吸吮着温斯顿的手指，贪得无厌地吞吐着。温斯顿等待他适应后就抽插抠弄了起来。他很快找到了约翰的前列腺。  
而这时约翰已经无法再忍耐了。他发出一连串动物似的呜咽声，像是在绝望而混乱地恳求。他的屁股随着温斯顿的抽插摇动，试图在混乱的节奏中前后动作，在温斯顿的手指上操着自己。他几乎是在啜泣了：“求你——温斯顿…我不能……”约翰听起来如此脆弱，像是正完全失去控制似的颤抖着。  
温斯顿加入第三根手指，并加快速度抽插、揉按约翰的前列腺。  
男人的呜咽声断断续续，身体在他手下扭动着。温斯顿确定约翰在和任何其他男人做的时候都没有此刻这么吵闹。但他并不介意。约翰修长的双腿打着颤，背后的疤痕与纹身随着扭动起伏着，其间皮肤泛着粉红。接着他伸出一只手，想要去抚慰自己硬得流水的阴茎，但又在最后一刻控制住了。约翰跪趴着转回头来看向温斯顿，双眼湿润，黑发乱糟糟地挡在脸上。他绝望地祈求着解放，低沉的嗓音里添上了哭腔：“求你…温斯顿…“  
“耐心，乔纳森，耐心。”  
温斯顿抽出手指，按住约翰颤抖的后背，仁慈地扶着阴茎操了进去。  
约翰仰起头颅，流露出一声拖长的暧昧低吟。他将自己向后推，迎合着身体里抽插的鸡巴。但温斯顿按住了他的屁股，掐着那饱满的软肉，快速地操起了那已经松软的温热后穴。约翰被顶得向前摔倒，单手扶住床头才勉强支撑住自己。——然而那动作太快了。每当抵至约翰的前列腺时，温斯顿都会碾压按摩那处，让他的身体软成一汪水，屁股里又酥又麻，只能瘫在床上轻声呜咽。  
他等待得太久了，以至于现在几乎还无法相信温斯顿正在他身体里。仅仅这一认知就让约翰下身升起暖意，无法自持地摇动着身体。  
年长的男人在他耳边低语：“忍住。”  
温斯顿知道他快要高潮了。这一优美、强壮的男人，他的乔纳森，仅仅因为被鸡巴捅进去抽插着，阴茎就无法克制地淌着水，就要像个女人那般高潮了。他着迷地观察着男人的身体。约翰的腰部颤抖着，因为体内阴茎的抽插而啜泣。他的体温如此之热，每一寸修长的肌肉都为温斯顿而绷紧，汗水混合着少量的泪水从脸颊滑落。然而听到温斯顿的命令时，他还是尽量地保持住了身姿，在快感中艰难地忍受着。  
温斯顿绕过约翰的身体，握住他接近高潮的阴茎。约翰惊呼一声，用手去阻止，一边恐惧地低声叫起来：“不、我会……不行、会射…”  
温斯顿握住那器官的顶端，停止了抽插。  
约翰的身体仍然颤抖了半晌，好像刚刚反应过来似的，迷茫地回头看温斯顿。他比往常都要红润的的嘴唇微张，似乎想问为什么，但又只是急促地喘息着。而温斯顿只是抚摸着他的后背等待，等着男人高潮迫近的快感渐渐褪去。  
他抽出阴茎，发出“啵”的湿润响声。约翰敏感的身体在羞耻中颤抖了一秒，接着蜷缩起来。  
温斯顿躺到他的身边，看着约翰，说：“我觉得你可以自己掌握一下节奏。”  
约翰像是没理解他的意思似的看了他半晌，接着爬起身来。他的腿仍然打颤，险些再次跌倒在床上。他抬起眼瞪了温斯顿一眼，仍然是那半是埋怨的眼神。  
温斯顿允许自己轻笑起来，诡辩道：“我可不是三十年前的年纪了。”  
约翰是翻了个白眼吗？温斯顿的笑容更大了。他的乔纳森不管有多少埋怨，却仍然手脚并用地爬到他身上，跨坐至他腰间。这画面确实色情。约翰一边用还泛红的眼睛看着他，一边抬起身体，用手扶着，自己慢慢将温斯顿的阴茎吞吃进身体里。尽管那处非常湿润，这动作还是有些费劲。约翰矫健的双腿大张着，肌肉勾勒出绷紧的线条。而温斯顿着迷地看着那器官逐渐埋进他柔嫩的穴口，将那褶皱撑开。  
接着约翰坐直了身体，扶着温斯顿的胸口上下动作起来。  
他一开始动得很慢，身体前后摇晃着，在温斯顿的鸡巴上操着自己。那红潮又回到了约翰的身上，从两颊蔓延至耳尖、胸口。那两颗乳头也在冷气中挺立着。温斯顿伸手去抚摸他的胸膛，像是揉捏女人的胸部似的揉按着他的胸口，手指拧弄着他的乳头。约翰的脸更红了，克制不住地发出一声闷哼，却是柔声的，几乎像是撒娇似的。  
“告诉我，乔纳森。”温斯顿突然向上顶动，使得约翰重心不稳，身体前倾，因为突如其来的快感而呜咽起来。“你曾想象过这个吗？”  
约翰闭着眼睛，像是犹豫了半晌，才在啜泣之间轻声说：“……嗯。”那几乎只是一声喘息。  
“告诉我，乔纳森。”  
约翰再次因为那称呼发出低沉的呻吟。他不敢看温斯顿的眼睛，腰部却仍然上下动作着，贪婪地吞吃着他渴望已久的那根阴茎。他犹豫着，声音时常被抽噎声打断：“一、一开始的时候……只是我自己会想到，想到、你…在不恰当的时候……”  
“不恰当的时候。”温斯顿重复道，笑了。  
“我没法儿、没办法控制那个……”约翰绝望地抬头，羞耻地闭上了眼睛，但身体的动作却更快了。他无法控制自己，这种坦白甚至让他更加兴奋了起来。约翰的阴茎紧贴着肚皮跳动着，即使在未经触碰的情况下也硬得胀痛，顺着那道疤痕滴落着前液。他感到丢脸、不体面，倒不是说他平时在意这些。然而在温斯顿面前是不同的。然而约翰停不下来，这实在是太舒服了，比他曾做过的任何一次都要舒服。  
——是温斯顿的阴茎在他身体里。约翰为这一感知全身发抖。  
他接着说了下去：“一、一开始是那样的……我会想着这、这个射出来。你碰触我的时候，我感到、希望那持续下去……想要更多。”他的后穴在快感中收紧，腰部瘫软下来。  
“然后呢？”温斯顿感到手心出汗了。他想象着那男孩，从十九岁到五十岁，只是这样沉默地等待着，如此热切，如此绝望。  
“我和别人做爱。”约翰简短地说，狂热地在他身上运动着。现在他并非是坐着了，而是趴在温斯顿身上，几乎是脆弱地蜷起身体，只有臀部晃动着吞吐那根阴茎。他的呜咽声震动着温斯顿的脖颈。上帝啊。温斯顿想着，他是那么湿热。温斯顿几乎难以分辨，那是润滑剂，或者约翰，这个五十岁的男人，真的像个女孩儿似的在流水儿。  
“我、和别人做爱……有时能够忘记…”约翰闭着眼睛，像是已经到了极限般窒息起来。他操着自己的同时在温斯顿的腹部摩擦着自己的阴茎。他的下体已经是湿滑一片，黑色的耻毛湿漉漉地纠结在一起。“有、有时不能……当我见到你时…那样的时候、或者当、当我知道你就在那里……我没办法不、不去想……”  
他的声音变得越来越小，继而消失了。  
温斯顿坐起身来，将他翻转过去，重新变成跪趴的姿势。此时约翰高大的身体变得软绵绵的，随温斯顿任意摆弄。年长的男人扶着他的屁股再次操进去，这一次每一下都操在他的前列腺上，并伸手绕过身体拧弄着他的乳头。  
约翰发出低声的哭叫，在他身下颤抖起来，却依然顺从地翘高了屁股。  
“那些时候，你在想些什么？”温斯顿问道。他的手中掌握着约翰的全部。他知道，他甚至无需触摸约翰的阴茎，那男人就会这么被操射出来。他此时拥有一切权力，而这权力是约翰自愿交出的。他自愿为了温斯顿痛苦、绝望、被羞耻所折磨。这让温斯顿在欢愉中颤栗。约翰是如此美丽，如此适合痛苦、适合被掌控。然而不知怎么的，温斯顿也想给他一些这以外的事物。他提醒自己这是危险的开端。  
然而温斯顿说服自己暂时不去在意。  
此时的约翰在临近高潮的苦闷中扭动。他喘息着回答，再次啜泣起来：“我想过、被你触摸…还有更多的……”他的阴茎翘得很高，在快感堆积下抽搐着。约翰感到自下腹处又升起那种又酥又麻的热浪，这一感觉蔓延到他整个下身，让他双腿发软，身体暖烘烘的。  
“更多的什么，乔纳森？”温斯顿逼迫他，一边抚摸着他健壮的腰部一边操得更快。  
约翰的抽泣声忽然变得高昂，漆黑的头发凌乱地披散着，眼泪涌了出来。他像只发情的雌性动物般在冲撞进来的鸡巴上摇着屁股，磨蹭着自己。饱满的胸脯因为汗水而闪光，涂抹着动人的红潮。约翰为即将到来的高潮而绷紧了，曾让他倍感羞耻的话语像是洪水般流泻而出。  
——“想、想被你操…每天、每夜都…像这样…怎么做都可以…我总是在想这个…操…每、每一次见你、都在想着。我没办法……”约翰像是窒息般说不出话。这个美丽而致命的男人此时被操得浑身都红透了，绝望地用手胡乱遮住脸。他的腰部发抖，呜咽着。  
“我想着在、在这儿、酒吧雅座、塔拉索夫的大楼…我干完活儿后、直接来找你。”温斯顿的抽插变得更快，撞击得约翰陷进床垫中去。而约翰的后穴渴望地夹紧，在哭泣中大口呼吸。“你会、会插进来、使用我。”他断断续续、自暴自弃地诉说着，“像这样、把我操射。温斯顿。你会让我做你的…你的婊子。只是你的。温斯顿。只由你填满。而我会求你——”

几乎是生平第一次，温斯顿难以组织出更多语言。他能做的仅仅是怜惜地俯下身，在那男人、在那十九岁男孩的耳边轻声说道：  
——“你可以射出来，乔纳森。”  
约翰发出一声拖长的、暧昧的悲鸣。他的身体在温斯顿眼前弓成一道美丽的弧线，苍白的背脊显得非常耀眼。他的阴茎抽搐，尽数喷洒在温斯顿的手心里。约翰近乎绝望地颤抖着，完完全全地将自己交给年长的男人，在快感中紧闭着双眼。

温斯顿一直等待着，等到稍微清醒的神采回到约翰眼中，等那呼吸渐渐平复。接着，他埋在年轻男人身体里的阴茎再次运动起来。这次是缓慢而温柔的。  
约翰还在不适期，因为那怪异的感觉扭动挣扎起来。他伸出手来，轻轻推拒着温斯顿的胸口。而温斯顿抓住那只手，低头在他耳边说：“你不需要担心。”那声音比温斯顿自己想象中要更温柔一些。他的胸口涨满了一种奇怪的感情。高潮后在他身下蜷缩起的约翰看起来如此无助，因为他的每一次动作而颤抖，但仍然如此温顺。甚至更加温顺了。那男人仿佛完全变成了他的容器，在温斯顿身下任由摆布。  
他想要看到约翰的表情。多么奇妙。  
温斯顿扶着约翰翻身，让他平躺在床上，接着抬起他的一条腿，又操了进去。约翰因为那触觉而哽咽。他整个人看起来一塌糊涂，脸上布满了泪水，腹部和胸口有着星星点点的精液。他修长有力的腿被握在温斯顿手中，任由他把自己打开。  
“嘘，放松，乔纳森。”温斯顿说着，亲吻了身下男人的额头。而约翰发出了啜泣的声音。粉红色再次涌上他的脸颊。  
快感渐渐堆积。温斯顿感受到自己手中约翰的阴茎又硬了起来。身下男人的肌肉再次绷紧了。他苦闷地呻吟着，几乎是惊慌地呼唤起温斯顿的名字。  
“不、温斯顿……”音节重复着渐渐融化成某种甜蜜的哭声。约翰的身体失去了所有力气。温斯顿低头吮吸他的乳头，而他蜷起了身体。那红潮漫溢到他耳尖，而约翰无力拒绝任何温斯顿施予给他的快感。他的阴茎跳动了两下，可怜兮兮地流淌出一股、两股更多的精液。  
约翰迷茫地抬眼看着他，仍然因为高潮而喘息，比任何时候都坦诚。好像最初温斯顿所购入的那个男孩儿终于被剥离出所有的胆怯、恐惧与歉意，放任自己迷恋、享用与被享用。他的嘴唇微张着，只等年长的男人呼唤他唯一认可的名字。——他是他的，从头至尾。  
温斯顿握着约翰的腰肢操进去，埋在他体内射了出来。

那之后像是过了一个世纪，两人才开口说话。  
温斯顿很久没有放任自己走神如此之久。然而不知道怎么的，他确信这是一个安全的机会。——他相信约翰也是一样。他侧头去看年轻的男人，浑身布满性爱的痕迹，胸膛仍然起伏着。接着，约翰也回望向他。  
那视线起初是温暖、带着笑意而迷茫的，像是一只动物的幼崽。温斯顿惊诧于这男人在他们所在的世界生存如此之久，仍然秘密地保存着这样的目光。他更惊诧于这目光让自己感到多么的愉快。他很久没有感受过那样的愉快。  
然而慢慢地，约翰像是想起了自己刚才说出口的话，身体困窘地僵硬了起来。他转开眼睛，避开了温斯顿的视线。  
温斯顿的心脏像是鼓涨起来。这种怜惜的情感让他不安。这是个坏兆头。他想着。  
然而他又想，没有做出些坏决定的生活显然是不值得一过的。他的手指稍微发麻，脑海中奔腾过千万个理由阻止他这样做。然而温斯顿仍然伸出手来，抚摸上那高大男人汗津津的黑发。  
“我猜你今晚的约会对象大概放弃了。”他轻笑着说。  
约翰一愣，接着慢慢地，他绷紧的身体松弛了。他的目光仍然看着别处，但是也笑了。“让他滚蛋吧。”  
约翰停顿一秒，又说：“估计我接下来几天都不需要再找约会对象了。”他尝试着侧过身来面对温斯顿，却因为腰部疼痛而呻吟出声。接着他犹豫了一秒，像是斟酌这是否符合礼仪似的，最终还是抬起眼埋怨地瞪了温斯顿一眼。  
温斯顿这次笑出了声音。

又过了像是一整个夜晚那样久。温斯顿感到身边的男人缓缓侧过身体来，仍然是小心翼翼的。约翰蜷缩起双腿，在温斯顿手边侧躺着，膝盖轻轻地触碰到他的手肘。温斯顿叹了口气，伸出手去抚摸他的黑发，接着手指滑落到他肩膀，稍微搂了搂。  
约翰高大的身体几乎立刻凑近了些，动作稍显笨拙。现在他稍微急促的呼吸便贴在温斯顿胸侧了。  
年长男人等着那呼吸平复，接着关掉了电灯开关。两人在黑暗中平躺着，沉默了好一会儿。接着温斯顿忽然开口，轻声说：“如果你做完活儿想要来找我，也不是不可以。”  
约翰的身体一僵，但很快又放松了下来。他低声说：“……嗯。”  
又过了好一会儿，就在温斯顿以为他睡着了时，约翰又开口了。他试探性地问道：“那下次……在维果家的大楼……”  
得寸进尺。温斯顿的叹息打断了他。  
——“我想我还得为你再多列几条规矩，乔纳森。”

约翰对此颇为失望，但也只是轻轻蹭了蹭温斯顿的胸口。

（完


End file.
